


Tempest

by misakilight



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 68,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misakilight/pseuds/misakilight
Summary: 高三前的暑假，阿周那因为某些原因远离城市，来到了同母异父的兄长迦尔纳所在的小镇暂住，然而在他刚刚抵达不久镇子上就发生了连环杀人案，同时阿周那和迦尔纳的关系也因为久别变得微妙起来略日式小镇，但是讲了很多中餐（。有较少流血描写有私设guda：彼方由理（guda子）（刑警）、坂仓柚李（guda男）（推理小说家兼农民x）2017年刚入坑写的第二篇周迦（考古.jpg
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

时值夏天，下午特有的烈日灼烤着大地，阿周那挎着运动包走在乡间的平坦公路上。此时，这条路上人烟稀少，道路两旁是接连的农田，农作物在热风的吹拂下轻轻晃动。四周没有几棵树，自然也就没有了可以趁机乘凉的地方，令他消耗了不少体力。

“可恶……”他嘟囔着，尽管乡间的温度远没有城市里那般闷热，但是在毒辣的太阳下走了一个小时多少还是会感到头晕目眩。

迷路了，彻彻底底的。

因为暑假父母外出工作的缘故，他只得重访小学暑假时曾经居住过一段时间的这座小镇。被委托的人和以前一样，是这座镇子上的居民——彼方由理，一个我行我素的女人，以前一起生活的时候她还在读高三，现在已经是镇子上堂堂的一名刑警。在诸事谈妥之后，由理爽快的跟他确认了列车到达的时间，就再没有什么联系。

然后在列车抵达的时刻，由理终于来了第二次联络。

“抱歉，突然有工作，你自己先回去吧。”

说完就挂，一气呵成，背景音里刺耳的警笛声打消了阿周那再回拨的念头。

尽管对于由理的爽约稍有不满，阿周那只得在尚且还有些许印象的街道上迈出脚步。

大概是因为农忙的缘故，公路上稀无人烟，甚至连来往的车辆都不曾有一台，阿周那背着包走了许久，才终于在不远处的水田里看见一个正在忙活的人，本着问路的目的，他忍耐着疲劳稍微加快了脚步，到那片田的边上才停了下来。

“不好意思，请问……”

被搭话的人穿着一身灰色的工作服抬起头，戴着的草帽下露出一丝白色的头发。

“阿周那？”迟疑了两秒，那人开口说道。

“迦尔纳！？”阿周那万万没有想到居然会在这里遇上自己的死对头。

迦尔纳沾着泥的手拉了拉草帽的帽檐，有些苍白的脸上还挂着汗水，青色的眼睛上下打量阿周那：“原来如此，你迷路了吗？”

“我怎么可能迷路。”阿周那否定道，“只不过是想问下现在的时间而已。”

“是吗？”迦尔纳眯起眼睛，姑且还是从胸前的兜里摸出了红色外壳的手机，“现在三点。这么炎热的天气里，盲目走路是很消耗体力的。”

“并不是你想的那样，不要随随便便就判断别人。”阿周那继续反驳道。

“是吗。”迦尔纳罕见的打住了话题，却又在下一句回归本色，“需要带你回去吗？”

“你……！”阿周那还想说些什么，却被一声奇异的鸟叫声打断了发言，是迦尔纳手中震动起来的手机，他取下手套，说着抱歉接通了电话。

几句简短的交谈之后，迦尔纳挂断了电话，在阿周那的视线中，他摘下草帽，没有刻意整理过的一头长发在阳光下闪闪发光。

“柚李让我带你回去。”他收拾起农作物周围的工具。

“……什么？”

“据说是彼方前辈的委托。”迦尔纳提起收拾好的工具，“跟我来。”

本来想拒绝的阿周那一听由理的名字，还是不得不暂时沉下气来，跟在迦尔纳的身后离开农田。

路边的电线杆上拴着自行车。

“上来吧。”迦尔纳已经上了车，工具被扔进车筐。

“不必了，我走回去就行。”

“还有很长的路，平时开车都需要十几分钟。”迦尔纳一针见血。

“……”

“坐上来吧。”他拍拍自行车的后座。

“啧。”阿周那跳了上去。

柚李一向是个冷静的人，但这不是说他不会被突然吓到或者是情绪完全不会激动，只是在面对各种突发情况的时候，比其他人更容易平静的思考而已。尽管是土生土长的本地人，但他却一直保留着一口格格不入的标准发音。

这天刚好是截稿日，柚李在农业之外还是兼职推理小说家，和远在首都的编辑部一直靠网络和电话来联系。他的责编一向准时，中午一点刚到，确认稿件的电话就打了过来。

已经发送完稿件的柚李穿上了工作服，准备趁着下午去田里和迦尔纳汇合，索性推着自行车边走边和编辑聊了起来。

“嗯，关于下一次的大纲的问题……”因为戴着耳机，倒是不用担心手会不会累，他说话的节奏也变得悠闲起来。

“嗯。”责编大概是在电话那边奋笔疾书，回应的话也变得含含糊糊，“大致就按照这个思路来写吧，老师？”

“……”柚李停下了自行车，朝着路边的树林走了两步。

“老师？您在听吗？”

“在听。”柚李回答道，“不过稍微遇上了点麻烦。”

“什么？”

“等一会再告诉你。”

他挂断了电话，在拨号页面摁下了110。

眼前粗壮的树木的阴影下，青白的裸足从灌木之间露出，附近的土地是沉郁的深色，原本该是泥土味的空气里散发着腐败的气味。乌鸦们叼着红色的块状物扇动翅膀，使这幅景象愈加的瘆人起来。

万里无云的蓝空，夏日特有的蝉鸣，自行车车轮在公路上旋转，清凉的风擦过身体。小镇和城市远不相同，数年来的时光没有让这里发生巨大的变化，背着青山，平坦的水田一望无际的铺展开来，电线杆在道路两旁林立，颇有些寂寞感从心底油然而生。

阿周那背对着迦尔纳坐在自行车的后座上，两手抓着后座的边缘，迦尔纳的草帽挂在脖子后面，随着风发出阵阵声响。

拐过几个绵长的弯道，驶上山路，眼前的风景对于阿周那来说才终于变得彻底眼熟起来，儿时到商店街必经的巴士站，以及买过零食的杂货店，再朝着笔直的路一直前进，就是迦尔纳居住的坂仓柚李的家。

直到拐进院子，迦尔纳才停住车，阿周那从后座跳下来，细细打量了下眼前木制的大屋，院落里是柚李个人兴趣种植的香草和花卉，和过去相比基本没有任何变化。

“不在吗？”迦尔纳已经走到了紧闭着的拉门前，拉动了两下发现的确是锁着的，便从口袋里摸出钥匙，打开房门，走进室内。

屋里的玄关干干净净，迦尔纳脱下鞋走了进去，阿周那背着包跟在他后面，走进这间十年没光临过的屋子。

“总之，先做晚饭吧。”在说出这句话的同时，迦尔纳已经解开了工作服的纽扣，他把衣服挂在客厅的衣帽架上，濡湿的毛巾被带去了卫生间清洗。

“……”阿周那环顾四周，还是放下了包，在客厅的茶几前坐了下来。

大概是建造之初刻意设计的结果，柚李住的这间房子冬暖夏凉，在外面将近30的高温中，房里还能保持20度的凉爽，以至于附近的孩子纷纷跑来做客，让柚李的人气一度变得很高。

远处的厨房里传来流水声，迦尔纳中途经过了一次客厅，无言的在茶几上放下了一筐米饼和一杯麦茶。

“谢谢。”

“不用谢。”

简短的对话。

院落里的光照逐渐暗淡下去，已经能看到太阳落下地平线，在电视机播放综艺的声音中，客厅里的摆钟响了起来，此时已经是晚上六点，柚李还没有回来。

阿周那站起身，顺着昏暗的走廊来到厨房。

黄色的灯光下，迦尔纳站在灶台前拿着汤勺搅动铁锅里的东西，室内飘着咖喱的香味，汤汁咕嘟咕嘟的声音很是能引起人的食欲。

“怎么了？”迦尔纳听见背后的响动，拿着勺子转过身来，“饿了吗？”

“那倒不是。”阿周那否认，“坂仓什么时候回来？”

“不知道。”

“打个电话如何？”

“说的也是。”

“……”

迦尔纳正准备拿起桌上放着的手机，玄关那边传来拉门的声音，清脆的铃音响起，大概是柚李回来了。

这么想着，阿周那从厨房探出头，果然玄关站着一对熟悉的男女。

“啊，我回来了。”柚李朝阿周那挥挥手，他和迦尔纳穿的是类似的工作服，大概是出门去了田地。玄关的灯亮起，阿周那才看清柚李脸上的笑，他和以前相比也没有多大改变，只是眼神变的有那么一些老成。

“哟。”彼方由理则是一身干练的职业装，和柚李完全不同的亮丽发色，年龄渐长却仍然和以前一样扎着侧马尾，“让你久等了，抱歉，突然有工作。”

“哈哈……”柚李站在一旁尴尬的笑了两声，脱下自己就的鞋子，踏上深色的木质地板。

“迦尔纳？”他一边走一边解开衣服的扣子，循着声音和香气走进厨房，“今天吃咖喱啊……”

“嗯。”迦尔纳朝他点头。

“那我再做一点菜好了。”柚李说着离开了厨房，和迦尔纳一样把工作服脱掉挂在了客厅，短袖短裤一身清凉的回到厨房里，洗了手从地窖里掏出几棵菜，在水池里熟练的清洗了起来。

“你还真是一点没变啊。”彼方大概是把外套挂在了玄关，上身只穿着白色衬衫也和阿周那一起凑到了厨房门口，“以前高中的时候就很喜欢做菜来着？”

“生活乐趣。”柚李在案板上熟练的将菜切成漂亮的形状，“而且两个男人生活，菜不做的好吃一点怎么行？”

这时彼方大概是想到了什么，一语不发的掏出手机翻看了起来。

“没事干的话就去客厅等着吧，”柚李转过来一脸苦笑，“反正马上就好了。”

“你还真是变态的冷静啊……”彼方抬起头来露出很是无语的表情。

“那种场景下就算激动也没有任何好处吧。”柚李拉出炒锅，利落的倒油，提起铲子。

“发生什么了吗？”阿周那向旁边的彼方发问。

“怎么说呢，这个家伙今天撞上杀人现场了，”彼方挠挠头，“因为报警的时候太过于冷静，所以反过来被当作是凶手了。”

“我明明什么都没干嘛。”柚李把蒜瓣丢进滚开的油锅，蒜的香气立刻和咖喱的味道夹杂在了一起。

“普通人都没有你那么冷静吧，眼睛都不眨，说话也不结巴，也没有因为那种场景而身体不适。老实说，我干这行这些年下来你还是第一个。”彼方笃定的点点头，“不被当成凶手才怪。”

“总之还是要感谢前辈保我出来了，我可不想在局子里度过美好的截稿日后的第一天。”柚李翻炒着锅中的食材，“应该差不多了，盛饭就拜托你了。”

“好的。”迦尔纳关上了咖喱的火，转身拧开高压锅的锅盖，拿过水槽旁控干水分的瓷盘，木质的饭铲伸进冒着热气的锅中，饱满的白色米粒被舀进盘中。

“OK。”柚李把菜倒进迦尔纳递来的盘中，“可以吃了。”

“真好。”彼方凑过去闻了闻，“你都27了还没对象真是可惜了。”

“请不要若无其事的踩我的痛处。”

“抱歉。”彼方哈哈大笑着拍他的肩膀。


	2. Chapter 2

“弓道道场？”

一大早，刚刚值完夜班的由理回到家便雷厉风行的冲了个澡，身上套着睡衣就走出了浴室，也不在意家里因为她回来一阵折腾被吵醒的阿周那，自顾自的用毛巾按着还滴水的头发坐在了电视机前。电视正播放着晨间剧，由理吐槽着剧情还是提起遥控器换了台，转成了深夜综艺的重播。

这时阿周那已经穿戴整齐，只是尚未洗漱，借着打招呼的机会，来问问镇上弓道道场的所在。

“是的，新学期会参加新的全国大赛，还是在假期里保持练习的好。”对着由理有些疑惑的眼神，他道出了原因。

“嗯……有是有，”由理翘着二郎腿，端起茶几上的一盘仙贝，“没有私人的，只有高中里的道场可以用，负责人的话我打个电话就好。”

“这样就足够了，多谢。”

“不过，”由理突然露出神神秘秘的笑，“迦尔纳也在，你去吗？”

“……那是当然。”总不可能不练习吧，而且也没有避开的必要。

“别打起来哦。”由理捞过自己的手机，手指在屏幕上飞快的点了起来，“从镇子上的公交车站坐巴士，两站就到了。”

“请你放心。”

“我很放心。”由理拨通了电话，打着招呼，和电话那边的大概是弓道部指导老师的人愉快的聊了起来。

暂时借用弓道道场的事情就这样定了下来，第二日清晨，阿周那便背着自己的弓道装备和运动包出了门。由理这天是早班，早早的就没了人影，只是桌上放着的面包和锅里的菜汤以及塞满饭团的饭盒证明了她的存在。

不过汤的味道并不怎么好就是了。

阿周那在前往车站的路上有一搭没一搭的想着这些琐事，大脑里突然浮现出来到这里的第一天的晚上，在柚李家厨房里所见的那般热闹的景象，自己亲手制作料理的念头在心里冒了出来。

果然还是应该在练习之后去一趟商店街，他在到达车站之前打定了主意，只是对于晚餐的菜色还是稍微有些犹豫，在回忆着过去的由理究竟喜欢吃些什么的时候，眼前在站牌旁等车的人引起了他的注意。

修长且瘦削的身材，没有刻意打理过任其生长的白发，身上黑色长裤和上身白色的衬衫大约是学校的夏季校服，衬衫的短袖露出一大截没有多余赘肉但也并不是肌肉感强烈的胳膊，没有血色的皮肤在阳光的照射下莫名的有种不真实感。

是迦尔纳，身上还背着跟他一样的弓。

都不知道该说是巧还是不巧了。

说来一切都不可能是巧合，迦尔纳在弓道部的事情由理也确实在之前提醒过了，而且这个时间点，去往学校的巴士也只有一趟而已。毕竟不是大都市，在车站稍微等等就会有车来，这里可是名副其实的乡下。

在想着这些事的中途，迦尔纳像是察觉到有人靠近似的，朝着阿周那的方向转过头来。晨光和微风中，与青色的眼瞳视线相交的一刻，阿周那莫名的有了一种干坏事被抓包的错觉。

“早上好。”迦尔纳先开口打破了在两人之间逐渐扩大开来的这股低迷而尴尬的气氛。

“早上好。”阿周那在离他几步之遥的地方停下了脚步，站立着等待巴士的到来。

看了眼手表，距离巴士的到站大致时间还有几分钟，阿周那没有刻意寻找什么话题，和宿敌之间虽然互相了解，但眼下他并不想在清爽的大清早就来个麻烦的对话。

正当阿周那拉回思绪开始思考晚饭的问题之时，站在一旁的迦尔纳默默的投来视线，上下打量了一下阿周那的装备。

“你这是要去道场吗？”他想了想，姑且还是开口问了。

“是的，有什么事吗？”阿周那没有转过头来，一边望着公路的另一头，一边回答道。

“为了九月份的大赛？”

“那是当然，”阿周那这一次才回过头来和迦尔纳正面对峙，“我是弓道部的主将。”

“是吗。”隐隐的，迦尔纳脸上的表情似乎变得柔和了些许，嘴角似乎些微的改变了角度。

“那么你呢？”阿周那看到那副表情，立马别过脸去。

“和你一样。”

“那可真是可喜可贺。”

“是吗？”迦尔纳关键时刻的问句真的是百发百中。

阿周那强行咳嗽一声掩盖自己无话可接的瞬间，很快的转换角度：“我只是关心你还有没有资格做我的对手而已，不要误会了。”

“你的样子看上去并不是这么说的。”

完了，好久没见，忘记这家伙最容易看穿别人的谎言和借口了。

内心想法被看穿的感觉，可恶。

正当话题无法继续进行之时，巴士如同及时雨一般的抵达了车站，车门自动拉开，迦尔纳踩上台阶走进车厢，在最后一排坐了下来。跟在他身后上车的阿周那才发现车上原本空无一人，本着不想进行方才对话的目的，他在车厢的前方找了一个靠窗的位置坐下。不久，伴随着发动机的声音，前后的车门关闭，巴士晃晃悠悠的，在阳光铺就的乡间公路上缓缓行驶起来。

迦尔纳就读的高中的弓道道场面积十分开阔，内部大概是不久前刚刚翻修，地板光亮整洁，大概是精心打扫的缘故，室内散发着木头的清香。

在他们二人抵达道场的时候，那里已经有两两三三的部员换好了裙裤开始忙活，阿周那问了其中的一个学生，便到指导老师那里去打招呼了。迦尔纳则提着包去了更衣室，不久后也穿着黑白的裙裤出现在道场里。

“这位是别的高中的阿周那，这个暑假借用这边的道场自主练习。”指导老师卫宫一脸严肃的向部员们介绍了阿周那。

“请多指教。”阿周那鞠了一躬表示礼貌。

“接下来就正式开始练习，内容和之前的一样。”卫宫拍拍手，将人群中窃窃私语的杂音打断。“迦尔纳，你还是单独练习。”

“好的。”迦尔纳从人群中离开，从一旁拿过自己的弓和箭，走到道场的边上去，刚好在阿周那在相邻的靶子前停了下来。

这是自然，卫宫给阿周那安排的是最靠边的位置，同样作为个人练习的迦尔纳站在他旁边并不奇怪。

在那边还在讲解的中途，阿周那抬起弓，手指勾住弓弦，丰富的练习让他很轻松的将身体一边舒展一边恰到好处的控制力道。

世界一瞬间变的安静下来，唯有他，和远处的靶心。

深呼吸，在心脏跳动都放缓的一刻，松开手指，弦震动起来，弓箭离开身侧，下一秒伴随着一声悦耳的响声，笔直的停留在了靶心。

“好……好厉害！”卫宫那边的人群里有人喊到，一群人纷纷鼓起掌来。

“除了主将以外第一次见到这么准！”

阿周那确认了靶心的位置，调整了下身体，新的一支箭已经准备妥当。此时，迦尔纳在他身旁已经摆好了架势，射箭的特殊动作在他的身体上显得格外赏心悦目，连带着眼睛里清澈坚定的意志，弓箭笔直的划破了空气，同样的朝着靶心戳了进去。

“哇哦！主将好棒！”人群发出巨大的欢呼声。

卫宫大概是习惯了这种乱糟糟的状态，虽然有些无奈，但还是纵容了部员们的胡闹，比起大声呵斥，而是简单的挥了挥手制止了更多的喧闹。

阿周那看了眼迦尔纳，他丝毫不为欢呼声所动，仅仅只是再抽出第二根箭，拉开弓。

松手。

再一次停在了靶心。

毫不在意欢呼声的迦尔纳大概是已经沉浸在了自己的世界里，阿周那也被这番举动所感染，抱着一决高下的心情，拉开弓，射出新的一矢。

练习完全结束已经是下午两点。

年轻的高一留在道场打扫卫生，卫宫也在一旁动手擦起了柜子，迦尔纳向他们道别，大概是很受欢迎，离开弓道部的时候还有其他的学生朝他打招呼。

“会长好！”那些人这么喊道。

“你好。”迦尔纳回应道。

学生会长无疑，这家伙真的很会隐藏啊。

阿周那也就想了那么一瞬间，毕竟他也是学生会长，彼此彼此。

“你一会去哪？”在走出校门之前，迦尔纳似乎是想起了什么，回头问道。

“回家。”阿周那避开了话题。

“是吗，那么就在这里道别吧。”迦尔纳的表情再次变得柔和起来。

“哦，再见。”阿周那回想起在弓道场彼此暗暗较劲却没有决出胜负的练习，大概迦尔纳和他一样只是单纯的对于和彼此的竞争感到了乐趣吧。

那样朝着靶心笔直的射出弓箭的行为，仿佛整个世界里只有那一个点一样的，别的什么都无暇思考，无论怎样的事情也变得不重要……

“嗯。”迦尔纳点点头，朝着和车站完全相反的方向离开了。

首先还是要去一趟商店街。

阿周那想到这里，果断的掏出手机打开GPS查询地图。

和车站完全相反的方向。

啧。

想到自己此前抛出的回家的话题，阿周那虽然多少觉得有些打脸，但是换个角度又一想，这么说倒也没有什么错误。只是遇上迦尔纳大概还是会多少有那么些尴尬，所以他一边小心的注意着周围，一边在蔬菜区转了起来。

大概因为这几年大棚农业发展的缘故，除了当季的蔬菜以外，也有不少的其他季节才出产的作物。阿周那思考了一下觉得还是从简单的意大利面做起会比较好，过去在城市里的时候他也偶尔会做那么一两次，所以大概出现失误的几率没有那么高。

面很快就买到了，剩下只要解决面里放什么菜的问题。

姑且转了两三圈，前方的人群里就突然出现了迦尔纳的身影，阿周那急急忙忙的走进旁边的店铺，混杂在购物的主妇里，透过商店的橱窗偷偷观察迦尔纳。

迦尔纳大概是在跟调料店的老板娘说些什么，尽管脸上的表情没有多大的变化，老板娘却很是高兴的，一边把一箱子货物塞进他手里，一边还从店里拿了一个装了什么的饭盒强行给了迦尔纳。

在阿周那以为迦尔纳要离开的时候，人群中，迦尔纳像是感觉到了视线一样，突然朝阿周那所在的商店抬起头凝视了半响，什么都没有发现后才转身离开。

阿周那站在橱窗旁边的展示柜后，眼前是各式饼干和蛋糕的模型，他叹了口气，确认迦尔纳的身影已经消失之后，才走出店门。

“阿周那？”走了两步，身后突然传来熟悉的声音。

“迦尔纳……你这人是幽灵吗？”阿周那皱着眉转身，和站在身后看上去有些惊奇的迦尔纳面面相觑。

“你不是要回去吗？“迦尔纳不合时宜的哪壶不开提哪壶。

“只是顺路买点东西。”

“顺路？“

“你闭嘴。”

“是吗。”良久，迦尔纳突然说道，“自己想要做饭也是一件好事。”

“……”总是这样，还没怎么样就被从头到脚看穿了，站在迦尔纳的面前，就像是一丝不挂的站在镜子前一样，阿周那一直以来都对这一点感到不爽，但是迦尔纳本人却并没有意识到这一点。

“毕竟由理的工作很忙。”阿周那转身，“我要回去了。”

“只买面的话，是没办法做饭的吧？”迦尔纳在身后问道，“现在回去真的没事吗？”

“……”

“柚李之前拜托了我，带你转转商店街。”

“……”

“还要买什么吗？”

“番茄。”

最终，靠着迦尔纳在商店街的高人气，阿周那回到彼方家的时候，手里提着大包小包的各类蔬菜，而这些大多是以便宜的价格或者老板赠送所得。

小镇的人过于热情某种层面上让习惯了都市的冷漠的人有那么些许吃不消，但是多年来优越的环境天生养成了待人接物的良好习惯，多少还是让阿周那进退自如，毫无障碍。

由理还没有回来，把弓道的装备放在自己的房间里，阿周那回到厨房，选择了能做一次意面的材料，开始尝试做一顿晚饭。

失败和成功大概在料理这件事上只是一瞬间的事情。

“嗯，普通的难吃。“回到家里，连职业装都懒得换就坐在了饭桌前的由理品尝了一口意面之后如是说。

尽管评价不高，由理还是用叉子卷起一大勺面，放进嘴里。

“不好吃的话还是不要勉强……”阿周那从桌前起身，准备收掉由理的盘子，“叫外卖来吧。”

“你给我住手。”由理飞快的把叉子捅进面里，“不要夺我的面。”

“难吃的话还是……”

“这个跟那个是两码事，好了，坐下来，sit down please。”由理拿过旁边的柠檬水喝了一口，又把一大叉子面塞进嘴里，“我决定了，嗯。”

“决定什么？”阿周那问道。

“从明天开始，去坂仓那里蹭饭。”

“哈？”

“'哈'什么'哈'啊，那家伙刚好欠我人情，这次的事情为了给他证明清白就花了我不少工夫，蹭一假期的饭也没什么吧？伙食费我也会出嘛。”由理笑了起来，大概是对自己的计划很是满意，“因为我太忙了，也没办法照顾到你的伙食，于是就这么愉快的决定了，你去那边吃了饭再回来，天天跟着我吃便当阿姨也会不高兴嘛。”

由理口中的阿姨指的是阿周那的母亲，尽管阿周那单方面觉得那人并不会因为这种原因就生由理的气，但眼下，这件事却被由理拿出来当作借口。

“露出那么可怕的表情干什么？难不成是不喜欢迦尔纳？”由理也是个敏锐的不省油的灯，“好歹是你哥，就算几年没有见面了，但也不至于连个饭都不能一起吃吧？”

“那你呢？”阿周那被由理顺理成章的理由憋的没了话，索性改变了问题。

“我？没事没事，你没来之前也都活的好好的，再说你如果去坂仓那里蹭饭的话，我也能有机会享享口福啊。一举多得，好事情一桩。”由理摊手。

“坂仓那里呢？他会同意吗？”

“他？”由理露出计划通的表情，“这么说你愿意去咯？”

这副样子，儿时相处的记忆突然复苏，绝对有诈。

但他也不可能不答应，必经反驳的理由已经没有了，看来今天制作料理的决定完完全全就是个错误。

“他已经同意啦！”由理掏出手机，将剩下的面条塞进嘴里，飞快的给柚李发了短信。

莫名的，阿周那想起早上锅里的汤，感觉确实像是把调料放多了才能有的味道。这个人不会是为了引诱他做饭而故意……

细思恐极。


	3. Chapter 3

和昨天一样，阿周那背着弓箭和运动包抵达车站的时候，迦尔纳已经早早的出现在了那里。

一搭没一搭的说着话，隔着数排座位乘上巴士，惯例的在道场里的练习。中午午休的时候，卫宫找了阿周那，把一串道场的备用钥匙交给了他。

“毕竟是彼方那边打的招呼，我还是愿意相信你的。”卫宫一边递给阿周那钥匙，一边叮嘱道，“不过，使用完之后，记得要清理地面，关好门窗。”

“好的。”阿周那点头，“非常感谢。”

“不用谢，去谢彼方吧，我也只是还过去欠她的人情。”卫宫说完，留下一个很有故事的背影，就那么离开了。

阿周那站在原地，带着有些好奇心的视线凝视了一会卫宫的背影，还未撕开手中面包的包装袋，包着布的餐盒已经被塞进了盒里。

是迦尔纳。

“柚李说把这个交给你。”迦尔纳说完，又转身回到了弓道部部员那里。

作为礼貌的感谢之辞没来得及说出口，阿周那低头看向手中的盒子。即使是隔着一层餐布，手掌上也能感觉到饭盒的温度，对于大多是在学校的食堂内解决午饭的阿周那来说，这种感觉十分的新鲜。

解开布扎住的漂亮的结，黑色的方形饭盒摆在中间，掀开盖子，便是再寻常不过的家常菜。淋了芝麻的米饭，形状精致的鸡蛋卷，整齐的盛好的青菜和肉，看上去和以前所见的同校生的便当内容相似，但是实际品尝的时候却大有不同。

“多谢款待。”阿周那把沾了油的筷子放进空荡荡的便当盒，重新用布将盒子包了起来。打结他没怎么做过，但姑且还是在最初打开的时候记住了顺序，再加上天生手巧，虽然成品没有柚李那样漂亮，但多少还是能看的过去。

“吃完了吗？”迦尔纳又来了，“给我吧，我带回去。”

“我来吧。”阿周那起身，“由理说让我晚上过去吃饭。”

“说来也是。”迦尔纳转了视线，“不过一会我还有事，你先回去吧。”

“有事？”

“嗯，学生会有些工作要处理一下。”迦尔纳没有隐瞒的意思，既然阿周那问了，相应的他也很坦诚的回答。

“是吗。”阿周那想到或许就这样回去倒也不错，在由理的房子里呆一会，还可以有些时间把便当盒清洗了之后再还给柚李。

但不知为何，心里某处却有一种奇异的念头。这种念头在他没察觉的时候就擅自破了土，探出的芽快速生长，最终变得一发不可收拾——大概是由于身处这气氛松弛的乡下中的缘故。

“之后还要等一个小时才会有巴士，”思考之间，他就已经开口，“作为消磨时间，能让我参观你们的工作吗？”

“参观？”迦尔纳露出疑惑的表情，但很快又回到平时那种波澜不惊的样子，“可以是可以。”

阿周那从他的表情变化上读出迦尔纳大概又是以“这种事也是有的”的理由，来接受他的要求的意思。

“作为他校的学生会长，来参观见习你们的学生会工作而已，别想太多。”姑且还是给了一个有一些说服力的答案。

可说实话，为什么要跟着迦尔纳留下来，他自己也不是很清楚。

大概是因为太热了吧。

因为太热，心脏在胸膛里也跟着“怦怦”的跳动起来，仿佛刚刚死而复生，生命的力量在身体里重新开始流动，时间的秒针也开始再度启程，朝着无限远的终点一刻不停的转动起来。

这里高中的学生会室并没有多大，大抵占地面积也就是教室的一半，中间是长桌，墙壁四周靠着书柜，文件整整齐齐的塞满了所有空隙，墙壁上挂着历届学生会的照片。阿周那在那些照片前驻足良久，突然发现某一张上站着年轻的坂仓和由理。

那时的由理脸上挂着笑，左搂右抱站在最中间，坂仓也在其中，虽然被卡着的姿势看上去并不舒服，但脸上的笑却是发自内心。那张照片的下一张里由理的身影已经消失不见，她比坂仓大一级，所以大概是已经毕业了，坂仓站在人群的边上，面带微笑，和之前的那张被挤在人和人之间的样子不同，而是和别人保持着微妙的疏离感。

“彼方和柚李的照片吗？”迦尔纳不知何时已经靠近了他身后，阿周那瞬间拉回沉浸在过去回忆中的思绪，回身和迦尔纳对视。

“已经是十年前的事情了。”迦尔纳说道，“好像从那以来，就没怎么见过面的样子，之前是时隔多年第一次见。”

“柚李是这么说的。”迦尔纳又补充了一句。

“是吗？”阿周那回头看着那两张照片，“他们关系那么好，看上去不像是很久没见啊。”

还是说由理本身就过于自来熟？

“不知道。”迦尔纳摇了摇头，“我也是隔了很多年第一次再见她，稍微有些惊讶。”

你惊讶了吗？阿周那回想起那晚迦尔纳理所当然一样的神态和举止，心情复杂。

这时，学生会室的拉门突然打开了，一个穿着制服的男生走了进来。

“会长好。”他打了招呼之后正准备找个椅子坐下来，突然看见迦尔纳身边的阿周那，在半空中硬生生的停下了动作，“会长，这位是……”

“阿周那。”迦尔纳简单的介绍了一下，“别的学校的学生会长，来参观的。”

“哦……”男生挠了挠头，“请多指教。”

“请多指教。”阿周那回礼。

“啊！”男生突然跳起来，“我知道了！”

“什么？”迦尔纳问。

“女生今天都很沸腾的原因啊，大家都在说会长这几天带了一个很帅的人去了弓道部练习。”男生激动的说了起来，“诶？不是吧？难不成我撞见真人了？”

他凑了上来：“阿周那，请问你弓道很厉害，是真的吗？”

这么问真的很难接话，没有太多人会愿意这样表扬自己。

“是的。”然而阿周那属于太部分人之外的一小撮。

“呜哇！感觉超厉害！”男生掏出手机，“马上叫其他人来。”

“在这之前，”迦尔纳从包里掏出资料，“之前的活动的事情……”

要处理的学生会的工作只是开会商讨一些问题，然后再把要完成的文件带回家自己搞定，假期里学生会大抵如此运作。

阿周那从柜子里借了本该校的学生会档案，在众人开会的途中，一个人坐在窗边翻看了起来。

夏日，蝉鸣，热气，清风，房间里打开的窗户，操场远远传来的社员训练声，说话声交替之间的沉默，和在那短暂的寂静中响起的墙壁上的钟表声。白色的书页翻开，黑色的字在那之上无限的舒展开来。

尽管在人群之中，却远离人群。

突然的，他想起暑假刚开始的时候母亲说过的话。升学考、偏差值、全国排名、大赛、考试、学生会，种种事情层层堆积，听上去很是可怕，完成却毫不费力。

去乡下放松一下如何？

那时阿周那还不明白那句话的含义，现在倒是稍微的，能明白其中的原因了。

尽管生活圈狭小，人与人之间的距离是如此之近，但城市里不曾有的广阔天地，只是站着便能感受到的没有喧嚣的寂静空间，这种独特的封闭感甚至连时间的感知都能够抹杀，更不用提一个人所能够拥有的存在于瞬间的空间了。

陌生的人，怀念的土地则加重了这一点。

工作结束之后，迦尔纳和阿周那踏上归程。再次坐上巴士，人零零散散的，却平均的分布在每一排，只剩下车尾的一张椅子，尽管有些微词，两人还是并排坐了下来。

巴士如同来时那样，晃晃悠悠的在公路上行驶起来。


	4. Chapter 4

回到柚李家已经是下午五点，日落西斜，在云层之间散发出七彩的圆形光辉。在昏黄的日光中，周围的一切在感官上也模糊起来，就连迦尔纳瘦削的身型看上去也柔和了几分。

木门没有锁，迦尔纳推开门，走廊一侧的厨房里柚李探出身来。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。没事的话，帮我去收拾一下院子里的桶吧，西红柿已经冰镇好了。”

“好的。”迦尔纳点点头，沿着走廊径直走到自己的房间里去，放了东西换下制服，穿着短衣短袖穿过客厅，去了院子里。

阿周那已经在客厅里坐了下来，柚李从厨房里拿来了麦茶，大概是刚从冰箱里拿出来的缘故，麦茶倒进玻璃杯的时候，杯壁上晕起一层水雾，拿起杯子，湿漉漉的冰凉捏在手里十分舒服。

一边迦尔纳已经端着一盘西红柿回到了客厅，还没等他放到桌上，柚李已经飞快的拿了一个咬了一口。

“好冰。”他一边发出惊呼一边捂住了自己的嘴，“嘶……”

“没事吧？”迦尔纳问道。

“没事没事，夏天吃点冰的也很爽嘛。”柚李说着，从迦尔纳手中又拿了一个西红柿递给阿周那，“尝尝看？今天刚从地里摘下来的，很新鲜。”

“谢谢。”阿周那接过那个还滴着水的红色果实，咬了一口，西红柿特有的酸味又夹杂着甘甜的汁水在口中蔓延开来，除此之外，冰水浸泡使得水果本身十分冰凉，在这样炎热潮湿的环境里显得格外清爽。

迦尔纳打开了电视，自己也拿了一个西红柿吃了起来。

“对了，今晚想吃点什么？”柚李坐在沙发上，“姑且先煮了汤，再加点别的什么的，凉菜或者炒菜都好。”

“我无所谓，做什么都行。”阿周那表态，毕竟是来蹭饭的，对这种事情多少还是有那么些分寸的。

“……”

马上得到了柚李冷漠的注视。

“昨天摘了茄子，清蒸吧？”迦尔纳在一旁说道。

“OK，我也想吃了。”柚李点点头，“一共三个菜，还有两道。”

“还是告诉柚李你想吃什么比较好。”迦尔纳对阿周那说道，“不然事情会变得很麻烦的。”

“什么叫事情会变得麻烦啊。”柚李反驳，“把自己想吃的东西告诉做饭的人是基本的礼貌。”

是这样吗……？

阿周那想起迦尔纳平时大都无欲无求，刚才还是第一次见他明确表示自己想要什么，大概这一切都是柚李的缘故。

在很多生活的细节上，隐约能感到他的角度发出的、特有的温柔。

“玉子烧。”他说，一时之间想不到什么特别想吃的东西，只是单纯的觉得中午的便当的味道难以忘怀。

“那个不是中午的便当吗？”柚李一脸失望，“难道你没有吃？！”

“因为吃了觉得很美味，所以想再尝一次。”阿周那坐直了身体，一脸严肃。

“那个还是明天早上再做吧。”柚李苦笑，“反正明天你还会来的，不着急。”

阿周那一时无言。

“柚李，不告诉对方有什么现成的食材，对方也很难想到什么吧。”迦尔纳在一旁难得恰到好处的解了围。

“说来也是。”柚李做出抱歉的表情，“说来今天旁边的阿姨给了几条鱼，要不要尝尝看鱼冻？其他的话，还有苦瓜和卷心菜之类的，一般来说不是太复杂的菜色的话都能做出来的，不要介意那么多大胆的说出自己的想法嘛。”

“那就鱼冻吧。”阿周那点头。

“既然这样，那最后一个菜就选我想吃的苦瓜吧。”柚李用拳头敲了下手掌。

兄弟二人一时之间都沉默了。

不久之后，晚饭就摆上了桌，米饭和汤分别装在不同的木碗里，桌上是三盘刚刚一起决定的菜：清蒸蒜蓉茄子、鱼冻和苦瓜炒鸡蛋。与寻常不同，柚李并没有把菜分成小盘，而是用了大盘放在一起。

长茄子整个切成了两半，浇上了蒜蓉和酱汁蒸熟，出锅之后趁热浇上特制的酱汁，在上桌的时候已经冷却到最好的温度。放入嘴中的感觉用入口即化来形容最适合不过，入味的地方稍微有些咸，和没有被酱汁淋过的部分完美结合，味道有轻有重，别有一番风味。

鱼冻也是凉菜，把油炸过的鱼炖熟，和茄子一样静置冷却，等到浓郁的汤汁变成半透明的果冻状，鱼肉因为没有在冰箱里降温而保持着柔软。周围的鱼冻虽然很容易用筷子夹碎，用勺子舀起放入嘴中的瞬间就已经变成了清凉的鱼汤，即使不直接品尝而是放在碗里，和温热的白米饭也能搭配的恰到好处。

至于苦瓜炒鸡蛋，柚李自称特殊加工过，所以苦瓜的苦味并不那么明显，再加上鸡蛋本身的甜味，让这一道只在高年龄人群中流行的夏季必备菜色，对于年轻人来说也变得稍微平易近人了。

晚饭在轻松的氛围下进行，隔着客厅的玻璃门能听见街道上喧嚣的蝉鸣。

“今天天气真热，”柚李随口展开了话题，“下午有人在田里热的中暑了。”

“这样闷热的话，应该是要下雨了吧？”迦尔纳在一旁说道。

看来，他们常常在吃饭的时候聊天。

“昨天看预报上说会下雨，不知道什么时候。”柚李拿过遥控器调台，刚好是播放天气预报的时间，男性主播站在一群孩子们中间，精神充沛的播报着全国气温。

“那我还是一会早点回去比较好。”阿周那看了眼窗外的云层，稍微有些担心。

“不用那么着急，”柚李放下碗，“邻居给了半个西瓜，吃了再走也不急。”

迦尔纳打开旁边的电饭锅默默的盛饭。

这么说来……注意到这一点的阿周那发觉其实迦尔纳并不是吃得很少的类型，不知为何，顺着这样的思路，一个疑问油然而生：为什么他还是这么瘦？

或许是因为平时农活干的太多，消耗掉了吗？

然而阿周那想到柚李那种关怀的方式，这种问题大概他早就在很久以前就想到了，目前结果如此，某种程度上也只能说明：应该是这种状态。

在这种已经不是进行时而是完成时的生活状态里，他姗姗来迟，观察比改变更多，抑或是只能做一个彻头彻尾的旁观者。

可他也没有一定要深入其中的必要，为何又要思考这样无谓的事情呢？

果不其然，晚饭快要结束的时候，天边传来一声巨响，伴随着邻家的狗叫声，几滴硕大的雨点砸落在院中，伴随着空气中的闷热和泥土的气息，一场倾盆大雨开始了它对地面的洗礼。

“啊……下的好大。”柚李已经吃完，走到客厅外通向院里的门前，隔着玻璃向外张望，“明天又是一番忙活啊。”

“不好意思，回去的时候，能借我把伞吗？”阿周那端着碗碟起身，朝柚李询问。

“诶？住下吧？”柚李回答道。

“哈？”

“前辈也说了，太晚了就住下。”柚李换上一副笑呵呵的表情，回到沙发坐下，“这么大的雨一把伞是没什么用的，而且你的弓被雨淋湿了的话也会比较麻烦吧？”

“这倒不是问题……”

“且不说这个，最近发生的杀人案，尽管因为镇子上信息管制的缘故不为人知，但还是提醒了居民要减少夜间单独外出，你要辜负前辈的工作吗？”

“打电话和由理一起回去也没什么问题……”

“啊哈，”柚李打断他的话，一侧身从沙发边提起一个纸袋，“前辈下午拿了你的换洗用的东西来，她今天值夜班就不来了。”

被卖了。

从头到尾，彻彻底底的。

“以前你也是这样被耍的团团转来着。”迦尔纳不合时宜的发言。

“闭嘴。”阿周那扶额。

“毕竟前辈就是这样的人。”柚李从厨房里拿来了麦茶，满脸微笑，“西瓜等半个小时再说，因为也没有多余的房间，今晚去你哥屋里睡吧？”


	5. Chapter 5

尽管多少有些无奈，但在柚李家过夜的事情还是就这么决定了。

切好的西瓜放在盘子里，屋里一角的电风扇安定的转动着吹出清凉潮湿的风，一旁的电视机播放着综艺，偶像团体精神充沛的解说，时不时响起的观众席上的欢笑，窗外还下着大雨，种种声音混杂在一起，却一点也不让人觉得刺耳，而更倾向于是错落有致的某支曲目。

“坂仓，你在干什么？”阿周那起了一个话头。

饭后，柚李就从自己的房间里拿出了笔记本，拿了坐垫坐在桌前后就一直在键盘上噼噼啪啪的敲动键盘。

“写小说，”柚李在打字的中途拿过旁边的麦茶喝了一口，继续奋笔疾书，“算是副业吧，还能挣些现金回来。”

“原来如此。”阿周那没有继续打探更多的事情，至于笔名是什么在写什么样的小说之类的，他也不是很感兴趣，不干涉别人做事也是他的原则之一。

迦尔纳在这场对话中始终一语不发，一个人坐在一边啃着西瓜，毫无情绪波动的看着综艺节目。

这时，柚李停了下来，看看他们两个。

“总觉得这样的场景好怀念啊。”他笑了起来，伸手拿过一牙西瓜。

“怀念？”

“估计你们可能记不清了，”柚李解释，“你们小的时候，我放学后经常看见你们坐在客厅来着。”

“是……是吗？”

“当时因为拒绝跟对方看一样的频道，还经常打架来着。”

好幼稚……

“我们经常打架吗……？”阿周那问道，说实话，儿时的记忆已经变得有些暧昧，大抵当年在这里度过的暑假的种种事情只有坂仓和由理还能回忆起细节了。

“经常经常，有一次迦尔纳还从山坡上掉下去了，撞到下面的树枝上，划了很大的口子，”柚李在自己的胸口比划，“当时吓死我了，流了那么多血。”

莫名的罪恶感。

“现在还能看到痕迹来着，虽说小孩子的恢复力很强，不过那样深的伤口多少还是有点勉强吧……”

“你不必感到抱歉。”迦尔纳突然转过来对阿周那说道，“摔下去是我个人的原因。”

“诶？”柚李露出抱歉的表情，“都是过去的事情了，没必要再追究谁对谁错。而且等到迦尔纳又能活动的时候，你们就又开始打架了。”

“是吗……”阿周那完全不记得自己儿时还这么有攻击力。

“前辈那时候去超市买东西的时候还说你们超好办，零食只要买蘑菇山和竹笋村就够了。”柚李笑起来，“一边说着‘简单简单’一边坏笑着挑东西。”

柚李的话颇有画面感，阿周那马上就想到还是高中生的由理，挑着嘴角在零食货架上挑零食的模样。

“嗯？真好对付啊。”在找寻只有不同口味的零食的时候，还能发出些漫不经心的感叹。

只能说真不愧是当年的一方恶霸吗……

“不过多少还是想让你们俩尝尝一些单独种类的东西的。”柚李点点头，“坑蒙拐骗多少还是起了作用，只不过那时候你们都还太小，就不明白大人的事情了。”

“……”

“是吗。”迦尔纳在一片沉默之中开口说道，“是吗……是吗。”

“为什么要重复三遍……？”柚李汗颜。

“因为实在是很难以置信，不由得就……”

“被耍这件事会让你们这么震惊吗？”柚李看了看一语不发的阿周那，“如果前辈知道了，大概会很愉悦吧。”

“能想到……”

在场所有人都想到了彼方翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，很是愉快的大笑的场景。

“什么？竟然没有发现吗？”一边笑还能一边说出更过分的话。

“呃，”柚李生硬的转开话题，“阿周那，觉得无聊的话，去书房看看如何？”

“也好，谢谢。”

“迦尔纳，带他去看看吧，我还有工作，就拜托你了。”柚李带笑，对着迦尔纳双手合十。

“嗯。”迦尔纳放下手中的西瓜皮，从地板上站了起来，在屋内白炽灯的灯光下，短裤的裤腿里露出的小腿还有方才压着产生的红印，他抬起腿，白色的脚踩在深色的木地板上，两者的色调成了鲜明的对比。

阿周那也站了起来，刚才坐着所目睹的那一幕在脑海里鲜明的复苏过来，就快要从那里移不开视线。

他们离开客厅，沿着走廊踏上楼梯，迦尔纳摸着黑打开二楼的电灯，径直的朝着房子最深处走去。目的地是紧闭的木门，推开门，昏暗的室内陈列着一排排书架。

微黄的灯亮了起来，同样铺着木地板的室内中央放着一张长桌，上面放着各式各类的书。围着桌子，靠墙竖着一排排书架，有些是在房屋建造之初就提前围好，然后在中间钉上木板而成。

各式各样的书籍整齐的放在书架上，偶有些斜靠在松散的空隙中。

“随便看吧。”迦尔纳说道，紧接着指了下不远处的书架，“那些是柚李的样书，小心一点不要弄坏，他会生气的。”

交代完这一切，还没有等阿周那说些什么，迦尔纳便很快转身离去，消失在楼梯上。

阿周那一个人在雨声沁染的房内走了一圈，大概是书籍按照坂仓的想法分了类，一边是大量的画集和文史类的书目，另一边有一整个书架则塞满了犯罪学、法学的书，在那旁边，还有半个柜子里全部是各种漫画单行本，也不知道是谁在看。

这时他想起迦尔纳提到的坂仓的样书，带着些许隐秘的好奇来到书架前，素雅的书籍上印着的笔名很是眼熟。小心翼翼的取出一本，果然是在城市书店里所见到过的，甚至在阿周那的中学里都很流行一时的推理小说，以至于刚刚在旁边书架上看到那么多的犯罪学和法学的书籍也变得毫不奇怪。

难不成坂仓所说的副业其实超级赚钱……

阿周那看着封面，陷入沉思。

无论是坂仓还是由理，无论是过去还是现在，似乎都太过于深不可测了。

十点的钟声响起，迦尔纳打了个哈欠从电视前站了起来，柚李还在和电脑奋战。

“我洗好了。”阿周那穿着睡衣回到了客厅，没擦干的头发上还带着湿气。

“你们先睡吧，我还要等好一会儿。”柚李加快了手下的速度，看上去是相当的好状态，颇有种停不下来的气势。

迦尔纳的房间在二楼，和柚李的书房不同，是横拉的纸门。室内的摆放没有想象中的那样乏味无趣，相反的则是靠着窗养了形形色色的绿色植物。迦尔纳轻车熟路的拉开壁橱门，拉出两床被子铺在榻榻米上，阿周那在门外不动声色的张望屋内的环境。

木制天花板上悬挂着的方形的灯，紧挨着壁橱的巨大的窗户，还有一窗台的一小盆一小盆的绿色植物和盛了一半水的玻璃杯，他平时使用的书桌正对壁橱挨着窗户放着，桌上是摊开的笔记本和课本，拉开的笔袋里露出一截黑笔的笔身。书桌左边是一个低矮的柜子，柜子上零散的放着相框和书包，一本漫画摞在几本文库本的最上面，看上去格外显眼。走进室内，房间的最左侧放着矮桌，还插着电源线的笔记本放在那里，正对着地面上还有一张扁平的坐垫。

房间的些许杂乱让迦尔纳这个人顿时充满了生活气息，用玻璃杯给植物的花盆里倒水，从书房拿来漫画，放学后把书包随意的放在柜子上，抑或是使用电脑之后没有拔掉电源就那样放着不管，眼前的这些弥补了阿周那所不了解的、但是迦尔纳确确实实经历过的生活。

被子相邻着铺好，出于某种程度的敌意还是拉开了一定距离，不同颜色的毛巾被，和一样是方形的枕头，柚李也从客厅搬了电脑回到自己的卧室里。

灯暗了下去，雨声阵阵，阿周那在黑暗中望着天花板，隐隐能感觉到迦尔纳的呼吸声敲打着耳膜。

睡不着。


	6. Chapter 6

睡不着并不是因为天气炎热或者是毫无睡意，而是作为在他人眼中无限完美的阿周那不为人知的唯一的怪癖：他相当的认床。

这倒也不是一个特别困扰他的事实，相对而言，阿周那对床的依赖性远没有对枕头那么高，而且他对环境的适应也比较快，所以只会在离开原本用惯了的床的第一个夜晚难以入睡而已，当然这是在枕头不变的场合下，床和枕头都是新的还要另当别论。

是的，也就是眼下的这种状况，尤其旁边还躺着他的宿敌。

窗外的雨仍然下个不停，时不时有雨滴砸在房檐上，发出间歇性的巨响。在睡眠和清醒的朦胧之中，他半睁着眼睛，在一片黑暗中，无意识的侧耳倾听迦尔纳的呼吸声。

雨声、滴答滴答的钟表声，电风扇转动的咯吱声，房间里满是迦尔纳的味道，透过窗户的缝隙，雨季特有的气味也挤了进来。气温开始逐渐降低，盖着毛巾被的感觉刚刚好，空气潮湿，连鼻腔深处都是水的感觉，就好像身体也开始融化，和周围的水汽融为一体。

但还是睡不着，就这么躺着，直到开始觉得灼烧起来，掀开毛巾被，身上还是渗出一层薄汗。

阿周那翻了个身，在睡觉之前他们各自背对而躺，眼下他保持着平躺的姿势，再度尝试入眠。

雨夜格外的漫长，笼罩周身的黑暗让时间感也变得错乱，不知过了多久，阿周那顺势再度翻身，朦朦胧胧的睁开眼睛，刚好和迦尔纳的脸撞了个正着，一下子清醒过来。

不管怎么说，太近了！

迦尔纳的半个身体已经探出了自己的床铺之外，和阿周那几乎变成脸贴脸的距离也不难理解。想避免过近接触的阿周那急急忙忙的翻了回去，但是刚才平躺着的地方已经变热，再翻一个身就会从另一边接触到地板，这点他多少还是有点想避免。

等到想翻回去的时候，已经为时已晚，迦尔纳的手都落在了他的这一边。

这一来一去，阿周那精神上已经毫无睡意，但是大脑还是能感觉到摇摇晃晃的疲劳感，他有些焦躁的叫了迦尔纳。

“喂，你往那边一点。”他说着话，一边试图将迦尔纳推回去。

“嗯……？”迦尔纳发出含混的声音，黑暗中响起布料摩擦的声音，大概是翻了一下。

这样应该能回他自己的那边了吧，阿周那想着，松了一口气，脖子却突然被强硬的围住，推到一个有些温暖的怀里。

什么！

“迦尔纳……”他伸出手试图推开把自己抱住的人，小声的朝他发火，“睡迷糊也该有个限度！”

“划了很大的口子……”

这时，柚李晚上聊天时的话突然闯进脑海，阿周那摁在迦尔纳胸膛上的手停了下来。

尽管柚李和迦尔纳都说了不必在意，但如果是自己造成的那道伤口的话……

迦尔纳的头靠了过来，隔着额发，能感觉到他潮湿的气息。

“迦尔纳……”阿周那放弃了手上的挣扎，叫他的名字。

回答他的只有萦绕在耳边的呼吸声和迦尔纳心脏的跳动声。

困意冷不丁的袭上头来，还未思考明天面对这幅样子该作何解释，他已经忍不住闭上了眼睛。

翌日清晨，果不其然，现场一度十分尴尬。

首先是来叫两人起床的彼方由理同志目睹了这样的画面。

“早上好……”站在由理身后穿着围裙向房内张望的坂仓话说了半截，剩下就被主人活生生的吞回了肚子里。

阿周那和迦尔纳都被这一声从睡梦中叫醒，迦尔纳还是因为早上的低血压，睁着迷茫的眼睛呆呆的看着阿周那的脸，而阿周那已经彻底清醒，目瞪口呆的和他视线相对。

“关系真好。”由理站在一边“噗嗤”笑出了声，柚李趁着这个机会“砰”的关上了房门，强硬的拉走了旁边刚刚值夜班归来的魔王。

“你什么时候松手……”阿周那只觉得脸上一阵发烫，皱着眉，难得的垂下眼帘避开了迦尔纳的注视。

“抱歉。”迦尔纳干脆利落的松开了手，从被褥上坐起身来，窗外的雨已经停了，在窗户外照射进来的日光里，阿周那看见了迦尔纳有些发红的耳尖。

他“唰”的一下站起身来，走出了房间，留迦尔纳一个人在房间里。

阿周那朝着洗手间的方向走去，楼下传来由理和坂仓的说话声，脖子被迦尔纳胳膊触碰到的地方隐隐发烫，他伸出手去，覆上了那片带着薄汗的皮肤。

心脏剧烈的跳动起来，连呼吸的节奏都被带乱，走进卫生间，拧开水龙头，阿周那用力的把带着温度的水拍到了脸上。

果然早饭的时候也十分的尴尬。

坂仓一大早做了阿周那昨晚提到的玉子烧，又煮了白米粥，桌子中央分别是白萝卜、黄瓜和海带丝，以及一碟刚出锅的面饼。白萝卜是用盐和醋临时腌好的，萝卜的辛辣和醋的酸味刚好中和，再加上表面不均匀的咸味，在夏天闷热的早上吃起来十分的清爽。黄瓜也是腌好的，在醋和盐入味的时候撒上切成丝的干辣椒，再浇上一层热油，让辣椒的味道在黄瓜之上炸裂开来，但并没有辣的不能入口，相反，辣椒的香味反而成为了主人，和盐醋混在在一起，表面的油腻全然被黄瓜抵消，变得十分容易入口，也不同于寻常的拌黄瓜那样单调乏味。海带丝则是迦尔纳从商店街上买回来的咸菜，坂仓家的常备咸菜。

在阿周那和迦尔纳陆续来到桌边的时候，由理已经坐在那里狼吞虎咽，坂仓在电饼锅前举着面粉和葱段的混合液，将它们倾倒在涂好了油的锅底上，马上油的沸腾声和葱段的味道传来。

阿周那在由理的对面坐了下来，说了一声“我开动了”便从盘子里夹了一张饼。

“怎么样？”坂仓合上锅盖，等待着饼加热，一边就近的坐在了由理的身旁。

“很美味。”阿周那尝了一口之后，回答了自己的真实感想。

“那就好。”坂仓很是高兴的点头，看来他很喜欢被别人夸奖自己的料理。

这时，迦尔纳终于来了，他一边说着早上好，一边坐在了阿周那的旁边。

的确是会变成这样……阿周那在心里感叹道。

本来是想避开他的，但是往往事情总是不能如他所愿。

“嗯？”由理比谁都能哪壶不开提哪壶，注意到眼前莫名尴尬的气氛的时候，她已经忍不住笑了起来，本来就因为值了夜班困个半死，就连笑点也变得低了不少。

“你们哪里关系不好了？”她顶着黑眼圈，眼泪都快要笑出来了。

“那只是个事故。”阿周那僵硬的反驳，他多少也是对于昨夜迦尔纳的睡相感到了恼火，如果不是因为他不好好的在自己的那边睡的话，这种事也不会发生。

“是吗？”由理一手撑着脸看着阿周那和迦尔纳，脸上满是玩味。

“前辈，欺负人也该适可而止啊。”坂仓在一旁无奈的解围。

“只是想起来几年前还是小学生的时候，经常打架，阿姨还时不时打电话过来跟我商量，你们兄弟俩关系这么差要怎么办啊……”由理说着，夹了一筷子萝卜放进嘴里。

“是吗？”坂仓露出欣慰的表情，“我还以为她没有关心过这些。”

“不，阿姨还是挺上心的，总是叫我打电话给她汇报来着。”由理跟坂仓聊了起来，“那个时候不是迦尔纳摔到坡下划破了胸口吗？她也挺担心的。”

“有吗？她完全没给我打过电话啊？”坂仓很是惊讶。

“你那会应该是换号码了，阿姨打不通，不过那个时候，你还记得吗，我们在家里赶学生会的材料，阿周那一脸世界末日的表情冲进来二话不说就拖上你往森林那边跑……”由理对坂仓比划着，“说着‘迦尔纳那家伙要死了’，吓得你也急急忙忙的跑过去。”

“那个倒是很印象深刻……”坂仓点头，“伤口那么深。”

“是吗？”迦尔纳在一边问道，“我以为并没有多严重的。”

“你摔晕了所以不觉得。”坂仓苦笑，“都抱到医院缝了好多针，医生都把我骂了一顿。”

“结果好了之后还是打起了架。”由理耸肩，“后来阿姨打电话过来听说了之后反而毫不惊奇，还跟我讲这是兄弟俩特有的相处方式什么的，从那以后就很放心的没怎么打电话过来谈人生了。”

“阿姨也挺厉害的啊……”坂仓感叹道。

“阿周那，脸很红哟。”

“你看错了。”阿周那毫不犹豫的否认道。

“是吗？”由理咬着筷子尖，看看他，再看看埋头专注于凉菜的迦尔纳，露出仿佛心知肚明的微笑来。


	7. Chapter 7

早饭很快结束，迦尔纳和前夜一样收拾起了碗碟，作为食客的阿周那尽管有些尴尬，但终归还是礼貌占了上风，起身把收好的盘子放进厨房的水槽里。

打开水龙头的开关，清凉的水笔直的落进带着食物残渣的瓷器中，迦尔纳走了过来，隔着空气都能感觉到他身上的温度。

“让我来吧。”迦尔纳凑近了伸手去拿阿周那手里的盘子，骨节分明的手指擦过他的手掌。

“不用了，让我来吧。”阿周那挡住了他的手，再度往水池前走了两步，“坂仓那边应该也有事找你。”

“你不知道怎么洗。”迦尔纳说着话，很是强硬的拿走了阿周那手里的盘子，身体不由得往前挤了挤，几乎就要和阿周那贴在一起。

“阿周那，我们一会要去田里，你去吗？”坂仓这时刚巧走进厨房，“前辈说你难得来一次乡下……”

阿周那空着手，回头看见坂仓复杂的表情，急忙后退了一步面向他站好：“不，我还是跟由理一起回去吧。就不在这继续打扰了。”

在他身后，迦尔纳已经默默的把洗涤剂挤在了海绵上，清洗起碗碟来。

由理从坂仓的身后冒了出来：“跟着去看看呗？”

“……”

“怎么了？觉得和你哥抱在一起睡不好意思了？”

“并没有。”阿周那微微皱眉，视线一转，恰巧看见迦尔纳微红的耳尖。

“是吗？那就好，毕竟也都不是小孩子了嘛。”由理点点头，看上去又有什么鬼点子。

“这和那个有什么关系吗？”

“我想你不愿意去田里是因为这个啊。”由理歪头，“反正你回去也没什么事可做吧？好不容易来一次却天天宅在没有空调的屋子里，很浪费啊。而且我回去还要睡觉，你也不能看电视吧？”

“……”

“怎么样，去看看吧？”由理再一次问他。

阿周那无奈的点了点头。

“那就这么愉快的决定了，你的包和弓我就带回去了。”由理扬了扬手中的车钥匙，“有什么要留下来的赶紧去拿。”

自行车在公路上飞驰，一路是绿油油的水田，雨后天晴，万里无云，太阳似乎比以往更加明亮，向万事万物播撒自己的光辉。蝉鸣阵阵，偶有鸟鸣之声响起，在平原上回荡着，阿周那和来时一样，背对着迦尔纳坐在自行车的后座。而坂仓则一个人骑了车，走在迦尔纳的前面不远处。

在时不时的颠簸中，耳边擦过的温暖的风，被汗水濡湿的额发轻轻摇曳，阿周那抬起头看向一望无际的晴空，有种仿佛此时此刻身处蔚蓝深处的感觉，连同自行车的颠簸也变得像是翻腾的上升气流般，让身体摇晃起来。

他们一直到了田边的小屋门口才停了下来。

小屋的占地不大，坂仓甚至没有给小屋上锁，直接一推便进入昏暗的室内。

室内是寻常的和室的设计，走上悬空的地板，房间正中间是残留着余烬的炉子，一侧的墙壁上倚靠着一些农业工具，角落里放着几根圆木。

进门时阿周那感觉到一股违和感，他转过头，玄关处的土地上看上去似乎有些蹊跷。

“嗯？你发现了这个啊。”坂仓注意到了他的样子，走下地板穿上了鞋子，来到他所注视的那个地方，手在地面上略一摸索，土地上的一块顿时被他掀了起来。

那里是一个小小的地窖，高度大概是刚好能半蹲着盖上盖子，此时里面空无一物。

“偶尔会在这里放点东西，家里地窖不够用的时候就拿到这边来。”坂仓合上地窖的盖子，“不过因为设计的问题，现在只能从里面上锁。”

“从里面上锁？”

“你可不要怀疑我在干什么坏事啊。” 坂仓站起来一脸苦笑，“虽然因为不想被偷东西而故意弄的隐蔽了点，但只能在里面上锁的话，即使被查到也不能说什么了吧？”

莫名其妙的想法和举动。

“先不管这个了，把雨鞋换上，否则一会下田的时候会弄湿鞋子的。“坂仓脱了鞋回到地板上去，从角落里拿来了一双橡皮靴，“虽说你围观也可以，但还是也想亲自体验一下的吧？”

“嗯。”阿周那点点头，一面道谢，一面接过了坂仓递来的靴子，坐在地板边缘上换下了运动鞋。

“鞋子也好了，工具也够了。”坂仓环顾了一下房里的四周，“走吧。”

这天的工作很简单，水田杂草的定时清理，虽然用工具能推掉一些生长在水稻中间的部分，但是其他地方的杂草则需要手动清理。

迦尔纳轻车熟路的沿着一边走进了水田，他弯着腰，沾着泥水的手把拔下来的植物扔进腰上挂着的筐子。坂仓给阿周那讲了一下大致如何操作，两人并排一起在田里忙活了起来。

早上的时间很快过去，阿周那也变得熟练了起来，坂仓去了一趟小屋，把之前放在屋里的便当盒拿了出来。三个人洗了手，直接坐在田地之间的缓坡上，坂仓打开便当盒，里面是裹着海苔的饭团和手握寿司。

“这些是鸡肉的，这些是鸡蛋……”他在饭盒里比划了一下，让各自坐在自己两侧的迦尔纳和阿周那分别拿了一个，又举起手里的保温杯，“还有惯例的麦茶。”

阿周那看了看手中三角形的饭团，咬了一口，海苔的咸鲜味混杂着柔软的鸡肉和蛋黄酱的口感在嘴里蔓延开来。

偶尔吹过一阵风，水田的表面如同水波纹一般摇曳起来。

“喂——”一个男人扛着锄头路过，朝这边招了招手。

“中午好。”坂仓朝他挥了挥手，不等阿周那问便向他解释道，“是这儿的居民，他的田在前面。”

“嗯。”阿周那点点头，跟着旁边的两个人一起朝那人挥了挥手。

“村上的会议，别忘记参加啊。”男人露出很朴实的笑容，说着一口泥土气息的本地方言。

“好的，谢谢你。”坂仓用标准发音朝他喊道。

“你怎么还说着普通话……我就先回去啦！”男人笑了笑，寒暄着转身离开了。

“拜拜。”坂仓对他的背影喊道。

很快下午的工作也早早结束，日落西斜，空旷的平野上远远近近的响起鸟叫声，蝉鸣的余韵还漂浮在温热的空气中，坂仓和迦尔纳一前一后，悠闲地推着自行车在路上走着，阿周那跟在他们身后，和来时一样张望着周围的风景。

不知道是谁先起的头，或许也是坂仓和迦尔纳一贯以来的做法，从田地出发后他们就很有默契的没有立即骑上自行车匆匆离去，在太阳逐渐落进地平线的过程中一步一步的走过平坦的公路。

远离田地，逐渐靠近山脚，群鸟从茂密的丛林里飞腾而出。自行车“吱呀”一声，迦尔纳停下了脚步，就像是一直以来的习惯那般理所当然的向空气伸出手，小小的鸟儿停落在他的指尖。

在骤停的蝉鸣中，夏风不着痕迹的流动起来，阿周那在后面看见迦尔纳被夕阳染了金边的发梢游动。鸟儿在他的手上转了转头，终于舒展了翅膀重新翱翔。

“迦尔纳？”听见声音的坂仓从远处转过身来。

“刚刚鸟飞过来了。”迦尔纳收回手，重新握住车把，“骑车回去吧。”

“等等。”坂仓抬手，声音十分严肃，“你们俩都站在那里别动。”

“怎么了吗？”阿周那不由得想向前走去。

“别过来！”坂仓的表情也发生了细微的变化，“我可没有让你们看见了这种景象还能平静接受的自信。”

他说着，从口袋里拿出手机，似乎是在给什么人打电话。

“喂？前辈？又出现了。”他有些苦恼的挠挠头，“嗯，他们俩也在……别说那么多，快点过来吧。”

坂仓挂断电话，看了看远处站着的迦尔纳和阿周那，苦笑了一下：“我想你们也应该知道是什么。抱歉，还是在那边稍微等一下吧。前辈应该很快就来了。”

他说完，回头重新望向灌木深处，在凌乱的枝叶之间，隐隐能看到一摊深色的血迹，和上次的脚不同，这次是一只淋湿了的、毫无血色的手。


	8. Chapter 8

由理在二十分钟后开着车抵达了现场。

她推开车门，脸上是掩盖不住的焦躁，大概是刚刚从被窝里爬起来的缘故，头发也有些乱糟糟的。

坂仓大约是察觉到了眼前魔王因为被打扰了休眠的不悦，顿时心神领会的后退了几步，试图离开她的攻击范围。

由理挠了挠头，向树林前走了几步，往里看了两眼，再转头看看一旁的坂仓，脸上十分的不爽。

“你是不是最近运气特别好？”她开口问道。

“没有啊……”坂仓一边陪笑，一边往后退。

“那怎么可能就能一眼看到……”她说了一半，声音戛然而止，飞快的一回头看见迦尔纳和阿周那一脸无辜，手上猛的拉住了想要后退的坂仓。

“你眼力也太好了吧？啊？”

“我也没办法啊，我来的时候都没发现，谁知道就能那么巧……”坂仓举手投降，“我不是故意的啊！”

“哦。”由理松开手，两手抱胸，“Doctor一会就来了，等等吧？反正一会也得做笔录的。”

“你们俩。”她转过身来，脸上秒露出微笑，“没看到吧？”

两人坚定的摇头。

“那就好。”她很是满意的点头，“车上有加热的便当，饿了就去拿吧。”

“我觉得前辈你能在现场吃下饭也是很厉害……”坂仓吐槽。

“这是我的工作啊。”由理拍肩，“你只是因为冷静到变态而已。”

“冷静我是很赞同的，但变态请允许我拒绝。”

“少废话，过来。”

她一把揽过坂仓，两人聚到一边说起了什么。阿周那暂时还不饿，只是多少站的有些久了，腿有些酸，但又不敢在附近找个地方坐下，便毫不犹豫地拉开由理车的车门坐了进去。

车内开着冷气，比外面的空气要稍冷，身上还有些汗的阿周那不由得哆嗦了一下，下意识的去看迦尔纳。

迦尔纳站在车外，似乎没有注意到这边，他若有所思的望向遥远的地平线，有些苍白的脸上划下一滴汗水。

不久后，一辆车顺着公路出现，那辆黑色的车一直开到由理的车前才停了下来，车门在停稳之后就被打开，一个扎着马尾的男人穿着白大褂走下车来。

阿周那回到车外，男人路过时朝他露出微笑，那种事务性的笑容莫名的让他回想起了遥远的城市的日常生活。

“Doctor！”由理朝男人挥了挥手。

“柚李，彼方，晚上好。”男人朝两人打招呼。

“晚上好，Dr.罗曼。”面对熟人，且年龄差距不大的法医，坂仓一如既往的带着标准发音不带敬语的回应道。

“不过你还真是……”罗曼习惯性的露出微笑，带着白色手套的手摸了摸头，“不做刑侦真的很浪费。”

“不不不，请让我继续做农业。”坂仓显然知道罗曼是在开玩笑，很是上道的接话。

“所以说……”罗曼一转视线，看见远处的两名未成年，“在哪里？”

由理会心的指了指森林。

“在我检查之前，先等达芬奇亲做好现场勘查吧。”罗曼朝着森林望了一眼。

此时，从黑车的驾驶座上走下来一个长发女子，和由理的感觉大有不同，她走到车后，打开后备仓，从里面取出一个巨大的手提箱。

“由理亲，帮我一下吧。”被称为达芬奇的女子提着那只现场勘查箱，将它放在地面上打开，“一会有人来的话，公关就交给你啦。”

“交给我吧。”由理拍拍胸脯，“其他前辈也差不多要来了。”

“希望他们能不那么兴师动众。”达芬奇苦笑，“这件事上面为了消息管制也是费了一番功夫。”

“达芬奇亲也要快一点啊。”

坂仓在两位女士亲密交谈的途中来到了阿周那和迦尔纳这一侧，露出很抱歉的表情：“大概今晚没办法准时开饭了。”

“没事。”阿周那摇摇头，“这件事和我来那天的事有什么关系吗？”

“应该很有吧。”坂仓摸了摸下巴，似乎是思考了起来，“看上去不简单啊。”

“一会我们也要去做笔录吗？”迦尔纳问道。

“毫无疑问。”坂仓苦笑，“前辈带的便当，还是趁热吃吧。”

“说的也是。”迦尔纳说着，打开了便当盒。

等到一切全部处理完，已经是深夜，三人走出警察局，院落里站着刚刚开完搜查会议的由理。

“哟！”她很有精神头的朝他们晃了晃手里的车钥匙，“开车送你们，我也要回去补觉。”

四个人坐进由理的车，空调已经打开，车内的温度清凉舒适，由理和坂仓坐在前排，汽车发动后，由理转着方向盘开出院子，沿着路朝坂仓家直去。

一路上四个人都一语不发，坂仓和由理似乎想聊点什么，但都欲言又止，谁都没有主动起一个话头。

“想说什么就说吧？”迦尔纳坐在后面一句话打破了低迷的气氛，“不用介意我们的。”

“抱歉。”由理看了眼后视镜，嘴角扬起，“作为大人的你，也说些什么吧？”

“我没有什么可以说的……”坂仓尴尬的坐在一边。

“不就是想问现场情况吗？”由理还是一如既往的敏锐，“现场勘查判断是激情杀人，用了铁镐一击致命。”她说着指了指自己的头部。

“是吗……”坂仓很是无力的笑了一下。

“应该是昨晚的事情吧，否则你们也不会这么简单就被放出来的。”由理继续说道，“因为下雨现场也被破坏了一些，痕迹也变少了，就连唯一的脚印也因为是镇上统一标配的雨靴留下的，没办法作为搜查线索。”

“应该有关联吧……”由理仿佛自言自语了一句。

坂仓仿佛没听到那句话似的，一只手撑着头看向窗外。

送走了两个人，车上也变得冷清起来。阿周那跟着由理回去，自然没有下车。

“刚才的有关联是指？”在车行驶的中途，他坐在后排问道。

“啊，是这个事啊。”由理坐在前排随口答道，“别看那家伙那样悠闲的样子，以前家里还是出了点事的。”

“出了什么事？”

“可不是什么愉快的话题哦？”由理透过后视镜看了一眼后排阿周那严肃的脸。

“我跟他是同校同学，你去过迦尔纳的学校应该也是知道的，我们都是学生会的，他自己大概还参加了剑道部吧？”由理用问句表达了自己的不确定，“总之那是十年前，你还没来镇上的时候。”

她一边说话一边转动方向盘，车拐上山坡，窗外完全黑了下来，只有车灯照亮的一片。

“你见过坂仓的父母吗？”由理突然问道。

“他的父母？”阿周那回想了一下，“好像没有，完全没有印象。”

“因为在你来之前，他的父母已经去世了。以前镇子上也出过杀人案，我想你大概就知道为什么了吧？”由理的语气平缓，没有多余的同情，只是单纯的陈述事实，”那案子和现在一模一样，都是激情杀人，所以证据也很少，最后连凶手也没能抓到。”

“的确不是怎么愉快的话题……”阿周那隐约觉得大概自己问了什么不该问的事，沉默了下来。

“迦尔纳是在那件事发生之前来的，别看他那样什么都不说，但应该还是知道不少的。你想知道的话，找他问问我想应该会告诉你的。”由理笑了一下，“别打架就成。”

“怎么可能……”阿周那无可奈何，“不管怎么说也都快要成人了。”

“是吗？那就好。”由理点点头，“有个兄弟的话，很多时候还是多少有个依靠的不是吗？”

“我自己能解决问题，依靠就不必了。”

“那就要看你自己了，”由理拧了拧车上收音机的音量，“年轻人还是要多体验体验生活才好。”

并没有褒奖，也没有贬低，只是放任其生长，大概这是由理的一贯作风。

阿周那看向窗外黑暗的景色，车里响起爵士乐轻佻的旋律，由理突然一语不发，安安静静地开着车。

“这么说来，我来的那天，你是和他好久没见了？”他突然想起来过去的事，有点好奇的顺势打听。

“嗯，葬礼结束，他还是老样子，嘻嘻哈哈的跟人打招呼过日子。因为跟通常情况太过于相反，所以对他多少还是不放心吧……”由理撩了撩刘海，突然像个大叔一样的发起火来，猛的一拍方向盘，“对事件表现的漠不关心，却又旁敲侧击的跟人打听案件，那家伙想干什么啊？”

“由理呢？你为什么要当刑警？”阿周那转移话题。

“哈？为什么突然问这个？”由理马上转移了集火对象，但又很快泄了气，“不是因为那家伙，你不要误会了。”

“我没有想到那里去。”

“要说原因也很简单，因为这可是我的镇子。”

哈？这次内心发出惊呼的是阿周那。“我的镇子”这个说法是怎么回事啊？

“敢对我的镇子出手的人——”由理扬起嘴角，“不可原谅。”

根本就是个女魔王。


	9. Chapter 9

昨夜的一系列事情发生在先，两人开车回去后就各自匆匆洗澡睡觉。早上起床时，由理已经从家里消失，留下厨房里的一锅带着余温的汤圆证明她存在过。阿周那洗漱完毕，重新加热的汤圆在燃气灶上咕嘟咕嘟的吐着泡，他关了燃气灶的火，用汤勺把汤圆舀进碗里。

隔着厨房的玻璃，窗外是鸟啼蝉鸣，清晨的日光照射在地面上，树叶偶尔随着风晃动起来。屋内时钟秒针转动，水龙头上水滴滴落水池，金属的勺子伸进碗里，画着圈搅动着冒着热气的汤汁。

今天去道场吧。

昨天发生了那样的事，再加上由理讲的往事，他现在并不想去坂仓家打扰。

汤圆是芝麻味的，应该是由理一贯老土的喜好，她似乎对于现在流行的水晶汤圆毫无兴趣，冰箱冷藏室某个抽屉里满满当当的全是芝麻汤圆的包装盒。阿周那感受着过甜的芝麻糊在嘴里化开的感觉的时候，不知为何突然十分的怀念坂仓家的早晨：电视机里播报晨间新闻的声音、米粥的香味、配菜的清凉，还有坂仓和迦尔纳过于日常的对话。

尽管他是为了远离了城市的喧嚣而来，但还是本能的朝着喧嚣而去。这大概是多年来城市生活的习惯，乡下宁静平淡的生活虽然对于修生养息极好，但终究还是不能完全习惯。

果然还是应该去道场一趟，清理一直以来堆积的杂念。

粘稠无味的汤圆汤冲淡了嘴里挥之不去的甜味，阿周那把碗和锅放进水池，打开水龙头冲洗起来。明亮的晨光中，裹着水珠的白瓷碗碗筷架上闪闪发亮。

他回到房间，找到向卫宫借的钥匙，带上弓箭和裙裤，暗自在心里盘算着中午在学校附近找一家饭馆解决午饭，一面推开了由理家的门。

在久未打理放任植物生长的院落里，白发的青年正弓下腰，出神的望着草丛深处的花朵，似乎是听见拉门的声音，他立刻站起身来，和阿周那双目相对。

“柚李说找你过去吃饭。”迦尔纳开口说道。

“……”阿周那一时无言，只得用手示意了下肩上的弓箭，“告诉他抱歉，我今天还是不去了。”

“是吗……”迦尔纳垂下眉毛，很明显的流露出失落之情。

莫名的像什么，但阿周那一时之间想不起来。

“晚上……”他还是忍不住说了下去，“晚上我会过去。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳点点头，“一定要来。”

“一定。”

“再见。”迦尔纳说完便转身离开。

阿周那在玄关看见他瘦高的背影逐渐远去，隐约回想起儿时的事情来。反身锁上门，走出院落，他想着过去的事情，朝着巴士车站走去。

那时他和这次一样，母亲似乎对于孩子单独出远门一事格外心大，又或是因为对生来无限完美的他的完全放心，让阿周那一个人乘上电车，从繁华的都市来到陌生的乡下。

来接他的是由理一家，由理的父亲也是当地的农家，三个人开着车把他从车站拉了回去。除去随身的东西，他的行李已经提前从城里寄来，自然也没有费什么功夫。他一个人住一间房，倒也能很好的照顾自己。

之后的某个下午，跟着周围邻居的孩子们一起出去玩的阿周那，遇上了同是和其他人一起玩的从未谋面的兄长迦尔纳。时值盛夏，迦尔纳穿着背心短裤蹲在树杈上，有些长的头发和树叶一同随着风轻轻摇晃，阿周那站在树下仰望着树上的迦尔纳——那时他还不会爬树，只觉得会爬树是一件新奇的厉害事。树荫之间的光斑令人炫目，鸟叫和蝉鸣在树林里格外喧嚣，一直眺望着远方的迦尔纳恰巧低下了头，背着光芒，他和在地面上的阿周那视线相对。

阿周那记得那时自己的惊讶之情，但究竟是为何而惊讶，记忆的关键部分却已经变得模糊不清。

他回忆起一切的起因是两个团体之间的其他成员的小冲突，无非也就是寻常小孩子的小打小闹，但矛盾很快就被激化，直到他和迦尔纳作为各自团体的头头不得不开始决一死战，这一打就是一个暑假。

从那时开始，由理家里万年不用的创可贴成为了药箱里经常不够用的物资，最后就连酒精喷在伤口上的痛感他也已经完全习惯。他和迦尔纳的身手突飞猛进，打架的手段也变的丰富多彩。

然后是那件听着由理和坂仓描述才想起来的过去他拼了命想要忘掉的事情。

一向不搞偷袭光明正大的阿周那，听了某个小伙伴的建议，在惯例和迦尔纳打架的中途，一弯腰抓起地上的沙土，朝他挥了出去。

阿周那不得不承认，在挥出手臂的瞬间，他满脑子都是终于可以战胜迦尔纳的、近乎狂喜般的念头。

可随后的事情发展给他迎头泼了一盆冷水，迦尔纳迷了眼睛，伸手去揉眼睛的时候，习惯性的后退几步想要躲避这段时间内来自阿周那的进攻。在阿周那还未来得及喊出声的时候，他已经一脚踩空，在遍野的阳光中，朝着山坡下深邃的丛林坠落。

那之后发生了什么，他的记忆就变得支离破碎起来。迦尔纳躺在神色的泥土上一动不动、被撕裂的上衣染上鲜红的画面还有些强烈的印象，其他事情除了残留在耳边残破的蝉鸣和其他人惊慌失措的叫喊，他一概回忆不起来，更不用提跑回坂仓家去的过程了。

如今想来，大概是真的因为恐惧而丧失了冷静。

毕竟他的愿望并不是杀死宿敌，而是完完整整的、在对双方都公平合理的情况下战胜宿敌，因而那次对决被作废，他还没有取得胜利。

直到现在，在和迦尔纳度过着两种截然不同的人生、生活在两种截然不同的环境的时刻，阿周那仍然把对方当作是自己最强大的敌人，全力以赴的去面对一切。大概，对于迦尔纳来说也是如此。

柚李清早去了村公所开会，回到菜棚已经是中午时分，迦尔纳已经把摘好的菜扔进了菜筐。大棚外，刚摘下不久的西红柿在冰水中一沉一浮，柚李路过时顺手拿了一个咬了一口，他抱着便当盒坐在门口的土堆上，招呼迦尔纳也过来分享午餐。

“是吗……”听完迦尔纳关于阿周那晚上才来吃饭的汇报，柚李抱着保温杯的盖子点点头，“那今晚吃凉面如何？刚刚坡上的婆婆给了些荞麦面。”

“也好。”迦尔纳点点头。

“木耳也有一些，跟鸡蛋一起炒，吃吗？”

“嗯。”

“不知道阿周那喜欢什么……”柚李拧开保温杯，重新倒满半盖子的透明液体，“昨晚熬的银耳莲子羹，现在冰好了。”

迦尔纳接了过去：“跟彼方打个电话问一下如何？”

“嗯……现在她在忙吧。”柚李苦笑。

“果然还是问问母亲吧。”迦尔纳尝了一口，融化了白糖的银耳羹十分的爽滑，毫不费力的就滑进了嗓子。

“阿姨啊……”柚李从口袋里摸出手机，翻开电话簿找到了许久未联系的那位女士，“你说的有道理，所以你来打。”

“？？？”迦尔纳一头雾水的，但还是接过了柚李递来的手机。

“已经拨通了，快说快说。”柚李笑着催促他。

“啊，嗯……”迦尔纳把手机靠上耳朵，听筒里传来熟悉的声音。

学校的道场在炎炎夏日中被寂静和阴凉所笼罩，偌大的空间内空无一人。阿周那走上光洁的地板，一路上种种纷杂的思绪已经彻底消失不见，只有耳边的隐约蝉鸣和地板上的脚步声。

他来到那天迦尔纳所站立过的箭靶前，举起弓箭，摆好架势，肌肉自动的舒展开来，一切都达到了恰到好处的时机，深吸一口气，感受着道场里洁净的空气顺着血液渗透五脏六腑。

余光仿佛能看到宿敌在瞄准靶心的身影，阿周那目不转睛的看着箭靶，松开手指。

“嘭”的一声闷响在道场里响起，细长的弓箭落在靶心，笔直的，有力的扎了进去。


	10. Chapter 10

回到坂仓家已经是下午五点，阿周那本想回去一趟放下东西，结果还在巴士上就接到了由理的电话。

“晚上我回去，顺带去坂仓那里蹭饭。”她大概是忙里偷闲，电话的背景音里传来一阵汽车里的电台声，“听说你早上没去？坂仓应该挺伤心的。”

可在锅里留下汤圆的不是你吗？阿周那欲言又止。

“虽然我早上觉得你可能会因为昨天那些事不想过去，就顺手准备了点早饭。不过，不去就算了连电话也不打可不行哟？”

“迦尔纳早上来了。”

“是吗？说了什么？”

“坂仓叫我过去吃早饭。”

“嗯嗯，然后呢？”

“因为我已经要去道场，所以就决定过去吃晚饭了。”

“这就没了？”

“没了。有什么问题吗？”

“没有。那你就快点过去吧？”

“我先回去放下东西再……”

“不行。”由理突然加重了语气打断他的话，“最近发生的事你也知道，在日落之前回去，晚上我会过去接你的。”

“我知道了。”察觉到由理话中警告的意味，阿周那不得不临时变更路线，下了巴士就朝着坂仓家走去。

抵达坂仓家的时候，阿周那和正在院子里蹲着拾掇香草的迦尔纳撞个正着。

“你来了。”迦尔纳说了一句，站起身来从大门走进屋里。

阿周那看着他离开的身影，加快了脚步跟了上去。

屋里飘着香甜的气味，还有迦尔纳的说话声，大抵是坂仓又在厨房里做着什么，阿周那想到。沿着走廊走近，果然看见坂仓站在燃气灶前用勺子搅动着沸腾的汤锅，一面把砂糖撒了进去。

“哦，阿周那，下午好。”注意到阿周那的脚步声，坂仓转过头来，朝他露出微笑。

“下午好。”阿周那回应道，“在做什么吗？”

“银耳羹。”坂仓重新看向锅里，“因为前辈很喜欢这个，所以特意重新做一锅。”

阿周那背着包走进厨房，和坂仓一同看向沸腾的锅，锅里的银耳如同巨大的花朵一般在透明的汤汁中绽放开来，清香的气味充斥着整个空间。

“把东西放下再来吧。”坂仓把勺子放进一旁的空碗，“有现成冰好的，要不要尝尝？”

“嗯，多谢。”阿周那转身离开。

“院子里的香草那样就可以了吗？”迦尔纳在这时加入了话题。

“放着吧，”坂仓从一旁盛满水的水盆里端起装满银耳羹的小锅，取过碗筷架上的空碗，分别倒满，“把这个拿去客厅和他一起喝吧？”

“嗯。”迦尔纳端起碗，“柚李你呢？”

“这边还没煮好，得等会了。”

阿周那在客厅坐下，沙发前的茶几上摊着课本和练习册，旁边是喝了半杯的麦茶，大概是在他来之前迦尔纳坐在这里度过了下午。

很快，厨房那边的对话结束，端着碗的迦尔纳出现在客厅门口，他赤裸着脚踏上地板，把银耳羹放在了阿周那的面前。

“谢谢。”阿周那看向碗中，裂了口的莲子和白色半透明的银耳在淡黄的液体中轻轻飘浮，深色的手覆上瓷碗的边缘，一股清凉却不冰冷的触感传来。

迦尔纳已经端着碗在他对面坐了下来，那里放着他的书，瘦削的手握住黑色的笔杆，“沙沙”的在纸上写起字来。

客厅里的风扇转着头向四周送去清凉的风，阿周那在恍惚中突然回过神来，从埋头学习的迦尔纳那里收回了视线。他端起碗，抿了一口爽滑的汤汁，清爽的口感在舌尖蔓延。

“怎么样？”此时迦尔纳突然抬起头来，单刀直入的向他发问。

“好喝。”阿周那没有拐弯抹角的意思，也是十分简单直接的表达了自己的感想。

“是吗。”像是得到了自己想要的回答，迦尔纳说完便又埋头专注于学习了。

隔着桌子，阿周那装作漫不经心的窥探迦尔纳的课本，看见他留在段落之间用硬朗的字体写下的笔记。

那字体甚至和他的字体有几分相似。

阿周那站起身来，走到自己的背包前，从包里掏出路上未看完的小说，回到茶几前坐了下来。

除了电风扇和蝉鸣的声音，偌大的客厅似乎就要被寂静所笼罩，阿周那偶尔翻过一页书，坐在对面的迦尔纳沉默着完成着题目。远处的厨房里传来液体沸腾的声音，随后是“咚咚”的切菜声。

时间缓缓流过。

由理来的时间可以说是不早也不晚，恰好是坂仓刚把桌上的菜摆齐，面条准备就绪的时刻。

“哟。”进门时，阿周那在玄关上迎接她，得到了十分随意的招呼。

“前辈，你来的刚好。”坂仓和迦尔纳端着盘子从厨房里走出来，“面已经凉好了，洗手过来吧。”

“辛苦你了。”由理走上来瞧了瞧，“好丰盛啊。”

客厅茶几上迦尔纳的书已经收走，荞麦面和各自的蘸料碗已经摆放妥当，桌子中间是四碟搭配的主菜。

很快众人上桌。

“我开动了。”四个人不约而同的用不同的腔调说道。

“来，鸡蛋。”坂仓把鸡蛋分发给其他三人，自己拿了一个打进蘸料碗里搅拌起来。

黑色的蘸料碗里是透明的酱汁，甚至让人在看到的瞬间会怀疑里面其实是水，鸡蛋打进去之后用筷子搅开，整个液体就变的浑浊起来，由之前深色的透明变成了淡黄色的半透明液体。夹起面条放进去，品尝的时候已经是咸淡适宜的味道。

除了面条，主菜是鸡蛋木耳，凉拌蕨菜，秋葵和青笋炒肉。鸡蛋木耳大概是用了醋的缘故，鸡蛋有股淡淡的酸味，相反木耳却变得比寻常更加柔软。蕨菜是坂仓平时自己腌制的，提前一天泡了水，晚上拿出来吃的时候，已经变得十分的清淡，蕨菜的口感本身特殊，又是凉菜，和荞麦面很是搭配。

秋葵是新摘的，泡了水洗干净后淋上一层蚝油，外皮粗糙的触感和内里的爽脆成为鲜明对比，蚝油本身特有的味道让秋葵的口感也变得丰富多彩。

青笋炒肉更是寻常不过的菜色，似乎坂仓一向擅长于把随处可见的菜做出美味的口感。青笋切了片和肉一起翻炒，大概是因为最先下锅的是蒜蓉和姜末，本身有股清香的青笋上带着独特的香味，连在夏天有些油腻的肉也变得清爽的能轻易入口。

中途的时候坂仓去了一趟厨房，回来的时候手里多了一口锅，一旁的迦尔纳二话不说起身又拿了两只碗来，原来他和阿周那喝过的碗被重新倒上了银耳羹，由理拿着自己的新碗，很是豪爽的一饮而尽。

“好喝！”她像是居酒屋一口气喝完大半杯生啤的上班族那般发出感叹。

“那就好。”坂仓坐在一边拿起筷子，“果然夏天还是不能少了这个。”

“这是人类的宝物。”由理趁势开起了玩笑。

不过从来了这边以后，阿周那也确实没有见过由理喝酒，甚至她家里的冰箱里都没有啤酒罐的身影。

“因为工作所以不能喝酒，而且生活不规律的时候对身体也不好。”此时，由理就像是知道了阿周那的想法一样的说道，“更何况醉了的话突然有任务会很麻烦啊，不能很快醒酒还要被上司骂，请让我拒绝这点。”

“原来如此……”阿周那对于内心想法被猜中多少有点不满，但因为这点发作未免也太没有风度，有些无可奈何的接受了由理的话语。

“你不会觉得我很老土吧？”由理微笑着拍拍他的肩膀。

“在我看来这是很好的生活习惯。”面对魔王的微笑，褒奖胜过直接否定。

“是吗？”由理笑呵呵的收回手继续吃饭，“不过啤酒的味道也不怎么样啊，究竟怎么喝才能上瘾？”

“我也不怎么喜欢。”坐在对面的坂仓接话，“对了，前辈想喝米酒吗？”

“哦？有吗？”由理一下子两眼放光。

“这两天想做醪糟来着，顺带做一点。”坂仓比划了一下，“度数不会太高，基本上也就是普通的酒精饮料了。”

“那正好。”由理点点头，“感觉和你隔这么久重新见面真是件好事。”

“是吗？”坂仓苦笑，“前辈只是想吃饭而已吧？”

“也有想见见迦尔纳的心情哦。”

阿周那突然感到心跳漏了一拍，他停下筷子，抬起头来看了看由理。

“毕竟十年前还是那么小的孩子。”由理难得没有注意到这边，“没想到一口气长了这么大，时间过得真快。”

“阿周那？”由理没有注意到，但是迦尔纳注意到了阿周那的异样，“你的表情很怪，是吃到坏的东西了吗？”

“我没事。”阿周那摇摇头，从盘里夹了一筷子菜放进自己的碗里。

“是吗。”迦尔纳露出困惑的表情，“果然不合口的话……”

“真的没事，不用在意我。”阿周那打断他的话，对于一般人很快就能接受然后把话题就这样糊弄过去的说辞，在迦尔纳这里往往说不通，或许只有强硬的拒绝他才能结束沟通不畅的局面。

“嗯……”由理的视线已经投了过来。

“啊！说起来，要开庙会了。”同样看透了当下局面的坂仓冲进话题，“今年难得有大烟花，怎么样？要不要去看看？”

“去看看呗。”由理对旁边的阿周那说道，“城里的话虽然烟火要华丽的多，但是乡下的也别有一番风味嘛。坂仓的浴衣也可以借你一件，反正城里也没什么机会穿吧？”

“我的浴衣啊……”坂仓摸了摸头，“一会找找好了，有的话你们拿回去。”

“就这样好了。”阿周那点点头表示同意，“多谢。”

“没事没事，”坂仓看了看旁边围观的迦尔纳，“你要不要也穿一件试试？”

“不了，浴衣活动起来有点不方便。”迦尔纳说道，“而且你的浴衣应该也没有那么多吧？”

“给你买一件呗，反正稿费还有一些。”

“不要把钱花在无意义的事情上。”

“这根本不是无意义的事情吧？”

“给予他人不需要的东西，这本身就不存在意义啊。”

两个人一来一去的开始了双方似乎都司空见惯的日常对话。

“那天我肯定是有工作所以你就跟着坂仓他们转吧。”由理对阿周那说完，朝着对话的两人，“阿周那拜托你们了。”

“不用跟我道谢的。”坂仓在和迦尔纳争论中途摇摇手，“交给我们吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

去庙会的事情就这么定了下来。

晚饭后迦尔纳收了桌子去厨房洗碗，阿周那本想帮忙，中途却被坂仓叫住了。

“给你找浴衣，过来帮我搬下东西吧。”坂仓说着，走到客厅的边上，推开紧闭的拉门，露出门内的储藏室。

由理坐在一边抱着自己的银耳羹全程围观。

阿周那跟着坂仓走进储藏室，室内靠向院落的一侧是和客厅一样的玻璃门，地上铺着满是豆子的报纸——大约是坂仓晾在这里的。另一侧靠墙是一面柜子，地上整齐的放着几个大纸箱。

坂仓按着顺序打开纸箱检查里面的东西，他和迦尔纳的身材本身有很大的差异，阿周那在他寻找目标的时候，轻而易举的就分辨出了迦尔纳过去的衣服。

“找到了。”不久后，坂仓合上箱子站起身来，“一起把它抬出去吧，在这里找也有点不方便。”

他示意了下旁边摊在报纸上还在晒的豆子。

“好的。”阿周那弯下腰，手指抬起箱子的边缘。

“一、二——”坂仓也弯下腰，两人一起使劲将箱子抬到了客厅。

“嗯？”由理也凑了过来，坂仓打开箱子，从里面取出一打衣服。

“我的浴衣是以前的，现在再没有买过新的了。”坂仓把衣服陆续的取出箱子。

“这是什么？”由理放下碗，手伸进箱子中，从衣服之间抽出了一根棍状的木制品，“木刀？”

“原来在这吗？”坂仓接过那把木刀，“这个是高中休学旅行的时候买的，之前找不到了还奇怪是不是不小心扔掉了。”

“这么说来，你以前是剑道部的来着。”正说着话的由理看了一眼阿周那。

“嗯，也参加过全国大赛，虽然名次不怎么样就是了。”坂仓举起木刀，在空中挥了两下。

“真的不怎么样吗？我记得学校里可是挂过你优胜的横幅啊。”由理一脸坏笑。

“那只是碰巧而已。”

“真的吗？”由理笑呵呵的坐回原位，端起自己的碗。

阿周那看看两个互相打哈哈的大人，一语不发的整理着坂仓拿出来的衣服。

“找到了。”坂仓从箱子里抽出一件深色的浴衣，他站起身将衣服抖开，举着衣服上下打量，“阿周那，你先套一下试试？”

“好的。”阿周那也站起来，手伸进袖子，坂仓把衣服穿在他身上，如此妥当，他站在原地收好衣襟。

“有点短了吧？”由理坐在一边发言。

“的确是。”柚李蹲下来，把浴衣的下摆拉平，“果然还是买件新的吧？”

“不必，我还是和之前一样穿普通的就好……”

“阿姨说了OK。”由理打断他的话，“你和迦尔纳一人一件，就这么愉快的决定了。”

“你们在说什么？”此时，洗完碗的迦尔纳端着托盘回到客厅，听见自己的名字一阵疑惑。

“庙会。”坂仓起身说道。

阿周那脱下了浴衣，在一旁折好放进了纸箱里。

“因为坂仓的衣服也不合身，阿姨说给你们俩索性都买一件新的。”由理说着，拿起自己的空碗回到厨房里去。

“母亲她？”迦尔纳有些意外。

“明明下午的时候什么都没说。”坂仓无奈的笑了起来，“真是个随性的人。”

“下午？”阿周那在一旁问道，“发生什么了吗？”

“没事，只是难得的通了个话而已。”坂仓先解释道。

“因为想问点事情。”迦尔纳把托盘放在茶几上，自己拿过作业本坐了下来，“不用担心，和你没有什么关系。”

“我没有干涉你和她沟通的权力。”阿周那的话带着有点不冷静的味道，迦尔纳抬起头，两人之前的气氛一下子变得紧张起来。

“这样的话，明天还是去一趟商店街吧。”坂仓不动声色的解围。

“这么急吗？”迦尔纳问道。

“买回来多少还是洗一下再穿，而且庙会也差不多就这几天的事情了，早点准备也好。”坂仓把衣服塞进箱子，木刀被放在了一边。

“嗯？”由理从厨房回来，似乎刚刚是顺带洗干净了自己的碗，没擦干净的手上还带着水，她看了看阿周那微妙的脸色，瞬间就明白了刚才发生的事情，“我还有工作就不去了，你们去转转吧。”

“……”阿周那看着她一语不发。

“买衣服也是庙会前宝贵的体验啊。”由理无视他的目光，事不关己般的坐在沙发上翘起腿，“年轻人还是要多经历各种事情才好。”

“坐巴士也很麻烦，我开车去吧。”坂仓合上箱子，“阿周那，帮我一下。”

“嗯。”阿周那和刚才一样，与坂仓合力把箱子抬了回去。

迦尔纳从书本上移开视线，注视着阿周那的背影。

坐在他对面的由理看了看迦尔纳的小动作，心领神会般的加深了笑意。

这天早上起来气温便格外闷热，昨夜临睡没有打开空调，阿周那醒来时已是满身大汗。这样糟糕的醒来方式多少还是会影响心情，他走出自己的房间，汗水从额发遮盖的地方渗出，沿着脸滑了下来。

由理还是一如既往的一大早便消失了人影，阿周那没有看到她也知道是这样的结果，自己拿了换洗衣服径直的走进卫生间。

打开花洒，落在身上的水的水温并不高，但在夏天却莫名的刚好。阿周那站在狭小的浴缸里冲掉身上的汗水，这里和坂仓家不同，由理并没有什么时间像他一样享受生活，更不用提浴室的环境了。

坂仓家的浴室很大，木板搭建的墙壁和宽阔的浴缸，那是看上去就十分闲适的古朴设计。如果用一个例子来形容由理家的感觉，城市里的公寓实在是再适合不过。

但他绝无贬低任何一方的意思，只是人本能的去选择环境罢了。

冲澡结束的时候，门外响起汽车喇叭的声音，很快前门响起电铃。

“阿周那？你在吗？”坂仓的声音。

“打扰了。”迦尔纳在一旁说道。

“可能是还在睡觉吧？”坂仓在和迦尔纳说话，“无论如何，先把早饭做了。”

“说的也是，我也饿了。”迦尔纳语气里满是赞同。

在这个间隙里，阿周那已经擦干了身上的水，顶着湿漉漉的黑发，穿好衣服出现在房间里。

“早上好。”他向坂仓打招呼。

“你起来了啊，早上好。”坂仓提着一个包，很快找到了厨房的入口，走了进去。

“早上好。”迦尔纳和阿周那对视一眼，他似乎在用手机看着什么，自己主动的走到了沙发边上坐了下来。

阿周那错过了回礼的时间，他重新回到卫生间开始洗漱。

等到洗漱完毕，早饭也已经上桌，似乎是坂仓在家里事先做好了一部分，来时只需要简单处理就可以吃。此时此刻，由理家一向被便当盒和速冻食品占据的餐桌上，终于出现了一顿算得上是丰盛的早餐。

大概是方便携带的原因，坂仓做了三明治，一整片的生菜包裹着切了片的西红柿和黄瓜，最中间的肉大概是早晨现炸的，爽脆的口感还残留着表皮。沙拉酱和千岛酱是按照个人口味添加的，在迦尔纳拿了沙拉酱的瓶子挤进三明治的时候，阿周那果断的选择了千岛酱。

除了三明治，大概是坂仓个人觉得单纯吃一种类过于乏味的缘故，他用保温瓶还带了温热的绿豆汤来。等到三明治吃完，绿豆汤刚好凉到最舒服的温度，煮软了的豆子和尚且还有些硬的豆皮在砂糖甜味的应和下令人欲罢不能，还未多加品尝便忍不住一饮而尽。

这顿早饭没有什么对话，吃完后阿周那强硬的洗了碗，把本想帮忙的迦尔纳晾在一边。坂仓在一旁把保温杯和饭盒放进包里，围观着兄弟俩奇妙的较劲。

之后，他们坐上车，朝着商店街前进。


	12. Chapter 12

镇子上的商店街里人来人往，没有都市那般繁华，却也十分喧嚣。

坂仓走在最前面开路，迦尔纳和阿周那跟在他的身后，他们一路从停车场走进商店街的入口，或许是因为塑料顶棚的缘故，街上的空气比起外面多少有些闷热。半开着玻璃门的小吃店里飘出早饭的香味，贩卖水果和蔬菜的商户早早的把店外的货架塞得满满当当，平展整洁的道路两侧时不时有叫卖声和说话声响起，让人有种不知不觉回到了城市的错觉。

“浴衣的话，在这边的超市看看吧。”坂仓说着，带着两个人来到一家店面很大的超市，他回头看看阿周那，“其实这里跟城市也是挺像的吧？”

“的确。”阿周那看见超市门口熟悉的牌子，之前他来的时候还未探索完整个商店街，没想到这里居然还有这样现代化的地方。

“看上去是这样，但这片区域也就只有这一家而已。”坂仓提起门口的购物篮。

三人从入口走进聚集着人群的卖场之内，坂仓和迦尔纳轻车熟路的朝着某个方向走去。虽说这里是大型综合超市，但面积远没有达到城市的标准，在城里需要用两三层的卖场，在这里被压缩到只有一层，三个人没走多久，很快的就来到了买浴衣的地方。

挂满浴衣的货架前两两三三的聚集着人群，大多是带着孩子来的一家三口，大人们站在兴奋的孩子身后，帮他们拿下想要的花样。坂仓从那些人的身后路过，来到没什么人的成人区，回头看了眼不由得放慢脚步的兄弟。

“……你们在干什么？”他大约是猜到了两人的心思，很是有些无奈的问。

“没什么。”迦尔纳快步走了过去，留阿周那一个人在最后。

“这一片的尺寸都应该合适，有看上的样式直接拿就行了。”坂仓核对了一下装着浴衣的透明袋子的标签，对站在后面的两人说道。

“柚李你不买吗？”迦尔纳从最近的地方翻起悬挂着的包装袋。

“我就不用了。”坂仓后退一步，让阿周那也凑过去，“你知道我不太喜欢。”

“这件吧。”阿周那看了看周围的样式，从中间挑了一件深蓝色的浴衣。

“嗯，挺好。喂，迦尔纳，红色的那件真的不行哟。感觉很奇怪。”

“……你这么说我很困扰。”

“不行，真的不行。”

正午时分，除了浴衣以外的其他东西也基本采购完毕。一早上的奔波，三人都感觉到了饥饿。

“时间也不早了，今天就难得在外面吃吧。”坂仓确认了下手机上的时间，“刚好有家店想去。”

“也好。”迦尔纳点点头，和坂仓一齐看向阿周那。

“我什么都可以。”阿周那说道。

“那就走吧。”坂仓和来时一样在前方开路，“刚刚买的那罐腌菜，一会先放到小屋那边吧，家里有些放不下了。”

他们走到某一家拉面店停下，坂仓掀起红色的门帘，带着两人走进店内。

“欢迎光临！”店里的老爹喊道，看见他们的时候马上露出热情的微笑，“哦，坂仓和迦尔纳啊，后面那位小哥是……”

“阿周那。”阿周那自我介绍。

“迦尔纳的弟弟，暑假过来暂住的。”坂仓说着，走到吧台前坐了下来，“我和之前一样。”

“好的，真是帅气的小哥啊。小哥你和迦尔纳要点什么？”老爹把一碗热气腾腾的面放到台上，大嗓门的叫来自家服务生送给客人。

“我也是，和之前一样。”迦尔纳避开阿周那，在坂仓的右侧坐了下来。

“我比较推荐豚骨拉面。”坂仓对在左边落座的阿周那说道，“虽然看上去很普通，但这家做的很好吃。”

“那就豚骨拉面吧。”阿周那看了看菜单，也没有什么像城里那样新奇的菜色，莫名的有种回到童年了那样朴实简单的感觉。

“哦，三碗豚骨拉面，多谢惠顾。”

“……”

很快，面被端了上来，坂仓很是愉快的从筷子筒里抽出筷子分发给两人，自己挑起细长的面吹了吹，豪爽的吸进嘴里。坐在一旁的迦尔纳也是如此，两人吃面的动作和节奏大概是由于长年共同生活的缘故，惊人的相似。

说不上是嫉妒或是在意，阿周那用筷子伸进面碗，左手拿着木勺舀了点半透明的豚骨汤，放在嘴边抿了一口，的确如坂仓所说，是城市里寻常拉面店没有的醇厚的口感。筋道的面里是鲜嫩厚实的叉烧，碗边大片海苔的下半部分已经吸足了汤汁，溏心蛋漂浮着，半熟的蛋黄在汤里蘸后更加回味无穷。

这顿午饭很快结束，三人各自放下空碗站起身来，付了钱跟老爹道别，慢悠悠的踏上回程的路。

天气仍然十分炎热，特别是到了中午，正是太阳直射大地之时，眼前的一切也都变得有些眩目。

坂仓拉下了驾驶座前的挡光板，车里播放着过时的流行乐，他似乎在喜欢老土的东西的这一点上和由理有着共通之处。

迦尔纳靠着窗边闭着眼睛，似乎是在打午饭后的小盹，随着车的行驶，他时不时低下头，又迷迷糊糊的坐直身体。阿周那拿出自己的手机翻看起来，难得离开城市，所以假期之间也没法去学校，学生会的工作暂时停摆，学校发来的消息也少了很多，这对于想让他离开人群呼吸新鲜空气的母亲来说，或许也是不错的结果，对于阿周那，他本身觉得并没有什么不便，更不如说是本身就没有什么感想。

“一会先把菜放到地窖那边去，”坂仓抬起头来看了眼后视镜，迦尔纳听见声音半睁着眼，一脸茫然的看着前面，目睹这番景象的坂仓不由得苦笑，“阿周那，能帮我搬一下吗？”

“可以，让我来吧。”阿周那表示同意。

车从公路上拐上一个缓坡，停稳之后迦尔纳还是没有反应过来的样子。

“迦尔纳你在这里等等吧。”坂仓从驾驶座上扭过头，“车我就不锁了，你看一下。”

“嗯……”他迷迷糊糊的答道。

坂仓推开车门，和一起下车的阿周那来到车后，打开后备箱，里面放着刚刚买好的咸菜。装咸菜的罐子不大，阿周那一个人就能抬起来，他跟着坂仓沿着坡走到小屋里。两人进了屋，坂仓回身关上门，打开了地窖的盖子。

此时，屋里因为没开窗户的缘故，一片昏暗，阿周那也没有管那么多，走进齐胯高的方形地窖里，按照坂仓所说把罐子放在了角落。

“嗯，这样就好了。”坂仓把阿周那拉上来，合上了地窖的盖子，“之后我先送你们回去，我还有点事，你们就在家里等等吧。”

“由理今晚过来吗？”阿周那想起来上一次晚上留宿的事情，不免提高了警惕。

“不用担心，她要来的。”坂仓当然明白他的顾虑，十分坦诚的道出他想要的答案。

两人走出小屋，回到车前，偶遇之前的中年男人。

“哟，下午好。”男人朝他们打招呼。

“下午好。”

“看你们这样，是出去玩了吧？”男人笑了笑，跟坂仓唠嗑。

“嗯，去了趟商店街，庙会快到了，就给他俩买件浴衣。”

“浴衣啊……我要不要也换件新的啊？”

“商店街降价了，趁着机会买件也不错嘛。”

“这么说来，最近村子上也不安定，庙会说不办最终还是办了啊……”

“毕竟警察局都打了保票说没事，村长也没有什么拒绝的理由了吧？更何况每年都这个时候办啊。”

“说的也是，肯定不会有问题的。”

男人带着当地的方言，阿周那听的半懂，还是放弃了站在一边，自己回到了开着冷气的车上。

迦尔纳在他关闭车门的时候睁开一只眼睛看了他一眼，很快又闭上继续休息。

隔着玻璃能听见蝉鸣，这会还听不见蛙声，柏油路上的阳光十分耀眼，抬起头来，遥远的天空上漂浮着几大块云层。他也开始感觉到困意，斜靠车门，一只手撑着下巴，垂下眼睑，呼吸逐渐变得悠长而平稳。

等到坂仓回到车上，他系好安全带，才发现原来一直保持沉默的两人都已经陷入了睡眠，不禁失笑。

这下不得不开得平稳一些了。

提档，踩下油门，车轮缓缓的转动起来，阳光的道路上，汽车向家的方向驶去。

把睡眼朦胧的两人送回家后，坂仓在厨房里喝了口水，又匆忙的坐上车离开了。

迦尔纳摇摇晃晃的从楼梯走上二楼，大概是回到自己的房间里继续未完的午觉。阿周那也没怎么清醒，一个人拿了垫子躺在了客厅外侧的廊下。太阳的光芒落在身上十分温暖，时不时有带着温度的风穿过，倒是不用担心会不会着凉，他闭上眼睛，顺着朦胧的睡意，再度陷入梦乡。

醒来已经是下午三点，迦尔纳不知何时已经来到了客厅，沉默的坐在桌前和昨天一样做着作业。

阿周那发现自己身上多了条薄单子，只是盖的角度有点不好，一半遮着脸，不用想就知道是某人的所作所为。他索性把脸藏在单子下，半睁着眼，窥视坐在远处的迦尔纳。

客厅里电风扇转动，迦尔纳的笔在纸上飞舞，桌上装着麦茶的玻璃杯上落下水痕，耳边是自己绵长安定的呼吸，零零散散的困意再次涌了上来，大脑的意识也变得模糊不清，仿佛像是要把从来时开始积攒的许多疲劳一口气发泄掉一般，将他拉入黑色的梦境。

恰好醒来也无事可做，出门时没看完的小说被撂在了屋里，他只剩下一个没有什么用的手机，或许在坂仓的书房里继续探索也是一个不错的选择。但是眼下，比起其他的地方，他更想在这里呆着，这之中的理由却连他自己都不清楚。

半梦半醒之间，彻底清醒过来已是五点刚过，云层变得厚密，太阳在缝隙之间缓缓西沉。

“嗯？”阿周那起身后感到一阵违和感，他试探性地摸了摸自己的裤兜，果然一直装在那里的东西不见了。

“怎么了？”坐在一旁的迦尔纳听见他翻东西的声音，不禁转过头来问道。

“钱包没了……”阿周那回想起白天的行程，“应该不是在商店街里弄丢的。”

“里面有很重要的东西吗？”

“我的银行卡在里面。”

“这就有点麻烦了，找找吧。”迦尔纳放下笔站起身来，“你先看看是不是放在身上的别处了。”

他走出客厅，阿周那掀开刚刚盖过的薄单和垫子，那里却什么都没有。

大脑仍然有些迷糊，他摇摇晃晃的从地上站起，舒展身体，走去洗手间抹了把脸才彻底清醒过来。回到走廊，阿周那想起睡前还去过厨房，便去那里找了找，却还是什么都没有。

他来到客厅，室内空无一人。

从商店街回来之后，做了什么来着……对了，还去了趟田边的小屋。

小屋。

小屋？！

“日落之前”，由理是这样说过的，那个魔王说的话从来不会有错，虽然对事件的判断没有过于明确的证据和足够的样本，但是她的直觉往往又准确的吓人。

阿周那突然回过神来，他冲出房间，走廊上没有迦尔纳的身影。

“迦尔纳？你在吗？”对着空荡荡的屋子，他喊了出来，但是并没有得到回音。

不会是上楼了吧？

阿周那跑上楼梯，睡了一下午的身体有点使不上力，很快就感到上气不接下气。拉开迦尔纳房间的门，里面同样空无一人，书房里也没有人影，坂仓的房间门关闭着，但他不至于跑到那里去。

阿周那回到客厅，拿起放在地上的手机，摁下他熟记于心却从未拨打过的号码，听筒里刚响起“嘟”的拨号声，客厅角落里孤零零的红色手机震动一下，响起了电话铃声。

这个混蛋。

他急躁的挂断电话，拿起迦尔纳的手机扔进兜里，此时从门外吹进的热风开始变得急促，原本晴朗的天空中云层密布，夕阳的余晖也被逐渐掩盖，外界一点点的暗淡了下来。他合上阳台的拉门，一面快步向玄关走去，一面打开手机的电话簿给由理打电话。

大概是由理正在忙，手机无法接通。

他也没有坂仓的号码，这下是没办法了。阿周那整理着说辞，尽可能的在语音邮箱中留下自己的去向和行动时间，拿过玄关上放着的雨衣和手电筒，穿上鞋走出门外。

院子里的自行车也少了一个，只剩下坂仓的那一辆。阿周那在心里感谢他不锁车的习惯，挂断了电话，匆匆往田地的方向骑去。

一定要赶上。


	13. Chapter 13

如迦尔纳所推测的那般，阿周那的钱包果然是落在了小屋里。尽管天色渐晚，但骑车走个来回还是能赶得及的，如此想定，他便朝田地的方向骑车而去。一直到了小屋，迦尔纳才发现自己忘记带了手机，没有手电筒的辅助，只得蹲在昏暗的狭小地窖里摸索了好一阵，最终摸到了地面上躺着的暗色的皮包。

隔着小屋的墙壁，能听到窗外渐强的风声，他推开拉门，外侧的世界已经变得足够昏暗，来时尚还能看见日落的天空此时乌云密布，空气潮湿而闷热，眼下的平静似乎是在酝酿着一场惊天动地的暴风雨。

迦尔纳走出门外，天边轰隆一声震响，伴随着一道惊雷，大地也开始颤动。太阳在云层后没入地平线，可视度也开始逐渐降低，带着热度的风朝着大地席卷而来，稻田急促的摇曳着，像是暴风骤雨中的海面。虽然对于这样的暴风雨的前奏已经十分熟悉，迦尔纳还是加快了脚步，自行车停在马路边上，从小屋往那边走尚且还有一大段距离。

雨点落了下来，砸在脚边的土地上，形成了一大滩水洼，云层中再度响起雷鸣，田中的青蛙加大了声音，让一切都变得格外喧嚣。路过水田的时候，迦尔纳突然看见田埂边上裸露出一块洞穴，水田里的水顺着洞口逐渐的流了出去，尽管赶路要紧，他还是在意的停下了脚步，走过去掩盖了那块土地。

忽而暴雨袭来，一片昏暗，偌大的雨点淋的人睁不开眼睛。

身后似乎有什么过来了。

阿周那出门的时候，笔直的道路上已经看不见了迦尔纳的身影。大约是因为快要下雨的缘故，他离开的时候加快了速度，这反倒是给阿周那添了麻烦，刚骑着自行车出门，天边亮起一道剧烈的闪光，大地如同地震一般颤抖起来，他的心脏快速的跳动，焦躁和愤怒一并涌上心头。

离开森林，驶上弯曲的公路，暗淡的水田在眼前展开，忽而一阵强烈的气流冲来，阿周那不得不停下自行车抵御强大的气流。他在狂风中被吹得睁不开眼睛，冰冷的雨点砸在身体上，刹那间空白的脑海里浮现出隐藏在灌木中的杀人现场的场景，令人绝望的无力感铺天盖地的席卷而来。

眼前的一切都仿佛是在阻挡他到达迦尔纳的身边那般，试图将他推离小屋的方向。

迦尔纳躺在黑暗的森林里一动不动的画面在脑海里一闪而过，如同被点燃了引线的炸药包般炸开了他的思绪。

可恶！

他咬紧牙关，在逐渐密集的雨幕中眯起眼睛，努力辨别着方向，用力的踩下脚踏板。

十年前他什么都没有做到，但现在至少他不再是手无缚鸡之力的孩童。

同样令人悔恨的错误不能再犯第二次了。

感觉到身后接近的气息，或许是因为骤雨而跑来的动物，但这一次的感觉却格外不同。在喧嚣的雨声中仔细倾听，田边的蛙声已经泯灭，还有雨点打在橡胶雨衣上的声音。

这并不寻常，迦尔纳没有贸然回头，强压心中的不安，手上埋土的动作没停。雨点砸进水田之中，溅起一片水花，天色昏暗了下去，适应这种环境的迦尔纳还能看得见波动的水面上暗淡的反光——那是黑色的人影。

有什么办法能够逃离现在的局面……大脑飞快的转动起来。

逃跑吗？

能跑的掉吗？

低着头，他看向自行车的方向，然而那里却空无一物。

不行。

天空突然间亮起，在声音传来的短短几秒钟，波纹滚起的水面反光上，模糊的人影举起了铁镐样的物体，笔直的朝他落了下来。

还未来得及思考如何避开这致命的一击，从斜刺里伸出一只手，将他用力的拉了过去。

“你这混蛋！”

黑影挨了用力的一脚，在泥地上踉跄了几步。一道雪亮的光芒穿破黑暗的雨幕，照射在他的脸部，那人抬起手臂遮挡眼睛，但终究迟了一步，暂时失明的眼睛已经无法看见任何东西。

“跑起来！”温热的手紧紧的握住了迦尔纳的手腕，拉着他一路飞奔。

阿周那庆幸雨水的声音盖过了自己飞奔的脚步声，他在最关键的一刻抓住了迦尔纳，让他避开了尖锐的铁镐。这一次他可以挽回错误，堆积在心中的若干感情如同洪流一般化为语言，连同踢飞黑影的瞬间一起投掷进密集的雨里。

迦尔纳在他的拖拽下也加快了脚步，毫无反抗的任凭他用力的捏住自己的手腕飞奔。

现在跑回自行车那里大概是来不及了，没有灯光的一片雨中，他实在是无法明确的辨别自己刚才情急之下把自行车扔在了哪里。在这旷野之上唯一可以选择的藏身之处，只有那间小屋。

那是白天他就来过的地方，在没有门锁的小屋里，唯一可以躲避的地方，就是那个狭小的、只可以从里面上锁的地窖。

“去小屋！”他朝迦尔纳喊道，脚底沾满了湿滑的泥土，跑步的姿势也变得狼狈不堪，但是不能停下来，停下来就会有被杀的可能。身后传来雨鞋踏进水洼的声音，恐惧感反而激起了他的反抗心，在这种没有人的地方、这种糟糕透顶的天气、甚至就连垂死挣扎抵抗的手段也都没有，他怎么可以容忍这样任人宰割般的死去！

开什么玩笑！

大雨浇透了全身，全身冰冷，指尖发颤，不能顺畅的呼吸，忍不住张开嘴，雨水却和空气一并流了进去。眼前就是小屋，推开门打开地窖跳进去就好了，快点，再快点，还有十米!

七米！

三米！

他默数着距离，用力的伸出手拉开满是水的木门，把迦尔纳甩进房中。迦尔纳也明白他的想法，在阿周那回身用力关上拉门的瞬间掀开地窖跳了进去，随后阿周那也跟着冲下去，顺手合上地窖的盖子。

耳边的喧嚣一下子变得清净起来，在雨声之中能够辨明的脚步声逐渐逼近，迦尔纳喘着气，在黑暗中突然靠近他的头部，两只手绕过他的身体，伴随着头顶传来金属撞击的声音，地窖的入口被彻底的反锁了。

木门一下子被拉开，隔着一层盖子也能听见雨鞋踩踏着地面的声音，阿周那捂住自己的口鼻，试图掩盖自己紊乱的气息，迦尔纳似乎也是如此，两人在黑暗中一动不动。

“去哪儿了？”上面传来含混的方言叫骂声。

那人似乎也是有所防备，并没有贸然穿着雨鞋走上地板，他在玄关走了两步，在踏上地窖前停了下来，后退着离开了小屋。

拉门撞击门框的声音响起，阿周那急忙从已经湿透的裤兜里拿出自己的手机，然而因为手机不防水，无论他怎么在黑暗中按动开关，屏幕都没有亮起，这时他想起临出门时还装了迦尔纳的手机，有些不听使唤的手指再度伸进裤兜里摸索，在濡湿的布料中，他拽出那个长方体，摁下开关，手机的屏幕发出亮光。

此时此刻，借着手机屏幕的荧光，阿周那才发现因为刚刚跳进来的太急，迦尔纳张着腿窝着后背靠坐在地窖的墙上，自己则是双腿跪地伏在他的身体上方。但此时他也顾不上这姿势让人有多么尴尬，径直点开坂仓发来的短信。

“我们马上过去，现在没事吧？”

他在裤子上蹭了蹭手上的水，颤抖的指尖在屏幕上打起字。

沾了水的屏幕和潮湿的手让打字变得格外艰难，阿周那心如乱麻，因为对刚才一瞬对于死的恐惧感，让手指也变得冰冷无力。连续摁错几次让短信迟迟无法回复，他几乎想要放弃的时候，迦尔纳突然伸出手，握住了他垂在一边的手。

“冷静点。”他已经调整了自己的呼吸，声调也变得平静下来，然而握住阿周那的手冰凉的温度和同样颤抖的指尖出卖了他的不安，“不要慌。”

“这话该你说吗？”阿周那在惯例顶嘴的话语中冷静下来，把现状通过短信传达给了坂仓。

“抱歉。”迦尔纳小声说道，“如果不是我擅作主张……”

“先不说这个。”阿周那皱眉，“坂仓来短信说在这里呆着，怎么办？”

“你来决定吧。”

阿周那深呼吸了一口地窖中冰冷的空气，心脏在胸膛中怦怦直跳，他明白自己心里突然之间冒出的念头实在冒险，一大部分还有年轻人的意气用事。这样违背了母亲的期望，违背了由理和坂仓的期望，但是却是他在当下、完完全全发自内心的想法和冲动，这样完全的违背他人的期望，按照自己的想法做事，这对于他来说实在罕见。

“如果我们在这里呆着等待救援，或许这样更加安全，但是凶手会逃掉。”阿周那语气一沉，他直觉迦尔纳比他更能明白自己话中的含义。

“你想抓住他吗？”迦尔纳看着他，比平时都要直率的眼神试探着他的觉悟。

“这的确是我个人的任性。”阿周那迎着迦尔纳锐利的视线，在青色的眼瞳中倒映着他认真的表情，“但我不能就这样乖乖的等待救援，过去发生的案子又再一次重演，作为能随时潜伏下来度过日常生活的杀人魔，那个人这一次已经看到了我们的脸，不论他是激情杀人还是什么，我们肯定都已经逃不掉了。与其耗费力气和他再一次周旋，不如就在这里让它结束掉吧。”

他说完，看着迦尔纳没有什么变化的脸，忽然之间迦尔纳垂下眼睛，嘴角不甚明显的挑起弧度。

“就这么做吧。”

“……谢谢你陪我。”

“不用谢，本身我也想帮柚李。”迦尔纳握住阿周那的手的力道加大，“那么接下来我们该怎么办？”

“坂仓说他们已经坐上车出发了，想必杀人犯看到车灯很快就会想办法脱身，我们还是要从这里出去，想办法牵制他，一直等到由理他们赶过来。”阿周那思考一番说道。

“那么激怒他是最好的办法。”迦尔纳说道，“让他追过来，等到车来了想必他也没办法逃掉了。”

“嗯，武力的攻击的话可能还力不从心，那么用语言的攻击大概会行之有效。”

“雨已经小了。”迦尔纳听着外界的声音，“这是雷阵雨，稍等一下，雨停了再出去，他要走应该也是那个时候再走。”

此时此刻，阿周那已经能冷静下来看待事情的全部局面。他突然回想起坂仓曾经说过地窖做的非常隐蔽，再回想起他每次打开地窖都会关上小屋的房门，而地窖也只可以从内侧上锁……手机仍然亮着，能看见旁边被照亮的墙壁上露出一个位置隐蔽的方形通风口。

这个人究竟是想到了哪一步……

细思恐极。

“雨停了，走吧。”迦尔纳的声音打断了他的思考。

“嗯。”阿周那收回思绪，全身的肌肉绷紧，“他可能会在门外埋伏，开门的时候小心点。”

“我要开锁了。”迦尔纳说着，重新凑近阿周那，两手摸上了地窖的顶盖。

冰冷的空气涌了进来，皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，心脏用力收缩，将血液送向全身。

远方的天边响起雷鸣，他们的战斗才要刚刚开始。

“走吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

伴随着地窖的开启，两人从黑暗的地下空间重返地面，小屋的门紧闭着，雨声已经消失，只能听见外界时而响起的雷鸣。阿周那靠近拉门的门缝向外窥视，伸手不见五指的室外却很难看到什么。

“我先出去吸引他。”在雷声响起的间隙，迦尔纳小声对阿周那说道，“你看准时机再跑出去。”

阿周那一把握住他的手腕：“我们不能分头行动，对方明显比我们要强大。”

“……你说的对。”

“开门的瞬间冲出去，能跑得多快就有多快，一旦晚了就被堵在屋里就完了。”阿周那说出自己的想法，很快得到迦尔纳的认可。

两人在黑暗中紧紧的握住彼此的手，此时此刻，在这片田野上，这是联系他们之间的唯一方式。

“一、二——”阿周那前方开路，发热的指尖摸上拉门的把手，在喊出最后一个字的瞬间用力拉开，“跑！”

迦尔纳应声迈开脚步，果然那人站在门侧守株待兔，但是凶手并没有预料到他们会在开门的瞬间飞奔而出，举起铁镐的动作慢了一拍，尖锐的铁块擦过迦尔纳的发尾，阿周那回头打开手里紧握的手机手电筒，两人瞬间交换了前后的位置，刺眼的白光打在凶手的脸上，阿周那终于看清了他的脸。

那真是再熟悉不过的人，他们白天才刚刚遇到过，坂仓还跟他亲切的寒暄，迦尔纳也跟他打过招呼，就连自己也是同样……眼前的人，就是那个说着方言的大叔啊！

“怎么可能……”他紧咬牙关，跑在前面的迦尔纳察觉到了什么，但却丝毫没有停下脚步。

阿周那很快收起惊讶，事到如今，凶手是谁也并不怎么重要了，他打开手机的照相机，闪光灯亮起的瞬间，凶手的模样被镜头捕捉，留下了足够有用的证据。

在一片电闪雷鸣中，他看着被拍下相貌的犯人，鼓起勇气，发出狂妄的嘲讽：“我们怎么会被你这种人渣杀掉！有这张照片，你已经无路可逃了！”

两方之间已经拉开了不少距离，手机闪光灯下，大叔阴沉的脸色上突然露出一抹狰狞的笑容，此时硕大的雨滴再度降临被肆虐过的大地，新的暴雨即将来袭。

远方的公路上一辆汽车飞驰而至，白色的车灯穿过重重雨幕，如离弓之箭一般朝他们而来。

“有人来了！”迦尔纳在雨中喊道。

“应该是由理！”阿周那仿佛恐吓眼前犯人一样的大声的说出了口。

听到这番对话的中年大叔，无声的放下了铁镐，似乎生出退却之意。阿周那和迦尔纳同时察觉到他想要逃跑的念头，在泥泞的地里停下了脚步。

迦尔纳看着眼前站立着的中年大叔，开口打破了沉默：“原来如此，嗜好取人性命的杀人魔也会害怕死亡吗？说到底，你也只不过是一名贪生怕死的懦夫罢了。”

“是那么又怎么样？”隔着数米，大叔爽朗的笑了起来，原本听上去富有亲和和淳朴的地方口音，此时此刻却格外令人背后发冷。

“你要逃吗？”阿周那举起亮着屏幕的手机，上面是刚刚拍下的照片，“在被猎物算计拍下脸的现在，作为猎人要舍弃自己的尊严，如同丧家之犬一般的逃离吗？”

“叔叔我啊，好歹也是活了一把岁数的，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧的道理是懂的。”披着雨衣的大叔举着铁镐向前走了两步，“这也不过是躲个几年的问题，比死要强点。”

阿周那没有退却，紧握着迦尔纳的手的一事给予了他莫大的勇气，尽管在这里停下脚步愚蠢而无谋，但他绝不是一个人在战斗。

就在这时，他的战友——迦尔纳上前一步，挡在自己的弟弟身前，如同钢铁的墙壁般伫立着。

“你躲不掉的，那仅仅只是你为了掩盖恐惧寻找的借口罢了，”迦尔纳比谁都能看透人的本质，他的话语一针见血且不留情面，“嗜好狩猎恐惧的猎人在最后却变成了恐惧的猎物，真是可悲。”

“可悲！”大叔叫喊了起来，声音里满是疯狂的笑意，“区区猎物还敢说可悲？去死！统统去死！躺在树林里变成破破烂烂的尸体再说吧！”

“这可说不定。”迦尔纳脸色一沉，“既然都是死，或许带上猎物到最后一刻坚持作为杀人魔的自尊倒也不错。但是你要杀的话，过来试试？”

厚密的云层之间亮起一道闪光，空气强烈的振动起来，巨响几乎要撼动大地。

“来了！”在震耳欲聋的雷声中，作为对话的旁观者的阿周那喊道。

雨声渐大，就连视线也开始模糊不清的刹那，大叔一声大喝，举着寒光闪闪的铁镐，朝他们冲了过来。

感受到杀人魔的丧心病狂的杀气的同时，阿周那飞快的后退一步，抓着迦尔纳的手向公路的方向跑去，远方的车灯接近，距离抵达这片田地大约还有一两分钟的路程。

跑起来！

泥泞的地面十分的湿滑，他们也顾不上选择道路，一脚踩过水田，踉跄的跳上田埂，身后的脚步声压迫着耳膜，眼前是无尽的大雨，遥远的车灯变成了唯一的救命稻草。

然而阿周那和迦尔纳毫无后悔之意，是他们凭借着自己的意志离开了安全的庇护之所，眼下尽管看上去无路可逃，他们也要拼尽全力打开一线生机。

心脏在禁锢的胸膛里用力的跳动了起来，带着生来从未有过的畅快感，大风和雨滴擦过发烫的身体，一跃而起的瞬间仿佛就要冲上天际。恐惧在这里不复存在，远方的车灯如同打破漫漫长夜的太阳般闪耀，尽管体力正在逐渐减少，然而心灵却摆脱了肉体的束缚发出呐喊。

跑下去！！！

暴雨让空气和地面之间的连接变得模糊不清，阿周那记不清自己何时摔倒在地，身上似乎沾染了泥水，他毫不在意。他知道，在自己摔倒的时候，迦尔纳的手便会拖拽着自己站起身来。

凶手的体力十分充沛，大概是经年累月的农活导致的结果，无论跑了多久，都始终无法摆脱那有节奏的带着死亡气息的声音。

肌肉颤抖，全身的骨头发出悲鸣，即使如此也不会停下脚步。

眼睛睁不开，喧嚣的暴雨，意识也变得朦胧，所有感知开始消失，只剩下离他们越来越近的车灯。

“阿周那，你先上去！”恍惚之间，阿周那感到背部被用力猛推了一把，他迈开腿，脚下却没有一块有足够摩擦力的地方。

上不去。

他刚想开口说什么，背部再一次传来巨大的推力，这一次就连脚底湿滑的地面也无法阻止他的前进。他踏上坚硬的柏油路面，车灯已经在眼前停下。阿周那转过身，背着灯光能看见逐渐逼近的黑影，他睁大眼睛，满是雨水的手掌用力地捏住迦尔纳苍白的手。

“上来！”

迦尔纳似乎已经耗尽了体力，迈出腿的时候脚底一滑，在最糟糕的时机摔在了泥水中。两人原本紧紧握住的手也因为过多的雨水和这股突如其来的蛮力拉开，阿周那呆愣的跪在公路的边缘，朝着迦尔纳的方向伸出空荡荡的手掌，公路和田地高度差形成的那片黑暗之中没有回应，取而代之的只有不断冲刷着皮肤的、带着重量的冰冷雨水。

头发濡湿的迦尔纳抬起头来，青色的眼睛里是异样的坚定。

“快走——”

“不！”就像是看到照亮世界的太阳突然被虚无吞噬，巨大的绝望感驱使他否定迦尔纳的话语。

杀人魔已经逼近，隔着雨幕都能感觉到他脸上疯狂的笑容，铁镐高高举起，冲着猎物的头部直落而下——

全身的血液瞬间停止了流动，迦尔纳跪在黑暗里，高昂的头颅似乎将再也不会抬起，童年的记忆一闪而过，过去的错误又要重蹈覆辙吗？在已经看见了曙光的当下，一切的一切就要因为自己起先的鲁莽行事，刚才的辛苦全部付之东流，骨肉相连的人就此丧命，他所构架的世界也要因此失去光华，破碎崩塌吗？

不甘、痛苦和深深的懊悔瞬间涌上脑仁，在喜悦的洪流炸裂开来，几乎就要让他头晕目眩。阿周那在冰冷的暴雨中张开嘴，就要将那些汹涌的几乎将他撕裂的感情发出声来——

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

在阿周那即将发出悲鸣的瞬间，一个熟悉的声音响起，木头与木头相撞的声音划破空气，他睁大了眼睛，注视着眼前的光景，才回过神发现喊出声音的并不是自己，而是坂仓。

坂仓两手紧握着木刀，刀刃和铁镐的木柄紧紧的绞在了一起，力道上似乎是势均力敌。

“不要小看剑道部主力！！!”坂仓咆哮着，握住刀柄的两手同时发力，猛地将刀刃向前一推，铁镐被压了回去。杀人魔强吃了这一击，举着铁镐一时之间动弹不得，脚下一个踉跄。

“哈——!”

在他后退的霎那之间，一声清丽的大喝传来，娇小的人影如闪电般闯入阿周那的视野，一脚踹飞了杀人魔手中的铁镐，另一条腿随着身体转动划过半圈，一个漂亮有力的飞踢将他击倒在地。

魔王到临。

穿着黑色职业装的由理伏在凶手的身上，利落的抓住他的一只胳膊，向后一扭，亮晃晃的手铐被套在了杀人魔的手腕上。

“犯人已正式逮捕！现场请求本部支援，以上。”

“等着接受法律的制裁吧。”报告完后，由理看了一眼地上瘫倒的凶手，眼里满是鄙夷。

坂仓喘着气，把木刀放在一边，拉起地上的迦尔纳，刚才还轰鸣的暴雨再度露出了渐小的趋势。

“抱歉。”阿周那撑着已经发酸的双腿站起身，回避雨中坂仓投来的责备的视线。

“柚李……”迦尔纳站起身来，脸上还挂着泥水，雨水顺着刘海冲掉了一部分泥土，他刚开口想说些什么，突然和阿周那一起被坂仓用力拉进了他温暖的怀里。

肆虐的暴雨逐渐平息，刚才的种种仿佛只是一场梦境。

由理拉着犯人站起身来，透过坂仓的胳膊，阿周那看见她耳边还挂着蓝牙耳机，大概是和本部保持着持续通话。

“你们真的是……”路过三人时，她看了看难得不冷静的坂仓，无奈的摇头，“两个熊孩子。”

坂仓松开了手，急忙转过身去背对着两人，抬起手抹了一把眼睛。

“就是，这次是真的吓死我了。”

“柚李，你在哭吗？”迦尔纳问道。

“没有，我只是很生气。”坂仓又抹了一下眼睛，“刚刚下雨浇湿了，擦一下流下来的水而已。”

“看上去不像是这样……”迦尔纳继续说道。

“我哭的这个话题是不是够了？”坂仓的火气冒了上来，他回身数落起两个人，“再说要不是因为你们天黑了还要跑到这边来，中途给我发短信说遇上了凶手……或许你们不觉得怎么样，可是我和前辈都很担心啊！！！”

“对不起。”阿周那说道，“是我擅作主张……”

“阿周那你先别说话。”坂仓打断他，“迦尔纳，你是哥哥，自己弟弟要做傻事为什么不拦着？”

“因为……”迦尔纳似乎是有些苦恼要不要说出真相。

“算了，回去再说吧。”坂仓突然叹了口气，十分无可奈何，“但是以后不要再做这种事了……我真的很害怕……”

他伸出手抵上额头，第一次露出了软弱无力的表情。

“对不起。”迦尔纳道歉，“以后不会再做这样的事情了。”

阿周那看着坂仓的样子，想起由理说过他的父母双亡，不久后重返学校表现正常的事情。

大概，尽管外表看上去毫无变化，心灵造成的伤痕却始终无法愈合。失去重要之人、深刻的认识到自己的软弱无力之后，冷静如他明白保持悲伤毫无用处，所以对残酷的世界怀抱希望，拼尽全力，负重前行。

远方有亮光投来，公路上三辆车开着警笛飞驰而至。

迦尔纳和阿周那抬起头，厚密的云层已经开始分裂出狭长的缝隙，澄澈浩瀚的星空如沙漏中倾泻而下的沙粒般，落入他们的眼中。


	15. Chapter 15

等到做完笔录，三人一起回到坂仓家时已是深夜，由理因为需要连夜审问犯人，留在了警察局。

进了门，远离了外面冰凉的夜风，迦尔纳抬起头停滞了两秒，打了一个喷嚏。

大概除了哈欠以外，喷嚏也是可以传染的，在后面跟着走进门的阿周那也感到鼻腔一阵瘙痒，跟着打了一个喷嚏。

“你们俩给我洗澡去。”

两人各自捂着嘴一抬头，看见坂仓难得板着脸，话里带着命令的口气，莫名有种不能抵抗的意味。

“阿周那你先去吧。”迦尔纳揉了揉鼻子，脱下还有些湿的鞋子，放在一边，光脚踩上了走廊的地板。

“不行，”还没等阿周那发话，坂仓已经先行开口，“你们俩，现在、立刻、马上，都给我去洗澡。”

他在“现在”“立刻”和“马上”这两个词上特别的加重了读音，听上去是相当的心情不好。

“反正身上都干了……”迦尔纳看了看沾满了泥土的衣服。

“那一会就喝坂仓家特制的浓缩姜汤吧。”

坂仓说话的时候，脸上浮现出平常的微笑。

“阿周那，我们走。”迦尔纳二话不说，拉起阿周那的手就往卫生间的方向拉去。

“哈？你先洗吧？”阿周那急忙脱下鞋，被他拖着走了两步，“为什么要一起洗？”

“你们俩都是男的，一起洗也不会怎么样吧？”坂仓吐槽，“不愿意的话就喝浓缩姜汤。”

“快走。”迦尔纳的手上加重了力道，捏的阿周那都觉得有点痛，但还是老老实实的跟着他。

“等……”就这样，一头雾水的阿周那被迦尔纳拉进了浴室。

“换洗的衣服我一会拿过来——”坂仓的声音在浴室门外响起，站在洗手池前的迦尔纳脱下脏兮兮的上衣，露出瘦削的身体，白色的胸口上狭长的红色疤痕看上去格外触目惊心。

“你在干什么？”他转过头看向一旁尴尬的站着不动的阿周那，“快点脱，柚李一会来了就不妙了。”

“不妙？为什么？”阿周那还没反应过来，迦尔纳的手就已经拉住了他的衣角，“你干什么，给我松手……”

“给你脱衣服。”迦尔纳用力的往上拉了拉阿周那的衣服，卡在他的腋下。

“我自己能脱，你先松手。”阿周那拿掉他的手，很是无奈的脱掉上衣。

然而在这短短的时间内，迦尔纳已经脱下了裤子和内裤，扔在一旁的洗衣篮里，全身赤裸的推开浴室的门，走到木制浴缸前开始放热水。

看着这一幕的阿周那莫名的感到羞耻，脸上一阵发烫，他这个念头用力的掐死在脑海里，匆匆脱掉剩下的衣服，走进尚未被蒸汽所笼罩的浴室。

迦尔纳打开一旁花洒的开关，调试流出来的水的温度，等到水温合适，便开始冲洗身体。阿周那在他之后，此时迦尔纳已经抹上了洗发水，坐在一旁的木凳上揉着蓬松的头发，白色的泡沫顺着头发从他的皮肤上流了下来，落在米色的地砖上。

浴缸里的热水已经倒好，水龙头被关上，刚才还很冷清的浴室里顿时蒸汽氤氲，两人背对着抹上香波，洗去沾到的已经干了的泥土。偶尔回过身拿东西的时候，视线正撞上迦尔纳白色的身体，平时翘起的一头长发乖乖的贴在头上，粘在脖颈上的发尾流下几缕水痕，湿漉漉的脊背上骨骼的模样清晰可见。看上去瘦削的身体和突出的线条，远不到肌肉发达的程度，却比例协调，毫无羸弱的感觉。

大概是因为温度的缘故，从后看去，他的耳尖染上了淡淡的红色。胸口瞬间一紧，阿周那感到难以呼吸，趁着迦尔纳还没发现，他急忙转过头去。

等一下，为什么感觉这么奇怪。

心里乱糟糟的，浴室里也很热，身后传来水声，被疲劳萦绕的脑海里不由自主的浮现出刚刚看到的画面，手指抵上鼻尖，黑色头发掉下一串水珠，滴落在地砖上，溅起一小片水花。

“嘭”的，发出声响。

他转过身，飞快的拿过迦尔纳那一侧的花洒，冲掉身上的泡沫，水温没有调合适，落在温热的皮肤上倒有些凉，正好用来浇灭心中突然燃起的火苗。

“阿周那……？”迦尔纳似乎是注意到了阿周那的异常，“水温是不是有点凉？”

“不，刚刚好。”他匆匆说完，关上花洒，转身走到浴缸前坐了进去。

“是吗……？”这回变成了迦尔纳一头雾水，但他还是很快接受了这个事实，并且及时的给予了嘱咐，“小心感冒。”

阿周那背对着他，从温水中伸出手抚上了脸。

两人之间没有再说话，浴室的门外响起脚步声，大约是坂仓拿来了换洗衣服。

“阿周那？”他在外面叫了一声，“因为没有别的衣服，迦尔纳的大概不合尺寸，你先凑合我的穿一下吧？”

“好的，谢谢。”阿周那应道。

“那你们的衣服我先拿去洗了。”坂仓说完，便离开了。

阿周那坐在浴缸里发呆，几个小时前发生的逃亡似乎是一场梦，但身体上和精神上的疲劳却又是如此真实具体，已经萌生睡意的大脑多少一些不受控制，不着边际的想着最近发生的事情，他也因此难得的放下了戒备，深深的呼吸着浴室里潮湿温热的空气。

酸痛的身体被温暖的水所包裹着，十分惬意，阿周那坐了一会，迦尔纳也洗完了。他趟进宽敞的浴缸，热水沿着木头的边界溢出，隔着些距离，迦尔纳在另一侧坐了下来。

屋外响起蛙声和蝉鸣，透过浴室的窗户，越过升腾的蒸汽，远方的星空清晰可见。那是在城市里从未见到的、可以照亮大地般的灿烂星河，过去只能在教科书上看到的景象，此时此刻如此鲜活的呈现在眼前。群星闪耀，汇聚成没有边界的图画，一轮弯月点缀其中，一不留神仿佛就要将仰望天空的人吸入其中。

过了许久，阿周那才从那片景色中拉回思绪，转过头，一直保持沉默的迦尔纳靠着浴缸，白皙的肩头被热水裹上了粉色，低垂着快要扎进水面的脸上泛起红晕，却已经闭上了眼睛。

“喂，”他伸出手去摇了摇旁边的人，“不要在泡澡的时候睡觉啊。”

“嗯？”迦尔纳含糊的应了一声，睁开迷茫的青色眼瞳，很快又重新闭上。

“醒一醒。”阿周那继续摇了摇他，“不要再睡了。”

胸中的骚动再度造访，从触摸那白色皮肤的指尖开始，一点一点的染上热量，心跳乱了节奏，某种突如其来的情感扼住喉咙，让他难以呼吸。

“……嗯。”迦尔纳再次睁开眼睛，大概是因为太困，他打了一个哈欠，抬起头时眼里裹上了一层水雾。

大概是难以从短暂的浅眠彻底清醒，两人对视了将近30多秒，阿周那脸上发烫，即将抵达爆发的边缘，迦尔纳才终于像是明白了眼下的状况那样，突然睁大了眼睛，满脸通红的想要移开视线，却突然又在水面上看到什么似的用力转过头去。

感觉到异样的阿周那一低头，立即就想冲出浴室。

种种纷杂的念头冒出之后，他选择用经历生死后的生物本能的理由来说服自己接受眼下的这个状况。

“我还是出去好了……”他说完，刚想站起身，就被迦尔纳在水下拉住了手。

“我不介意……只是稍微有点吃惊而已。”

可我很介意啊！

阿周那死死的盯着拉着他背过头的迦尔纳，突然之间，他转过头来，两人视线相对。

“我也是……同样。”红着脸的迦尔纳似乎是想安慰他，但是很明显的搞错了方向。

这不就更尴尬了吗！

“总之……”他用丧失了一大半思考能力的脑子寻找起解决当下尴尬的局面的出路，“先出去吧……”

“嗯。”迦尔纳目不转睛的看着他。

“你把头转过去。”阿周那心情复杂。

“转过去？”迦尔纳满脸疑惑。

“你这么看着我很难站起来啊！”阿周那忍不住叫出了声，在几秒后飞快的意识到自己大概说了什么双关的下流笑话，尽管迦尔纳可能不会明白，但是羞耻感还是占据了他的大脑，举起泡在温水里的手盖上快要冒烟的脸庞，他感觉身体一阵无力。

“怎么了？泡久了头晕吗？”迦尔纳有些担心的问道。

“你先照我说的做。”阿周那做好了必死的决心，既然连死亡的试炼都已经越过，那么眼下的事情并不算什么，统统放马过来吧！

迦尔纳转过头，背对着他的方向：“这样就好了吗？”

“嗯，在我说好了之前绝对不可以转过来。”

阿周那站起身，抬腿走出浴缸，在浴室里的木凳上背对着迦尔纳坐了下来。

“可以了。”他说道。

“之后要怎么办？”迦尔纳问他，“洗的太久，柚李肯定会因为担心过来的。”

这还能怎么办……在阿周那一筹莫展之际，迦尔纳突然也走出浴缸，背靠着他坐在同一张凳子上，两个人的皮肤贴在了一起。

后背就像是瞬间融化了一般，大脑深处浮起一种从未有过的感觉，受到刺激的阿周那立刻往前挪了一点，拉开两人的距离，但稍微直起腰时，还是会蹭上迦尔纳的后腰。

男性的生理反应也在这番刺激中，愈发的变得明显起来，阿周那倒也不是处男，过去也有交往过的对象，此时此刻却像是第一次遇上这种事般手足无措。

身后传来些许压抑着的呼吸声，像是猫的尾巴一样挠着耳膜，心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，胸口像是要裂开一样的疼痛起来，因为长年累月练习弓道而长了茧的指尖摸上脆弱的尖端，透明粘稠的液体沿着柱体滴落。

哈……

张开的唇边吐出甜美的吐息。


	16. Chapter 16

要说来，事情发展过程中因为两个人是背对而坐，所以相对而言倒还不那么尴尬，等到彼此都释放了欲望喘着气回归贤者状态之后，面对地上的白浊液体和浴室上空漂浮的特殊气味，阿周那怀着破罐破摔的心情，拿过墙壁上挂着的花洒冲洗地面。

迦尔纳似乎在低头看着掺杂白色的水流，然而阿周那也顾不上那么多，草草清理完毕，他把身上刚才起的薄汗和下身沾到的液体洗干净，有些粗暴的把花洒塞进迦尔纳的怀里，头也不回的推开浴室门走了。

门关上的瞬间，迦尔纳似乎回头看向他的背影，眉毛落了下来，脸上隐约是困惑的表情，但阿周那也无法从那没有明显变化的脸上读出迦尔纳的更多想法，他关上浴室的毛玻璃拉门，用柚李准备的毛巾草草擦干身体，将迦尔纳一个人留在了浴室里。

回到走廊，周遭的空气一下子变的凉爽起来，带着疲劳还有些潮湿的身体感到十分舒适，阿周那深呼吸了一口气，用毛巾擦着头发，一路来到客厅。

“迦尔纳呢？”柚李正坐在沙发前看电视，一抬头没见到迦尔纳便顺口问道。

“他还在洗。”阿周那在茶几前坐了下来，有一搭没一搭的看着电视画面。

“是吗。”柚李说着站起身来，“我想那个东西也该煮好了，我去看看，等迦尔纳来了，你们一起喝吧。”

“需要帮忙吗？”

“不用，你坐着吧。”

大抵过去五六分钟，电视上的插播广告结束，迦尔纳顶着湿漉漉的一头乱发来到了客厅。两人一看到对方，有意无意的避开了视线相对，迦尔纳在茶几边上坐了下来，柚李端着两个碗走了进来。

“酒酿圆子。”他把冒着热气的碗放在两人身前，黑色的瓷碗中，丝状的鸡蛋、白色的醪糟和小小的糯米团子漂浮在粘稠的汤汁中，黄色的花瓣掺杂其中。随着热气的升腾，空气中漂浮着花朵和米酒的香味，让人情不自禁想要吸鼻子。

“花瓣？”阿周那用勺子舀了舀热汤。

“那个是糖桂花。”柚李向他说明，“熟人腌的，给我分了一些。尝尝看？”

“嗯。”他吹了吹发烫的勺子，放在唇边抿了一点，酒的香味伴随着砂糖和花的甘甜在口腔里蔓延开来。

尽管之前在警察局吃了快餐果腹，但此时此刻，当把柚李的料理放在嘴里细细品尝的时候，他才有饥饿被满足的感觉，甚至有了一种突然意识到自己在那场逃亡中存活下来的实感。

鼻腔里满是桂花的芬芳，仿佛重新睁开眼的瞬间就会伫立在桂树之间，阳光明媚，黄色的花朵随着微风摇曳，他的心境也因此变得平静下来。

大概是醪糟里面残留的酒精渗透了血液，抵达周身，困意像是水流一般涌了上来，在意识的容器里不断累积。糯米圆子大概是煮的火候恰到好处，柔软却带着弹性，夹杂着鸡蛋，在舌尖和糖一起融化。

迦尔纳坐在旁边打了一个哈欠，拿起自己已经变空的碗走去厨房。

“我来洗。”柚李叫住他，“累了就去睡吧。”

“好。”迦尔纳果然回到厨房放下碗就去了卫生间刷牙。

“跟之前一样，你还是去迦尔纳房间里睡。”柚李对着阿周那露出抱歉的表情，“他也知道，被褥会给你提前铺好的。”

“没事……”阿周那想起了之前那个糟糕的夜晚，真希望身体的疲劳和酒酿圆子能够让他在陌生的枕头上度过一个安稳的夜晚。

吃过东西，阿周那从桌前起身把碗放回了厨房，自己转身去卫生间洗漱。回来时走廊上响起洗衣机运转的声音，上楼需要路过客厅，坂仓一个人坐在打开的电视机前，客厅里回荡着综艺节目的欢声笑语，干净的桌上放着一罐打开了的啤酒，冰冷的水珠从罐体上滑落。

他似乎并没有真正的在看电视，若有所思的脸上，电视的灯光明明暗暗，啤酒的泡沫在易拉罐中裂开，仿佛什么东西正在逐渐破碎。

远方的天空星光满盈，在他本该最高兴的时刻，坂仓却丝毫没有喜悦的样子，宴会的主角远离了狂欢的人群，在夜下独饮一杯酒，生活的苦涩顺着液体进入喉咙，抚平岁月没能愈合的伤口。

阿周那什么也没能说出来，他甚至连说句晚安的力气也一并失去，轻轻的穿过走廊，顺着楼梯上到二楼。

推开拉门，房间里没有开灯，迦尔纳已经盖着毛巾被，缩成一团沉沉睡去。另一边，属于阿周那的被子已经铺好，感到疲倦的阿周那也没有了一定要拉开两人床铺距离的坚持，关上门在黑暗中摸索着躺了下来。

终于得到休息的身体缓缓舒展，他望着木制的天花板闭上眼睛，耳边是另一侧迦尔纳的呼吸声，开了小缝的窗户偶尔吹进带着温度的风，连绵不绝的蝉鸣和遥远的蛙声混杂成特别的声响，平静的夜晚即将要开始。

这一次，事情的结果终于让他如愿以偿，尽管还未熟悉枕头的感觉，但困意已经打败了怪癖，意识朦胧，阿周那陷入了梦境之中。

身后传来脚步声，他奔跑起来，剧烈跳动着的心脏仿佛要冲出胸口，恐惧和死亡紧紧追随。铁镐的尖端就要落在眼前——

这是梦，他知道，但却无法抑制自己不断喷涌的黑色情感。

要被杀了。

要被杀了！

沉重的身体陷入泥潭，周遭的光芒开始泯灭，杀人魔已经来到身前。

就在那时，一只手抓住了他的手腕，吞没他的沼泽和黑影被太阳的光辉瞬间撕破，梦境迎来结局。

阿周那喘着气醒来，心跳乱了节奏，全身都是冷汗，在大片虚无的黑暗中，只有手腕传来的触感和梦中一样令人安心。

“呼……”耳畔响起熟悉的呼吸声，阿周那瞬间就理解了当下的状况。

迦尔纳的手松开他的手腕，像是哄着小孩一样的抚摸着阿周那的头。很快，他自己也凑了过来，不知道是睡着还是醒着，就那样用湿漉漉的鼻尖贴上他的额头。

方才恐怖的心境一扫而空，阿周那还是第一次意识到做噩梦时身边能有人陪伴是多大的幸运。

尽管意识上想要推开迦尔纳，但身体一动不动的，甚至还渴求着更多的皮肤的温暖。阿周那放弃了心理的挣扎，也不过是两人再度尴尬、或者是沦为由理的调侃罢了。困意涌了上来，呼吸也逐渐变得平稳，令人难受的怪癖不再发作，暂且维持现状，在迦尔纳的怀里，阿周那闭上了眼睛。

再度睡去之前，他想起过去迦尔纳执意留在坂仓身边的事，大概这样的动作对于他而言是那个时候留下的习惯，无论身边是怎样的人，敏锐如他能察觉到他人的软弱，便会不由自主的安抚对方。

大抵那对于突然变成孤身一人的坂仓来说，是莫大的心理安慰。

所以尽管由理有些在意，但也不会到担心的地步，因为她很清楚迦尔纳一直陪伴在坂仓的身边。

那是阿周那所未知的、只能道听途说的岁月，在这片风和日丽的乡下，这间小屋里迦尔纳所度过的，他所不知道的往事。


	17. Chapter 17

“滴滴滴”手机铃声打破了寂静的早晨，柚李迷迷糊糊的朝着榻榻米伸出手，拿过了正在震动着的手机。

“喂？”接电话的时候他没有看号码，这个点钟会打电话过来的人也不是太多，估计是惯例的诈骗电话吧。

“坂仓？”听筒那头响起一个清丽的女声，“我想你差不多该醒了，所以给你打电话了。”

“啊……前辈？”柚李瞬间清醒，从被褥上坐起身来，“怎么了吗？”

“犯人坦白了，就十年前的事情供认不讳，追诉期也没有过，所以……”彼方吸了一口气，“杀害你父母的犯人，可以接受法律的制裁了。”

柚李没有说话，他站起身来，透过干净的玻璃，天边的太阳明亮而温暖。

“是吗……”他嘴角上扬，多年来积压在心底的重负逐渐消失，“太好了。”

“接下来就是找全所有的证据，起诉他了。”彼方在电话那头说着，对柚李的话语里表露的情感似乎毫不在意。

“辛苦了。”

“没事没事，毕竟是对我的东西出手的人，不会让他好过的。”彼方的话听上去像是在开玩笑，然而她的心意却是认真的。

“我不会说手下留情的，所以前辈也尽管去做吧。”

“我知道。那应该就没什么事了，阿周那先交给你了，晚上的祭典我也需要出勤，索性让他在你那里住两天吧？”

“他要觉得没关系的话，我倒也不介意。”柚李苦笑，“不要太欺负人家啊。”

“有吗？阿姨说要让他和他哥多接触接触来着，我也只是照做而已，诶嘿。”彼方在那头开了个俏皮的玩笑，笑出声来。

“今晚再说吧，如果他愿意过来，倒也无所谓。”

“拜托你了，我还有事，先挂了。”

“前辈再见。”

电话挂断，智能机的屏幕亮起，早晨6点，这时候去那里刚刚好。

柚李换了衣服，来到走廊上，他无意叫醒睡在旁边卧室的两人，只是蹑手蹑脚的将拉门推开一个小缝——

在缝隙中，两人在被褥上相偎而眠，看上去关系很是亲昵。

想起平时两人笨拙的沟通方式，不知道该感慨些什么才好，柚李轻轻的合上拉门，走下了楼梯。

洗漱完毕，准备好绿豆汤，吃掉昨夜准备的饭团，柚李提着需要用的东西，发动了汽车，朝着远方的群山驶去。

他没有想到抓到犯人的时间是这么的巧，刚好就在父母的忌日前一天。之前迦尔纳被他母亲寄养在坂仓家，举行葬礼的时候，他母亲也赶来出席，悼念自己挚友夫妇的离世。至于其他的目的，柚李很清楚她是来接迦尔纳回去的，在失去双亲遭遇变故的当下，他的心态也变得自暴自弃。

他认定这是命运的恶作剧，将他拥有的东西全部掠夺的一干二净，甚至让他把被掠夺的瞬间的画面无比清晰的保存在记忆里。每到夜深人静之时，那些东西便会涌上脑海，抓挠着心灵的伤口，让他一次又一次的从黑暗的梦境中醒来。

那时，迦尔纳是他唯一的心理支柱，或许他不能完全理解属于柚李的恐怖记忆，但是黑暗中伸过来握住柚李的手，抱住他颤抖的身体的纤瘦的臂膊，无论什么事情都陪伴在他身边的固执，确实是比事不关己般安慰的话语更加有力的东西。在警察调查和葬礼的期间，是迦尔纳支持他走了过来，让他没有因此精神崩溃。

尽管艰难，前路的光芒泯灭，但是心中的太阳始终不会熄灭。

葬礼结束的时候，冷静如他，柚李很清楚这样的日子到了尽头，没有抚养能力的他是无法阻止迦尔纳回去的。期间迦尔纳跟着许久未曾谋面的女性离开了会场，日落时分，结束葬礼，告别其他人，柚李在空荡荡的大屋里一个人泡了方便面，似乎是水的温度不够，面很硬，调料也没有完全化开，吃进嘴里味同嚼蜡。

突然之间，耳边传来玄关的拉门声，以为是邻居来了的柚李来到走廊，在夕阳金色的余晖中，迦尔纳一个人背着光站在门口。

“母亲走了。”他说。

“诶？你不是应该跟她回去的吗？”

“我跟母亲说了，我想留下来。”迦尔纳换了鞋，走上玄关的地板，朝着柚李的方向走来。

“没必要为了我这种人……”

“不是，你不必因此自责，只是我自己想留下来而已。”迦尔纳打断柚李的话，脸上浮现出淡淡的微笑。

“我回来了。”

大约是开了空调的缘故，清晨醒来时，身上十分凉爽，阿周那睁开眼睛放空了两秒，昨夜的回忆突然涌进脑海，条件反射一样的，他迅速的翻身背对着眼前还在睡觉的人。

那之后阿周那还零零散散的做了几次噩梦，说实话睡眠质量并不怎么好，但仅仅只是听到迦尔纳的呼吸声和平静的心跳他就能很快平静下来，重新陷入睡眠。

尽管他并不想承认这一点。

“唔……”迦尔纳在背后翻了一下，大约也是醒了过来，半睁着眼睛望着天花板。阿周那此时并不想面对他，索性闭上眼睛装睡。

过了一两分钟，迦尔纳似乎终于清醒，他从被褥上轻手轻脚的坐起身来。隐隐地，阿周那感觉到迦尔纳的视线，他仍然闭着眼睛，一直到迦尔纳起身离开。

尚未完全散去的睡意缠绕着大脑，阿周那翻了回去，鼻尖抵着枕头，枕巾和被褥上还残留着迦尔纳身上的味道，不知不觉，他又睡了过去。

从浅眠中再度醒来已是早上十点，神清气爽，身体上的疲劳也一扫而空，他坐起身伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠走出卧室。

客厅里没有人，阳台的拉门敞开着，迦尔纳蹲在院里收拾花草。夏天的暖风穿过房间，清脆悦耳的声音响了起来，顺着来时的方向寻去，不知何时，拉门的边框上悬挂了一只风铃。

埋头于土地的迦尔纳突然回过头，和站在走廊里的阿周那视线相对。

蝉鸣阵阵，温热的汗液顺着脖子划进衣服，刹那间胸口一阵窒息，阿周那转身走去卫生间。

洗漱完毕，沿着走廊传来煮东西的声音，坂仓似乎不在家，所以当阿周那循着绿豆汤的香味来到厨房时，只看见迦尔纳站在炉灶前用汤勺搅动着锅里的东西，旁边平底锅上鸡蛋在热油里膨胀，香肠裂了口，肉的香气在房间里扩散开来。

“你的早饭。”迦尔纳盛了冒着热气的绿豆汤放在桌上，面包机“叮”的响起，两片烤的酥脆的吐司弹起，被他一并放入盘中。

还滴着油的荷包蛋搁在生菜叶上，香肠被放在一边，用凉水冰镇的小西红柿从盆里拿出来，一并点缀在了上面。

“我已经吃过了。”迦尔纳放下盘子，说完就离开了。

阿周那在原地呆愣了两秒，没能追上迦尔纳快速离去的脚步，但他也不知道该说些什么才好，平时坂仓在的时候还会多少推进他们的话题，不至于让气氛这么尴尬。

这绝不是因为昨天一起面对杀人魔却关系没有变好的缘故，只是青春期谁都会有的、再平常不过的害羞罢了。

他很清楚。

中午，坂仓终于开着车回到家。

“我回来了……”他把一袋东西放在玄关地板上，自己换了鞋，提着东西走到厨房。

“欢迎回来。”迦尔纳在客厅听见了动静，放下作业走了过去，“今天早上有什么事吗？”

“扫墓而已。”坂仓的脸上带着苦涩的微笑，“事情终于有个了结了。“

“是吗，太好了。”迦尔纳露出欣慰的表情。

“先不说这些，你们俩饿了吧？我买了点蕨根粉，凉拌一下，配上米饭吃。”坂仓提起袋子，将里面的东西取出来放在桌上。

“我来帮忙吧。”迦尔纳洗了手，从电饭煲里面拿出干净的锅，舀了三碗米倒进去，放在水龙头下接了水，用指头在米里翻搅起来。

坂仓也把手洗干净，炉灶上装满的开水壶开始加热，他从地窖里掏出卷心菜、青笋、青椒和胡萝卜，玉米粒和青豆冻在冰箱冷藏室，和鸡胸一块被取了出来。

之后去了青笋胡萝卜的表皮，和鸡肉一起切丁，卷心菜泡在水槽里，淘好的米已经放进了电饭煲。在迦尔纳清洗青椒和卷心菜的时候，水已经热了起来，不等烧开，坂仓便提起壶倒在了放在铁盆里的蕨根粉上，之后又添了一点凉水，重新把开水壶放回炉灶之上。

炒锅里倒上了油，在炉灶的加热下开始沸腾，鸡肉先下锅，肉香味瞬间填满了整个房间，坂仓打开头顶的抽油烟机，按顺序把切好丁的食材、玉米粒和青豆倒了进去，没有放什么复杂的调味料，在起锅的时候放了一点盐，如此这般，一道菜完成。

蕨根粉已经泡软，过了凉水用玻璃碗盛着，切了丝的青椒和剁碎的干辣椒、花生米放了进去，浇上海鲜酱油和其他的调味料，加上适量的盐，用筷子搅拌均匀，整个过程在炒熟卷心菜的时候顺手完成，两道菜几乎同时做好，被迦尔纳端去了客厅。

电饭煲像是算好时间一样，在这个时候响了起来，拔了插头，坂仓把冰凉的湿抹布盖在气阀上，等到活塞落了下去，打开锅盖，米饭的热气顺着锅边溢出，用木勺盛在黑色的瓷碗里，三人在茶几前坐定。

“我开动了。”

电风扇在客厅的角落里转动着，吹出潮湿的风，屋外风和日丽，清洗过的浴衣挂在院里的竹竿上。

蝉鸣阵阵，时钟走动，庙会——更准确来说是夏日祭典，就要来临。


	18. Chapter 18

祭典如期举行，三人吃过晚饭，迦尔纳和阿周那穿上各自的浴衣，便从家里出发，前往镇子上的神社。

平时早早陷入寂静的街道现在一片灯火通明，时不时有人结队成群的出现，所有人都朝着一个方向走去，喧嚣和音乐声伴随着夜风传来，顺着灯光一路向前，路过缓坡，能看见丛林之中延伸而出的神社的台阶。

拾级而上，音乐声愈发的变大，人群逐渐聚集，变成声音的海洋，虽然没有城市那样人挤人的状况，但还是十分热闹。

“要吃点什么吗？”坂仓走在最前面转过头来问道。

刚才的晚饭他明显少做了不少，显然是为了能逛祭典的摊位而刻意的结果。

“没有什么特别想吃的……”迦尔纳看了看四周成列的摊位，“先看看吧。”

“阿周那呢？”

“暂时不饿。”

“是吗？”坂仓继续向前走去，三人之中只有他穿着便服，迦尔纳和阿周那踩着木屐在地上走过，发出清脆古朴的响声。

迦尔纳中途在一家面具的摊位前停下了脚步。

“哦，看上的可以随便试。”摇着蒲扇的摊主招呼他们。

迦尔纳看着一排排整齐悬挂的面具，坂仓趁这时在附近的店里买了盒章鱼烧，用竹签扎起一个咬了一口，朝着那个小口吹着气。

“吃吗？”他把章鱼烧的盒子举到阿周那的跟前，“这家店的很好吃哦。”

“谢谢。”阿周那拿过纸盒里另一根竹签，扎起一个章鱼烧，一只手在下面接着，吸着气吹了几下，尽管有些烫，他还是咬了一块，内里的章鱼和外皮的酱汁混杂在一起，实在是浓郁的口味。

迦尔纳似乎还在看面具，终于他做了决定，取下其中的一个人脸。

“小哥眼光不错嘛。”摊主随口奉承着，报了价格。

一边的坂仓也没有问迦尔纳缘由，就直接掏出钱包付了钱。阿周那看着迦尔纳拿着那个奇怪的面具斜着套在头上，不知该从何说起，终究还是默默的吃起了手中的章鱼烧。

又走了一些距离，坂仓突如其来的冲动买了路边的棉花糖，炒面的盒子还拿在手里，便交给了迦尔纳。迦尔纳路过烤鸡的摊位忍不住驻足，索性又增加了手中的食物。阿周那被强行塞了一只苹果糖，终究还是对于另外两人的紧密配合败下阵来，自己主动选了烤鱿鱼。

“啊——真爽。”坂仓很是愉快的拿着已经吃完的炒面盒子，“说起来一会还有烟花大会来着，得差不多找个地方看了。”

“说的也是，果然还是去之前的那个地方吧，人也比较少。”迦尔纳还拿着一大卷蓬松的棉花糖，时不时用手指拉下来几丝放进嘴里。

“嗯。Doctor？“坂仓说着话，突然抬高了声调。

阿周那抬起头，迎面走来之前在杀人现场所见到的扎着马尾的男人，也就是罗曼。

罗曼穿着便服，身后还跟着一个笑咪咪的白发男人。

“晚上好。”他一面走来，一面朝坂仓挥了挥手。

“晚上好，镇长也来了。”坂仓介绍了身后的两人，“你们是在一起逛吗？”

“我好歹还是在找寻能一起游玩的女孩子的。”镇长笑眯眯的说。

“谁要跟你这家伙一起了，”罗曼十分拒绝的吐槽，“两个男人一起逛祭典什么的太糟糕了好吗？”

“罗曼君，你这么说我的心很痛啊。”镇长拉起罗曼的双手，“可这不也是无可奈何的吗？”

“难道不是因为你太恶劣了被镇上的女生都讨厌了吗？”

“哈哈……”坂仓在一边有点插不上嘴，“既然这样的话，一起来如何？之后我们要去看烟花了。”

“一大群男人看烟花这个事还是免了。”镇长点头，“我还有事，就先走了，柚李你和罗曼好好逛吧？”

“好的，再见。”

“再见。”

镇长道完别，晃着白色的长发，很是悠闲的走远，在人群中消失不见，只有空气中留下的花香证明他存在过。

“那就这样吧，两个大人也不好带着你们去玩。”坂仓拍拍迦尔纳的肩膀，“我和Doctor也有一些事情要商量，你带着阿周那去玩吧？”

迦尔纳露出了吃惊的表情，很快转为困扰：“一起的话……”

“有些话题也不太方便嘛。”坂仓说完，看向阿周那，“前辈在这边巡逻，看到她帮我带声好，还有不要落单啊，她看上去那样，但还是会在意的。”

“好的。”阿周那也无言以对，只得点头答应。

于是很快坂仓便和罗曼一起离开了，剩下迦尔纳和阿周那站在原地。

远处的音乐之声，潮湿闷热的空气，偶尔穿过夜风，迦尔纳的发梢轻轻抖动，透明的汗水顺着脖颈无声的流下。

两人久久无言，迦尔纳先迈出一步，没有任何交流，也不知道要去哪里，阿周那跟在他的身后，手里的苹果糖剩下一小半。

路过捞金鱼的摊位时，迦尔纳被一群孩子拉住了手。

“是迦尔纳！”为首的男孩子兴奋的喊道。

“迦尔纳，帮我们捞金鱼吧！”另一个孩子举起手中的鱼网，“我们完全捞不到啊。”

“迦尔纳很厉害的！”另一个穿着粉色的浴衣的活泼女生说道。

一群孩子们抬起头看着迦尔纳，童真的眼睛放着光。

“我知道了。”迦尔纳看了看身后的阿周那，在祭典昏黄的灯光中，他的脸似乎带上了一层淡淡的红晕。

阿周那看出他请求的眼神，点了点头，腿边突然围上了一圈孩子。

“没有见过的人诶。”

“跟迦尔纳是熟人吗？”

“我弟弟。”迦尔纳拿着鱼网说道。

“呜哇！”有小孩发出惊呼。

“大哥哥你叫什么？”

阿周那应付着身边围着的孩子们，抬眼看见蹲在水池边上的迦尔纳，刚才请求他帮忙捞金鱼的孩子们凑在他的身边。

“哦哦哦！真的上来了！”他们一边鼓着掌一边发出崇拜的惊呼。

“好厉害！怎么做到的！”

“把这个要平平的放进去。”迦尔纳把鱼网放进身边的孩子手里，抓着他的手往水里一推，一只金鱼落进了盛着水的碗里。

“我试试。”那个孩子再次尝试了一遍，又捞上来一只金鱼，“真的耶！之前我家哥哥说这样能捞，但完全不教我怎么弄！”

一群孩子兴奋地大呼小叫，从兜里摸出几枚硬币从摊主那里换了更多的鱼网。

不久之后，孩子们拎着各自装了金鱼的塑料袋准备开拓下一个摊位，纷纷向两人道别，跑着离开了。

气氛又再度变得冷却下来。

阿周那一看手机，放烟花的时间也差不多要到了。还未等他开口，迦尔纳已经转身离去，阿周那快步跟在他身后。

他们逐渐远离人群，沿着夏日的公路，蝉鸣在草丛中响起，绿色的萤火虫星星点点的在空中飞起。时而与人擦肩而过，日常的对话落入耳中，阿周那在月光中望着迦尔纳的背影，突然之间，心脏加快了跳动。

在悸动降临之时，一声巨响，天边燃起巨大的火花。迦尔纳在最前方停下了脚步，回身仰望着盛大的烟花，阿周那也收回了视线，看着落下的烟火。

过去的回忆闯入脑海，不经意间他想起和迦尔纳的初遇。在尚未懂得何为悸动的年代，或许那样的反应是会被误认为惊讶。但现在他已经察觉到了那之后真正的、自己一直以来没有注意到的情感。

这不是寻常故事所描述那般靠近就会脸红心跳，而是经过了漫长的时间沉淀，直到一切的一切都开始变得理所当然，所以悸动只会在特定的时间地点到来，就连缠绕在心间的苦闷也感觉不到了沉重。

烟花在黑暗的天幕中明明灭灭，山间响起人们的欢呼声，无数声音嘈杂之中，阿周那望着迦尔纳的侧脸。

他在脑海里组织着诉说这种情感的语言，心脏骤然紧缩，垂在身侧的手握成拳头，汗滴从刘海之间落下。

无法喜欢上别人，在那之前总觉得不得不打倒在脑海里的那个你。

真的接近了之后，有时会从你的身上移不开视线。

看见你时不时就会觉得心跳加速。

不能容忍由别人来打败你。

不能容忍别人从身边夺走你。

……

这是……

阿周那突然之间明白过来，心里的某种屏障突然消失，压抑许久的感情突然喷薄而出，让他一时手足无措。

这不就是“喜欢”吗？

胸口一瞬间收紧，明明站在开阔地带，却觉得一阵窒息。

已经过去太久太久了，似乎从很小的时候的那次相遇，他就已经毫无自觉的深陷其中。只是因为太小了不懂得如何表露摸不清的感情，唯一的沟通方式变成了打架，甚至想要欺负对方，想看见他露出悲伤的表情、愤怒的表情、焦急的表情，想看见他的全部情感流露，想要了解他的更多，不仅仅只是局限于开心和面无表情，还想要拥有自己确实是在影响他的实感。

虽然现在看来有些扭曲，但也是属于小孩子的蛮不讲理和简单粗暴的做法。

迦尔纳突然转过头来，在烟花燃烧的火光中，两人视线相对。

阿周那皱起眉头，苦恼着如何选择词语表达自己的感情。他知道现在的沉默是各自对于昨天的事情的耿耿于怀，但是他认为这样已经足够了，沉默到此为止，就让过去发生的事翻过去吧。

在他尚未开口之前，迦尔纳露出十分复杂的表情打破了即将崩溃的沉默的平衡。

“果然，你讨厌我吧？”

阿周那原地呆愣了两秒，心中一片草泥马奔腾而过。

他张开了嘴，用尽全身最大的力气——

“哈？”


	19. Chapter 19

巨大的烟火在天空中炸裂开来，阿周那两手握拳、眉头紧皱注视着迦尔纳。

“果然，你讨厌我吧？”

迦尔纳的话语并不是轻率之辞，他也有自己的许多考虑。迦尔纳本身对于阿周那来到镇子上的这件事没有其他的想法，只是单纯觉得或许可以借这个机会修复一下两人之间的关系——可具体要修复成什么样、怎么修复他自己也不是很清楚就是了。

然而这一周多的时间下来，阿周那若即若离的态度，时而隐瞒的谎言，不断回避和他接触的事实迦尔纳还是能察觉到的。他本以为经历了昨天的事会让情况有什么改变，可今天的结果让他觉得并非如此，且不提早上阿周那不惜装睡也要回避他的事，一整天都没有正常的对话已经是再好不过的证据。

他知道这是自己造成的结果，如果不是当初他请求母亲让自己留在柚李身边，或许他和家里的关系也不会这样尴尬。多年之间，母亲很少打电话来，两家之间唯一的联系只剩下定期的汇款，好不容易阿周那过来，他们的关系也是如此的糟糕，这也由不得母亲和阿周那都不喜欢他了。

甚至就连之前打电话过去询问阿周那究竟喜欢什么食物，母亲也只给了一个模棱两可的答案，味道不坏什么都可以这个说法是很诚实，但仔细一看也并没有值得参考的部分，仅仅只是这样糊弄过去了而已。

倒不是说因此感受到了被弃之不顾的痛苦，而是单纯的察觉到自己被排斥的这个事实罢了。

但至今他也没有因为当初的选择而后悔，他也只是顺从事情的发展做了自己觉得应做的事情而已。既然柚李没有什么问题，那么他自己被排斥倒也无所谓。

与同阿周那的争斗无关，他是这样想的。

所以他只是为了结束这种低迷的气氛而说出这样的话，答案是肯定的，等到阿周那承认，他们也可以如此平静的分道扬镳。

然而事实超出了他的预料。

“哈？”阿周那没有肯定，而是发出一声错愕的惊呼。

“等等，”他说，往前踏了一步，“我何时、在何地说过我讨厌你了？”

“不是吗？”迦尔纳本以为阿周那只是不想那么尖锐的回答，但是他的话语里却毫无一丝回避的意思。

答案已经足够显而易见了不是吗？

“不要随便代替别人下结论好吗？”仿佛要用力否定迦尔纳心中所言一般，阿周那在烟花声中喊道。

“因为你的确是……”

“的确什么？我说过什么吗？我告诉过你我很讨厌你吗？”

这难道不是因为讨厌才会有的态度吗？

“别开玩笑了你这家伙！”阿周那继续喊道，满脸怒火。

“我没有开玩笑，我是认真的。”迦尔纳摇头。

为什么不承认？

“你……”阿周那被这一句话噎住，脸上一时表情变幻，“我也是认真的，迦尔纳，我没有说过我讨厌你。而且，讨厌我们的不该是你才对吗？”

迦尔纳明白阿周那话语中的“我们”指的是谁，但他没有想到会从阿周那的口中听出这样的话来。

“我没有讨厌你们。”他诚实的说道，这种事他从来想都没有想过。

因为被母亲排斥，所以没有联络。

因为被阿周那讨厌，所以很难向他开口。

他怎么可能讨厌别人？

“可为什么你以前没有和母亲一起回来？”

“因为是我请求她留在这里的，她同意了。”迦尔纳一头雾水，“有什么问题吗？”

“这不是因为你讨厌她吗？”

“不可能。”迦尔纳摇头，“我只是觉得应该留在柚李身边而已。”

“那你知道她因为这件事受了多大的打击吗？一脸世界末日的脸回来，跟我说被你讨厌了怎么办，结果你却说是她讨厌你？”

“是吗？”迦尔纳一脸惊讶，很快转变成失落的表情垂下了头，“是吗……是吗，原来……”

阿周那也顾不得他到底有多么震惊和自责，怒火让他继续开口逼问迦尔纳：“不愿意给她打电话，连话都不肯说，这样故意欺负她的难道不是你吗？”

“欺负？”迦尔纳睁大眼睛，“我绝对没有这么做过。”

“但你确实是这样做了不是吗？”阿周那深吸了一口气，一束烟花升上夜空，“我们从一开始就没有讨厌过你！别自大了！”

伴随着最后一朵烟火燃尽，整个世界都安静了下来，夏风吹过，光芒逐渐在空中冷却，阿周那看见迦尔纳脸上失落的表情。

突然之间，在星空之下，他露出了微笑。

“是吗……太好了。”

心脏再一次的猛跳起来。

可恶。

“所以说……”他皱起眉头，发现自己刚才自己说的有点太过了，现在挽回不知道还是否来得及，但是至少误会还是要解开，“不要擅自替人下决定啊，你这笨蛋。”

之后又安静了下来。

“你快说点什么啊……”阿周那无法忍受这种剧烈争吵后突然安静下来的空气，催促着迦尔纳。

“抱歉。”迦尔纳憋了一句，“刚刚听到了太多东西，我也不知道……应该说些什么好。”

令人烦躁。

这份鼓动也是，这份在心中激荡的感情也是，这种萦绕在手边的冲动也是。

一切，都让人这么焦躁。

“哈哈……”他干笑两声，“说来你还不知道的事情太多了，母亲她不仅不讨厌你，还天天都会说到你。”

迦尔纳睁大了眼睛，脸颊上染起一片红晕。

“你哥哥弓道很厉害啊，你哥哥成绩又进步了……”阿周那一边说着一边偷偷打量着迦尔纳的神情，“她没有比较的意思，但是每天都会说到你，听的我都能背下来了。结果你居然以为她讨厌你……”

“唔……”迦尔纳皱起眉头，拉过斜戴着的奇怪面具，挡在了脸上，“不要说了。”

“所以现在你能明白了吗？”

“……你最喜欢的食物是什么？”

“啥？”阿周那被迦尔纳这看似天马行空的一句噎了个结实，但姑且还是诚实的回答，“味道不坏的什么都行。”

“原来如此……”迦尔纳已经转了过去。

“你给我等等，问完别人就转过去是什么意思？看着别人说话不是基本的礼貌吗？”阿周那走上前去，拉住他的手。

“那是……”

“你真的是……”阿周那抓着他的肩膀，强行让迦尔纳面对自己，看到那奇怪的面具又觉得难以开口，“你先把那个东西给我摘了！”

“不要。”迦尔纳难得直截了当的拒绝别人。

“摘了！”

“不。”

“摘！”

“不！”

“你不摘我给你摘！”

迦尔纳两手护着面具，即便是被阿周那紧紧抓住了肩膀也拼命的向后退了一步。

阿周那怒从心起，但尚存一丝理智，没有直接弄坏面具，而是伸出手拉断了面具的绳子，然后捏着迦尔纳的手用力的从他脸上掰下来。

面具下隐藏的迦尔纳满脸通红。

血液直冲脑门，阿周那立刻松开了手，脸上一阵发烫。过速的心跳令人眩目，甚至让他忘记了刚刚想说的是什么，一时之间只能张着嘴，却什么都说不出来。

“……我喜欢你。”过了许久，他小声的，皱起眉头嘟囔。

“什么？”

“所以说我不是讨厌你，也不是不在意你，我……”

阿周那作着自以为合理的推论，深吸一口气，比以往的任何时刻都更加紧张，声音甚至都有些颤抖，手指捏紧单薄的身躯。

“我喜欢你！”

“那是……”迦尔纳移开视线，避开他直率的注视，“普通的兄弟都会喜欢……”

“不是，绝对不是这样。”阿周那打断他，“不要擅自解读我，我比你清楚的多，这是'喜欢'，和亲情无关。”

“……是吗，我知道了。”迦尔纳似乎又是惯性一般的把这件事当做了“这种事也会有”来看待。

“你的回答呢？”阿周那继续向前一步，步步紧逼着迦尔纳，“你是怎么想的？”

“你如果喜欢的话……喜欢便是。”迦尔纳的脸上红晕尚未褪去，青色的眼睛不断回避着阿周那的眼神。

“不是那样。”阿周那一阵焦躁。

脸上都快要热的冒烟了结果眼前这迟钝的家伙居然还没有明白自己的心意，到底是要说的多直白才能懂？

“怎么样？”

他深吸一口气，让自己冷静：“你喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢。”

毫不犹豫的秒答，听的阿周那心跳都漏了一拍，但并不是他最想要的答案。

“……为什么你就是不明白？”他自暴自弃般的发出牢骚。

“想要这个答案的不是你吗？”迦尔纳十分疑惑。

为什么即便是自己给出了阿周那想要的回答，阿周那也不会满足？

“我不想听你说的我想要的答案……”阿周那自己觉得这样绕下去自己都有些糊涂，“我想听你内心的答案。”

他想了想，抢在迦尔纳说话之前接着补充：“不是我想要什么你给什么，而是你自己主动想给我的才行。”

“你的要求太多了……”迦尔纳突如其来的一句吐槽让阿周那没了声。

怎么跟这个人告个白就这么难！

麻烦死了！

“但是如果是你想要的话……”迦尔纳继续开口说道。

不是我想要，不，我是想要，但不是因为我想要就……啊啊，麻烦死了！

焦躁感达到了顶点。

既然用语言无法表述，那么就用他们之间最原始、最直接的交流方式来传达。

阿周那一把拉过迦尔纳浴衣的衣领，吻上了他的嘴唇。


	20. Chapter 20

与其说这是个吻，倒不如用撞上去来形容更为恰当。牙齿和牙齿隔着皮肤贴在一起，等到阿周那离开，迦尔纳的上嘴唇已经变得通红。

夜风吹过，迦尔纳呆愣着用指尖触碰撞红的嘴唇。

“原来如此，”他垂下眼睑，“这就是柚李说过的亲吻吗？没有想到是这么疼的行为。”

重点不是这个好吗！

阿周那的内心发出一声哀嚎。

然而在等他开口之前，迦尔纳又接着说了下去：“所以你的'喜欢'……我明白了。意思传达到了这件事还是应该告诉你。”

“你真的明白了？”阿周那难以相信迦尔纳不会误解这之中的意思，这一段时间的相处下来，他已经对迦尔纳的这个问题深有体会。

“柚李以前说过，只有恋人之间才会这样做。”迦尔纳移开视线，“刚刚真是抱歉。”

“没事。”阿周那松了一口气，放开了捏着他的衣襟的手，“但是，亲吻不是会疼痛的行为，刚才只是出了点意外。”

“是吗。”迦尔纳的手指仍然在唇边游离着，看着阿周那一阵心痒。

“那就再来一遍，这一次不会疼了。”

“什么？”

“亲吻。刚刚只是撞到了，再来一次。”

阿周那不等迦尔纳说话，拉开他的手又凑了上去。

“唔……”迦尔纳的话语被阿周那生生的堵了回去，毫无防备的嘴唇被舌头撬开，侵入口腔。

唾液和唾液混合在一起，舌尖掠过柔软的皮肤，和不断退避的舌头缠绕在一起，牙齿轻轻相撞，温热的吐息在两人之间散开。分开时唇边还沾着一丝唾液，两人都气息不匀，嘴唇通红。

阿周那喘着气看向迦尔纳，迦尔纳已是满脸通红。

倏然之间，他皱起眉头，似乎有些苦恼。

“我不知道。”迦尔纳用手挡住嘴唇，蒙着一层水雾的眼睛游离，“我不知道我……”

他的声音逐渐小了下去，消散在温热的夏风中。

“等以后再想也不迟。”阿周那移开视线，掩盖住自己也脸红的事实，“反正，暑假还很长。”

“是吗……我会考虑的。”迦尔纳抬起头注视着阿周那，脸上似乎是欣喜的神色，看得阿周那一阵心神荡漾，突然想起过去见到过的大型犬，乍一看上去凶猛可怕，有时候却异常的可爱。

就像现在。

心跳的速度还没有慢下去，现在又有了加快的趋势，阿周那转过身背对着迦尔纳。

“走了。”他喊道。

“什么？”

“烟花也看完了，该回去了。”他微微侧身，抓住了迦尔纳的手腕。

翌日一大早，阿周那便收拾了弓道的装备，从由理家出发走去公交车站。昨晚他没有跟迦尔纳回去，他可没有在告白之后还能若无其事地跟对方睡在一起的勇气，更不用说迦尔纳还有半夜察觉到旁边人躁动不安就会无意识的抱过来的习惯了。

如此一来，两个人别别扭扭的在路口道别，各回各家，第二天要去道场的事没有提及却是别有默契，没有一定要谁躲着谁的意思。而且迦尔纳说了他会考虑那就一定会这么做，所以阿周那也没有他这样蒙混过关的担忧。坦诚虽然有时候很麻烦，但在恋爱关系中通常是有用的。

到了车站，迦尔纳果然已经站在了那里。早晨的阳光十分明媚，穿着白色衬衣的迦尔纳站在光里甚至有些白的耀眼，线条匀称的手臂垂在身侧，脊背挺得笔直，长发的发梢在风中轻轻抖动，青色的眼瞳似乎注视着远方的地平线，一副若有所思的样子。

“早上好。”走到迦尔纳身边的时候，阿周那打了招呼。

“嗯？早上好。”迦尔纳大约是刚回过神来，难得露出没有防备的样子。

“怎么了？”察觉到阿周那的视线，他转过头问道。

“没什么。”阿周那避开迦尔纳的脸，他并不想承认自己刚才的恍神。

“巴士来了。”迦尔纳说道。

随着发动机和轮胎碾压地面石子的声音，一辆巴士摇摇晃晃的沿着公路驶来，迦尔纳先上了车，阿周那跟在他后面，一路跟到迦尔纳在车尾的车窗旁坐下，他在对面车窗旁的位置坐定，巴士发动起来。

有风从窗户缝之间灌入车厢，外面的阳光在车内的阴影之中看上去格外眩目，偶尔传来蛙声，蝉鸣响彻，鼻腔里是泥土和水田的味道。沉寂的心跳不经意间在胸膛里变得活跃，像是从漫长的梦境里刚刚醒来，两侧的风景逐渐远去，新的旅程已经开始。

来到道场换好裙裤，其他的部员也陆续到齐，卫宫也准时出现，弓道部的暑假定期训练正式开始。

阿周那在他的箭靶前站定，戴着手套的手指拉开弓弦，训练有素的身体熟练的舒展肌肉，让弓箭笔直的没入靶心。迦尔纳在旁边也是如此，一矢接着一矢，时间过的飞快，等到卫宫一声大喝宣告开始休息，阿周那才意识到已经到了中午。

这期间他杂乱的想了许多事，尽管放出的箭全部命中了靶心，但是杂念本身并没有清除，所以他自知自己状态不好，就连那状态不好的理由也很清楚。

仿佛只有自己被打乱了步调一样，可恶，好歹也交往过几个女朋友了，不至于因为一个没有得到回应的告白就被影响到这样的地步吧？

可是想来他这方面的事情还算经验丰富，却从没有跟人告白的经验，也就是说迦尔纳还是第一个让他辛苦到这般地步的对象。

但这也并不是他的问题，阿周那过去也只是回应了跟自己告白的女生的期望，试着交往看看，至于自己会不会喜欢上对方这件事先放在一边，如果对方期待接吻那么就接吻，期待拥抱那么就拥抱，用世间的眼光看上去或许毫无节操，但事实上他只是在能够接受的范围内没有拒绝罢了。

所以说过去无法喜欢上别人是因为在尚未察觉之时心里已经有人了吗？

此时此刻，阿周那开始有些能够理解提出分手的女生给出的理由了。

他沉浸在自己的思考之中，一旁卫宫走到了迦尔纳面前：“迦尔纳，今天状态不好吗？”

“的确。”迦尔纳点点头，对自己的问题毫不回避。

“你的话我确实不用担心，自己调整吧。”卫宫简洁的说完，便回身去办公室了。

“阿周那？”目送卫宫离去的迦尔纳转过身来，看向捏着弓箭站在原地若有所思的阿周那，“怎么了？不吃饭吗？”

“没什么……”阿周那猛的心脏一跳，“说来坂仓又做了便当吗？”

“嗯，你的份也有。”迦尔纳说完取来两个便当盒，看了眼阿周那一脸奇怪，“弓不放下吗？”

阿周那这时才发现自己还没用放下手里的东西，看来想的事情太多让他甚至有点不问世事沉溺其中了。

“你等会。”他走去放下自己的弓，脱下手上的装备，回到迦尔纳面前。

迦尔纳已经跪坐在地板上打开了便当盒，盒里是摆得整齐的米饭和炒菜，跟之前不一样并没有玉子烧。

“你的。”他举起旁边的便当盒和筷子，塞进阿周那的手里。

“谢谢。”阿周那拿着自己的便当也坐了下来，“不和他们一起吃吗？”

“没事。”迦尔纳夹起菜放进嘴里，无意识的给阿周那补了一刀，“而且你今天发呆的样子我也放心不下。”

“闭嘴。”


	21. Chapter 21

下午回到坂仓家时，坂仓正蹲在厨房的冰箱前收拾东西。

“我回来了。”迦尔纳路过时打了招呼。

“冰箱里还有根雪糕，记得一会拿出来吃了。因为放的时间有点久了，阿周那你等明天尝新的吧？我要去一趟田里。”坂仓合上冰箱门，“一会会买奶油回来，把之前的雪糕吃了再做新的。”

“好。”迦尔纳应了声，回到楼上放下自己的东西，换上便服出现在客厅里。

阿周那已经有了准备，早上临走时顺手带上了自己的习题册，他没有玩一个暑假的打算，第一周是过的松弛了一些，但毕竟升学考试在前，不去上补习班是一个方面，自己的复习是绝对不能落下的。

迦尔纳把空的便当盒放在了厨房，自己拿着作业本和笔袋在客厅坐定，不一会儿坂仓提着裹着水雾的玻璃壶和两个杯子走了过来，放在两人面前，用壶注满了冰凉的深棕色液体。

“尝尝看？”他放下玻璃壶，一脸期待的在茶几的另一端坐了下来。

迦尔纳和阿周那拿起杯子，迦尔纳毫不犹豫的喝了一大口，一边说着好喝的感想一边忍不住喝了个精光。与此相反，阿周那怀疑的看了一眼杯中的液体，虽然他对于坂仓的手艺很有自信，但还是多少对于闻上去有些酸的液体有些戒备。

先不论这些顾虑，他姑且还是放在嘴边抿了一口，甜味挟裹着酸味在嘴里弥漫，酸味并不突出，反而跟甜味结合的恰到好处，冰凉的液体滑进喉咙，让刚从闷热的外面回来的身体感到一阵舒爽。

“好喝。”他看了眼杯中透明澄澈的液体，“这是什么？”

“酸梅汤。”坂仓脸上一阵高兴，“中午熬的。”

“做得很成功。”一边迦尔纳已经倒了第二杯。

“看来我也技艺娴熟了不少。”坂仓打趣似的自我表扬，得到迦尔纳配合的点头。他坐了一会，站起身来伸了个懒腰。

“那我就先出去一趟，你们俩就在这里学习吧。”他说着，摆摆手离开了。

门外传来汽车发动的声音，阿周那的注意力回到空白的习题册上，从自己的笔盒里拿出惯用的中性笔，在纸上刷刷的写起了公式。

另一边迦尔纳翻着笔记本，用红色的笔勾勾画画。

伴随着夏风，阳台那一侧时不时传来风铃的声音，清脆悦耳，在连续不断的蝉鸣声中成为锦上添花的点缀。

一个小时后，两人不约而同的决定暂时休息。

迦尔纳从冰箱里取出刚才坂仓提及的雪糕，两人从茶几边离开，在朝着院落的走廊边上坐定。跟着去了趟厨房的阿周那往酸梅汤里加了些冰块，隔着杯垫把玻璃杯放在地板上，他自己走下了走廊，穿上台阶上的备用拖鞋，在种植了花卉的院落里转着看起来。

满眼的绿色之中，不同颜色的花朵如数开放，他一直没有注意到院子里原来还漂浮着淡淡的花香。绕着房子走到另一侧，阿周那发现那里居然还种了一些蔬菜。

他转悠了一遭，感觉眼睛已经得到了充分的缓解，便又按原路返回。迦尔纳还坐在走廊上，手里坂仓自制的牛奶雪糕只剩下一小口。他似乎是吃的时候在出神的想着别的事，又或许是因为天气太热的缘故，不知何时雪糕开始融化，白色掺杂着奥利奥碎末的液体流到了手上也不自知，阿周那站在原地，看着他骨节分明的手，忍不住咽了下口水。

这家伙真的是毫无防备，却总是一而再再而三无意识的……

“怎么了？”大概是注意到阿周那的视线，迦尔纳抬起头来望着他，“你想吃吗？抱歉，等明天……”

思维突然之间断了线。

“咚”

玻璃杯中的冰块坠落至杯底，发出截然不同的清脆声响，下午的阳光令人眩目，紧贴着肌肤的闷热之中，阿周那握住了迦尔纳的手腕。他伸出舌头，从液体的最末梢开始，细致的、一点一点的舔舐着迦尔纳的手。

骨节凸起的手腕、能看得见血管的手背，然后是粗糙的手掌和指尖，雪糕醇厚的香味在嘴里逐渐扩散，甘甜而苦涩。

他的眼睛低垂着俯瞰躺在地板上的迦尔纳，迦尔纳微微睁大了青色的眼睛，平日里苍白的脸上浮现出淡淡的血色，沾着糖霜的嘴唇张着，似乎是想说些什么。

“阿周那……?”他开口试探道。

粗糙的指尖从阿周那的嘴唇掠过，柔软的舌尖挑逗般的舔弄着无名指，吸吮，拔出，心跳和呼吸有些乱了步调，大脑像是要融化在这种感觉中一般，也开始变的奇怪起来。

算不上想要拒绝，只是单纯的感到了隐约的恐惧。

“阿周那……”迦尔纳扭曲了脸，试图想要收回自己的手，然而阿周那箍着他的力气十分之大，怎样都挣脱不了。

“放开我。”他深吸了一口气，平静的说道，“想吃雪糕的话，柚李会做的。”

阿周那沉默的看了他一眼，眼神里的欲望毫无掩饰，迦尔纳已经敏锐的嗅到了危险的味道，他收回垂在下面的腿，想要试图先从被推倒的这个姿势坐起身，然而蜷起腿的瞬间就被阿周那的另一只手抓住了脚踝。

尽管如此，阿周那也没有更进一步，只是俯身亲了亲迦尔纳的嘴唇，将他嘴里的雪糕也一并品尝。

然后他直起身，等待着迦尔纳撑着地板坐起来，手里还抓着他的脚踝。虽然迦尔纳的脚踝仅仅只有皮肤包着骨头的手感，但对他而言感觉却莫名的很好，甚至有种想要一直抓着的奇怪念头。

迦尔纳用手挡着自己的嘴，脸上的红晕尚未散去，他垂下眼睑，避开阿周那的视线。

“放开我。”没有生气，没有责备，只是平静的陈述。

阿周那有点犹豫起来，如果就这样松手的话，迦尔纳会马上在眼前消失不见吗？

他想拒绝这样的结果。

两人僵持着，迦尔纳突然叹了一口气，嘴角一弯，露出一个不甚明显且有些笨拙的安抚性微笑。

“我不会跑的，你先放开。”

“你保证？”

“我发誓。”

阿周那松开了手，迦尔纳收回被抓的通红的腿，在原地盘腿坐好。

“你今天怎么了？为什么这么反常？”迦尔纳略一思考，还是按照自己最擅长的方式开门见山。

“没什么。”阿周那心神一动，避开了话题站起身来，“学习吧。”

“姑且还是告诉你，”迦尔纳看着他离开的背影，“告白的回应我会考虑的，你不必担心我是不是想要蒙混过关。”

“谁担心了！”被踩到痛处的阿周那转过身喊道。

他的确是不担心迦尔纳会不会回避问题，但多少还是会有些不安，会这样担心再正常不过，没有别的，这只是因为太过在意。

因为在意，所以才会患得患失。

“你不必着急，慢慢来就好。”

“难道你考虑的就不能再快一点吗？”

“我会努力的。”迦尔纳看着他露出肯定的微笑。

察觉到突然加速的心跳，阿周那皱着眉转过身去，负气一般的用力翻开习题册。

“你的杯子。”迦尔纳也走了过来，把阿周那的玻璃杯放在他面前，随后他看了眼沾上玻璃杯上的水汽的那只被舔舐过的右手，决定还是先去洗个手。


	22. Chapter 22

坂仓回来时已是下午五点，拎着一大堆东西，用身体推开拉门，满身大汗的走进了厨房。

阿周那坐在客厅听见了响动，从习题之中回过神来。一抬头，对面坐着的迦尔纳已经侧着头趴在了桌上，他细长的眼睛闭了起来，长长的刘海在干瘦的胳膊打了个弯，衣服松松垮垮的挂在身上，弓起的后背和蜷缩的姿势莫名的像是在打盹的猫。

阿周那蹑手蹑脚的站起身来，离开客厅去往厨房，坂仓已经洗了手，从袋子里提出一盒东西和一包肉来。

“想吃点什么？”见阿周那出现，他转过头来随口问道，“迦尔纳呢？”

“他在睡。”阿周那看了一眼工作台上堆积的蔬菜，“油麦菜？”

“好啊。”坂仓把那捆菜放到了水池边上，“笋子吃吗？”

“嗯。”阿周那点点头。

“那就先做这两个吧。”坂仓开始剥下油麦菜的菜叶，“迦尔纳醒了的话再问他想吃什么吧。”

“好。”阿周那站在厨房门口，看着坂仓把绿色的狭长的菜叶泡在水里，又从冰箱里掏出几个西红柿扔了进去。

“嗯？还有什么事吗？”注意到阿周那的视线，坂仓一脸疑惑的转过头来，手上还拿着刚从袋子里取出的新鲜肉块。

“没什么，我先去学习了。”阿周那摇摇头，离开了厨房。

坂仓看了一眼已经没了人影的厨房门，尽管他没有由理那般敏锐的嗅觉，但作为创作者的敏感，他还是隐隐察觉到了什么变化。然而他却又装作没有发现一样的，解开塑料袋，把牛肉掏出来放在水龙头下清洗一番，泡在另一个盆里。

厨房的窗外，太阳缓缓沉入地平线，十字的光辉在云层之间闪闪发亮，世界笼罩在暖黄的颜色之中，光与影的交界也变得模糊，事物的轮廓也柔和起来。

蝉鸣在温度的缓慢下降中渐弱，热风也暂时平息，傍晚悄无声息的降临，为小镇平静的一天拉下帷幕。

捞完沸腾的锅里的肉沫，坂仓盖上锅盖，一旁平底锅里的油已经炸了几滴，他倒进切好的蘑菇，室内立刻飘起一股清香，再依次把洋葱、土豆和胡萝卜放进锅里翻炒。在盖盖焖煮的间隙里，从锅里捞出煮好的牛肉，切成块丢进炒锅里，等到差不多的时候关了火，然后把炒好的食材倒进了空的煮锅。

加足了水，坂仓把事先买好的红烩块扔进去，打开炉盘的火，红烩牛肉的工序至此先告一段落。

清洗了炒锅，重新倒油加热，在油达到沸点的时候把事先切好的蒜末和姜末放进去，红烩的味道中立刻冒出一股蒜香，清洗好的油麦菜被倒进了锅里，因为叶片上还有些滴着水，进锅的瞬间溅了一片油花。

厨房在锅铲敲击铁锅和加热的红烩声中变得热闹起来，深吸一口气，身体里满是食物的香味。

玄关传来拉门的声音，由理已经结束了工作，开着车跑来蹭饭。阿周那一个人到走廊上去迎接她，手里被塞了一个拆了包装的手机盒子。

“你的手机已经完全坏了。”由理抓了抓马尾，“进水太严重了里面全烧掉了，阿姨说给你买个新的。本来想问你要什么型号，不过她说还是这个品牌的，姑且买了最新款，能用吗？”

“能用。”阿周那看了眼手里的包装盒，“谢谢。”

“没事没事，我也只是顺路，你先看看能不能用。之前的手机的数据也没办法恢复，现在只剩下里面的电话卡了。”

由理说了一连串之后，脱了鞋沿着走廊钻进了厨房。阿周那在原地打开包装盒，里面躺着一只黑色的手机。打开锁屏，桌面上果然空荡荡的什么都没有，他打开网络登陆自己的账号，自动下载了云端的备份数据。

回到客厅，迦尔纳还趴在桌上，柔软的发梢随着电风扇的转动一摇一摇，阿周那从他的身侧伸出手去，轻轻的戳了戳他的肩膀。

“喂。”

迦尔纳动了动，眼睛睁开一个缝，很快又闭上。

“快吃饭了。”

“嗯……”迦尔纳这一次没有睁开眼睛，只是喉咙里发出低低的梦呓。

“起来了。”阿周那再度戳了戳他。

迦尔纳半睁着眼睛，眼神茫然的坐了起来，缓缓的舒展身体，打了一个哈欠。

“你睡了好久了……”阿周那无可奈何的在对面坐了下来，抬起头时正对上迦尔纳的目光，心里一紧，余光看见他潮湿的嘴角，不由得眉头一皱，从另一边扯过卫生纸塞了过去，“先把口水擦了。”

“嗯……”迦尔纳似乎还没有完全清醒，只是木然的拿着纸巾机械的擦着嘴角，发麻的手指轻轻的将纸巾揉成一团捏在手里。

“你怎么了？”阿周那放下手里的笔，“想睡觉的话去房间里吧？”

“昨晚没睡着而已……”迦尔纳喃喃道。

“没睡着？”

“因为在想你的事……喜欢的事我还是明白的……”

客厅外侧传来脚步声。

迦尔纳看着阿周那，用含混不清的声音继续说着：“不知道要怎么回应你的告……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

阿周那探身捂住他的嘴，由理从拉门后冒出头来。

“告？”她微笑着眨了眨眼睛。

“什么都没有，是你听错了。”阿周那揪着迦尔纳的衣领，一手捂住他的嘴。

“是吗？”由理看了看他俩，“不要太欺负你哥啊。”

“我并没有……”阿周那说着，捂着迦尔纳的那只手被拉开。

“没有欺负，我想他只是有点害羞而已。”迦尔纳清醒了过来，适时的想帮忙圆场。

“迦尔纳！！！”阿周那就要拍案而起，“我没有害羞！”

“是吗？”迦尔纳看着他，“可你脸红了？”

“闭嘴！”

被晾在一旁的由理举着酸梅汤，笑呵呵的掏出手机看起来。

原来如此～

吃过晚饭，阿周那坐由理的车一起回去，晚饭的红烩牛肉令人印象深刻，看着窗外黑透的景物，嘴里还残留着食物的味道。

红色的浓稠汤汁，香菇将肉的鲜味完美引出，煮的柔软的洋葱和胡萝卜里渗透着红烩的甜味，土豆块一半化在了锅里，尽管坂仓放了西红柿，却没有一点酸味，配上柔软多汁的牛肉，甜而不腻。尽管过去阿周那有过在西餐厅里品尝的机会，但是吃到自制的红烩还是第一次。

青笋经过凉拌，醋和盐已经融在了柔软的半透明绿色菜丝里，配着冒着热气的米饭下口刚刚好，甚至接触了一部分肉带来的油腻。不仅是青笋，清炒的油麦菜也是如此，菜叶里裹着蒜和姜的清香，中间和两侧不同的口感让咀嚼本身也变成了享受。

晚饭之后的间隙，坂仓在厨房里打好了奶油，和其他的材料混合倒进了雪糕的模具，由理在一边饶有兴趣的围观：她一向对于甜食有特殊的喜好。

临走时手机已经更新完毕，因为由理顺口提起，阿周那第一次得到了坂仓和迦尔纳的手机号。

“你居然连你哥的手机号都不知道。”由理无奈的吐槽，强硬的夺过阿周那的手机往里面输入了迦尔纳的号码。

也不知道她是有意还是无意，阿周那对这点放弃深究，手指抚摸着没有壳的手机背面，望着车窗外流动的风景。

“昨晚没睡着而已”

迦尔纳说过的话还在脑子里回荡，阿周那垂下眼睑，表情也柔和了几分。


	23. Chapter 23

早晨醒来时已是满天白云，厚密起伏的团块挤在天空之上，太阳的光芒完全被隐蔽，空旷的田野一片黯淡。少了些日照，空气的温度变得多少有些宜人，风也停下了脚步，隐约的蝉鸣在消散的热的余韵里缭绕着，这实在是一个要下雨的天气。

阿周那和迦尔纳抵达道场的时候，卫宫已经在那里指挥着低年级生打扫卫生。

“早上好。”他朝他们挥了挥手，以示招呼。

“早上好。”迦尔纳和阿周那各自鞠了一躬，走到指定的位置上，准备开始练习。

到了快中午的时候，天边亮起一道闪光，伴随着几秒后巨大的轰鸣，密集的雨点倾泻而下。道场里响起喧闹，迦尔纳望着滴水的屋檐停下了手中的箭矢。

“下雨了啊。”卫宫看了看周围交头接耳的部员，“今天的练习就到此为止吧，大家回家时注意不要淋湿了。”

“辛苦了。”

伴随着高年级部员的离开，低年级飞快的用抹布擦过光洁的地面，阿周那和迦尔纳换了衣服撑伞离开道场。

纷杂的雨势有减弱的倾向，两人一路朝着公交站走去，雨滴打落在雨伞之上，发出连续不断的响声。

直到乘上公交车，他们都没有交谈，或许是因为雨声过于喧嚣，或许是因为各自怀有心事，练习的状态似乎是调整了过来，但是在意的事情并没有减少。

一路眺望风景，雨中的水田更像是片绿的海洋，稻叶在雨点拍击下晃动着，辐散出一圈又一圈的涟漪。巴士上没有什么人，车厢也笼罩在寂静的雨声之中。

下了车，他们不约而同的沿着公路朝坂仓家的方向走去。

迦尔纳像是终于酝酿好一番发言似的，几度犹豫之后还是开了口。

“我想过了。”

他以这样唐突的发言作为话题的开头，对于阿周那会不会理解这句话的含义带有某种程度上的确信，直白但却模糊了主体的重点。

“结果呢？”果然阿周那明白他在说什么，很快就投来了紧张的视线。

“我不明白。”迦尔纳抬起雨伞的伞缘，望着不断落下雨点的暗色天空。

“喜欢一个人究竟是什么样的感觉？话说回来，'喜欢'又是什么意思？

“在意一个人就应该称之为喜欢吗？和一个人长久的相处就应该称之为喜欢吗？愿意和一个人说话就应该称之为喜欢吗？”迦尔纳垂下眼睑，前路是拨不开的雨帘和迷雾。

“坂仓没有告诉过你吗？”阿周那想起之前的事，随口问道。

“他说是想要跟对方在一起的心情。但如果是这样的话，那么你和柚李又有什么区别呢？”

不知为何，阿周那感到胸口瞬间一痛，就连呼吸也变得困难起来。

心跳重重的砸在胸腔，握着伞柄的手加重了力道。

“那你觉得我们是一样的吗？”似乎声音有些颤抖，但他也顾不得那么多，反正雨声也会掩盖掉多余的紧张和失落。

然而迦尔纳没有让他的失落更进一步。

“不一样。”他直白简单的说出了三个字，又加以不擅长的说明，“虽然想在一起，但是不一样。”

隐约雷鸣，阿周那全神贯注的从杂音中分辨着迦尔纳的话语。

“同样是遇到了会觉得高兴，可高兴的原因是不同的。”迦尔纳努力组织着语言，“或许这样说你很难听懂，但我是这样感觉到的。”

“我大概明白。”阿周那打消他的顾虑。

“这么说你可能会觉得奇怪……”迦尔纳停了脚步，撑着伞侧过身去，“和你一起睡的时候……”

“你说什么？”阿周那凑了过去，差点撞上湿漉漉的伞面，不得不停下了脚步。

“你应该觉得很讨厌。”迦尔纳在伞后背着他说道，“但我觉得很高兴。”

“喂。”阿周那试图绕到迦尔纳的正面去，却被他的伞挡了个严实，一时间僵持不下。

“我没有讨厌。”他捏着眉心说道，脸上逐渐变热，“只是被撞见之后觉得不好意思而已，跟讨厌是两码事。”

“是吗？”迦尔纳突然转过身来，盯着阿周那游离的眼睛。

“毕竟都这个岁数了多少会觉得难为情吧！”阿周那又羞又气，迦尔纳是故意在这个时候转过来的吗！

“嗯。”迦尔纳看着他点了点头，认可了他给的说辞。

“而且……”阿周那破罐破摔的发出攻势，“我相当的认床，你自己可能不信，但只有跟你睡的时候我才能睡着！”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳继续点了点头，倏然露出微笑，“那可真是太好了。”

“所以呢？你想了这么久到底什么结果？”阿周那的气势瞬间弱了下去，他深吸一口气，“只是见到就会觉得高兴还不够，你就没有什么别的想法吗？”

“这么说的话，有时候看着你会觉得心跳加快呢？”迦尔纳抛出了不确定的疑问，“但也并不是书上讲的那样一见到就会小鹿乱撞，所以我也没有很在意……”

伞尖和伞尖相碰，发出清脆的声响。

雨点的环抱之中，无人的公路上唯二的两把相贴的雨伞，阿周那闭上了眼睛。

心跳就快要和雨点落地的频率重合，手掌里渗出薄汗，发丝带着潮气，柔软的贴在脸上。

偶有雷鸣，穿透密集的雨帘，自远方而至。

拉门是锁着的，坂仓不在家，脱了鞋走上玄关，踏上楼梯，推开纸门，放下肩上的背包，阿周那拉过迦尔纳抵在墙壁上落下亲吻。

窗外仍是密集的雨声，他伸手合上房间门，阻绝了和外界的最后一丝通道，气息不匀的注视着对方。

“你不要这么着急……”迦尔纳堵住阿周那的攻势，侧开了脸，“我还是不明白，这就是'喜欢'吗？”

“这就是喜欢。”阿周那用力的说道，每个字咬的很重，“想和对方在一起，看见对方很高兴，有时候会觉得心跳加速，说明的证据已经足够，为什么就不能够得出结论呢？”

“是吗？”迦尔纳皱眉，“但感情真的能够用这样简单的逻辑来推断吗？”

“那么我问你，你觉得一般的兄弟会对着对方心动吗？”

“……应该不会。”

“见到对方会觉得高兴这个姑且不谈，想要跟对方在一起的心情，你自己也说了和对坂仓是不同的，那不就证明了它不属于亲情的范畴吗？”

“是吗？”

“你的感情已经暴露无遗了，为什么要想去混淆它的存在呢？”

“我没有这么做。”迦尔纳否定他。

“先当作是这么一回事吧。”阿周那深吸了一口气，“你以前难道没有试着和人交往过吗？”

“没有。”

不是吧。

迦尔纳沉思片刻，追加了几句：“被告白是有过，但是这么紧追不舍，让我思考到这般地步的，只有你一个。”

阿周那怔怔的看着迦尔纳发言，不由得咽下口水。

“我知道了。”他用一句话掩盖自己的惊讶，“那之前吻你也是……”

“初吻。”迦尔纳垂下眼睑，脸上隐隐泛起了红晕。

噫。

心脏狂跳不止。

“那么你……现在觉得心跳加快吗？”试探般的，阿周那如此说道。

无言的，迦尔纳握住了阿周那的手，放在自己的胸口，隔着衣服，能触摸到快节奏的心跳，和他的频率几乎一样，温热、有力。

这怎能不应该称之为“喜欢”呢？

到底还要说多少才能够理解？

雨声嘈杂起来，乱七八糟的砸落在屋檐和玻璃之上，阿周那一时间被感情的洪流所包围，原本准备好的说辞也变的七零八落。

心情变得无助起来，仿佛为了探索前路伸出手掌，却只触碰到一堵透明的墙壁。

眼眶突然热了起来。


	24. Chapter 24

唐突的，一滴水滴落在了室内的榻榻米上。

迦尔纳睁大了眼睛，不由得松开握着阿周那的手，摸上他的脸庞。

“阿周那？”

胸口传来钝痛，在感到无力的瞬间眼眶就变得潮湿起来，跟着纷杂的雨点，阿周那忍不住流了眼泪。

“不要看。”他用嘶哑的声音说着，伸手捂住了迦尔纳的带着担忧的眼睛。

“……你没事吗？”迦尔纳惊慌失措的问道。

“别管我。”

“可是你哭了。怎么了吗？还是说我做错什么了吗？”

“没有。你什么都没有做错。”阿周那用力的擦干了眼角，鼻腔被堵塞让他的声音将感情完全暴露。

他明白这股突如其来的感情的真面目，只是不想让其他人获知他会为了这样的事情而流泪罢了。

“抱歉。”

“为什么你要道歉？”

“虽然不知道具体的原因，不过这大概和我有关系，所以……”

阿周那突然松开捂着迦尔纳眼睛的手。

“如果你觉得和你有关系的话，比起道歉还有更加重要的事需要做不是吗？”话语里带着责备，尽管非他本意，但是无处可去的情感还是随着话语倾泻。

“的确是这样。”迦尔纳垂下眼睑，脸上被失落所笼罩。

阿周那叹了口气，从墙壁边退开，提起一边的背包。

“果然我还是先回去了。”

话音未落，迦尔纳就抓住了他的手腕。

“你松开。”阿周那拉扯了几次，两人僵持不下。

“不。”迦尔纳拒绝，“……我觉得不能就让你这样回去。”

“可是你得出结论了吗？”阿周那避开他的视线，“我已经等不了了。”

“为什么你这么着急？”迦尔纳皱着眉头，手上的力道没有减轻半分。

“话都说到这个份上了你为什么还不明白？”

“因为我重视你，”迦尔纳突然拉高了音量，但又很快弱了下去，“所以我才会慎重。我不想搞错自己的想法，也不希望到头来还是不明不白的随波逐流。”

或许蒙蔽自己就这样跟上阿周那的步调顺着他的心意就好，但既然他本人明确表示不希望这样的结果，那么他也会有相应的行动。

在阿周那转身的一刻，迦尔纳的的确确的察觉到了失去的预感，因为注意到这一点，让他第一次伸出手去握紧即将消逝的某种事物。

背包落在了地上，手上突然之间被一股力道猛拉，迦尔纳回过神来，阿周那已经把他甩到了地面上，他也俯下身来，一只手落在了迦尔纳的耳侧。

阿周那发觉自己忽略的一点。

跟迦尔纳完全用语言来沟通是行不通的，大部分情况下需要行动和语言并用。

交流行不通的情况下，就应该用行动来突破，相反地，行动行不通的时候，反而应该用语言来突破。

他只是因为情绪的变化带走了理智的思考，忽略了语言之外的方式，而迦尔纳紧握着他手腕的动作提醒了阿周那这一点。

“什么？”

阿周那无视迦尔纳的疑问，解开他的制服领口，在柔软的脖颈上落下一个吻。

“阿周那?”迦尔纳躲了一下，两手抵着阿周那的身体，“……你要做什么？”

“我喜欢你。”他抬起头来，注视着迦尔纳的青色双目，一字一顿的说道。

迦尔纳的脸“唰”的一下就红了，他伸出手挡在自己的脸上。

“我喜欢你。”他重复着，伸出舌头舔了一下迦尔纳的喉结。

“唔……”

一个一个的解开白色衬衫的扣子，指尖触摸纤瘦的腰侧，阿周那再度在迦尔纳起伏的脖子上留下一连串的吻。

“我喜欢……”

“你不要再说了。”

“我……”

迦尔纳突然之间伸出手捂住了阿周那的嘴。

他满脸通红，眼睛里含着水雾，眉头紧锁，贴在阿周那嘴上的手还残留着汗。

阿周那的舌头挤出唇缝，舔了舔迦尔纳的掌心。

眼前的人立刻像触了电似的收回了手。

“你讨厌这样吗？”阿周那捏住了迦尔纳的手问道。

“不讨厌，但是……”

“但是？”

“被你触碰的时候，就变得很奇怪。”

“奇怪？”

“大脑就像是要融化了一样，不能思考……”

“这就是'喜欢'啊，迦尔纳。”

“……怎么可能？”

“因为没有人会因为同性的触摸有这样的感觉，不是吗？而且你把它看得太复杂了，‘喜欢’原本就是很单纯的东西。”

“是吗……”沉默良久，迦尔纳突然开口，语气里带着某种释然，“原来，这就是'喜欢'吗？”

他闭上眼睛，不久后再睁开，已满是坚定的神色。

“现在可以给我答案了吗？”

迦尔纳点了点头。

“阿周那，我喜欢你。”

一直以来缠绕在胸口无法消散的钝痛倏然间烟消云散，阿周那俯下身，亲吻迦尔纳的嘴唇。

窗外仍飘着大雨，昏暗的室内，阿周那坐起身来。

“你不做吗？”迦尔纳敞着制服起身问道。

“那样也太快了吧……”阿周那无语的说道，告白完马上就发生关系未免也太过了。

“看你刚才应该是很想做的样子。”

“我是很想。”阿周那被噎得难得坦承自己的想法，“但是你呢？”

“你如果想做的话，就做。”

“不是那个意思。”阿周那凑了过来，跪在地上，两手撑在迦尔纳的两侧，“是你想做吗？”

迦尔纳沉默了半响，红晕重新爬上脸颊。

“想做。”

“……”

“而且因为你刚才那样弄了……”迦尔纳指了指自己的身体，阿周那顺着他手指指的方向看去，黑色的裤子已经撑起一个小帐篷。

不是吧……

他在心底发出惊叹，阿周那自认刚才只有抚摸和亲吻，远不到真正摩擦下面的地步，然而没想到的是迦尔纳比他想象中的要敏感的多，仅凭这些刺激就已经足够引起了欲望。

放弃思考更多的事情，敏感这一点先当作是一个发现记录在记忆里，阿周那探身，贴上迦尔纳微红的嘴唇。

绵密的亲吻，手指解开裤子上的皮带，已经解开了扣子的衬衣彻底的敞开来，露出白皙的皮肤。

迦尔纳的胸口上还是那道熟悉的伤痕，阿周那捏着他的腰从嘴角一路亲吻和舔舐，怀里的身体微微颤抖，但主人一言不发的承受着他的挑逗。

他在伤痕上停下，用舌头触碰着裹着薄汗凹凸不平的皮肤。

“阿……阿周那……”迦尔纳两手抓住了他的胳膊，呼吸变的凌乱不堪，“不要舔……”

阿周那停了下来，手上略一用力，迦尔纳躺在了地上，重新转变为刚才的姿势。粗糙的指尖摸过柔软的皮肤，在一起一伏的小腹上画着圈，他俯身啃咬迦尔纳胸口已经变硬的樱粒。

松开抓着阿周那小臂的手，迦尔纳眯起盛了水的眼睛，蹙起眉头。

“阿周那……我已经……”他喘着气想褪下裤子，阿周那的吻落在唇角，快到到达顶峰的昂扬一瞬间暴露在空气中，却又被一块布料裹住。

来不及呼吸，身体已经不由自主的绷直，大脑被一股轻飘飘的感觉填满，迦尔纳释放了出来。

不久后迦尔纳蜷缩着腿躺在地上喘气，阿周那松开裹在下面的手帕，把他拉起来扔进自己怀里。

意识到阿周那刚才的行为的迦尔纳的脸又红了起来。

“我一会去洗……”

在阿周那的耳边，他低低的说道。

“先解决我的问题再说吧。”阿周那无奈的叹了口气。


	25. Chapter 25

“说的也是。”

头埋在阿周那颈窝间的迦尔纳调整了呼吸，稍微有些脱力的手活动起来，落在阿周那的腰带上。

“你等等……”阿周那拉住他的手腕，“有件事我先说好，我没有打算做全套。”

“全套？”

“呃……”阿周那一时之间找不到可以用来说明的话语，不由得卡了壳。

“男女之间如何做我是知道的，男性之间原来也是可以的吗？”迦尔纳抬起身，一脸疑惑。

“是这样的……”阿周那叹了口气，放在迦尔纳腰上的手向他的身后下方滑去，隔着内裤压在了臀缝之上，“用这里。”

迦尔纳又脸红起来。

“原、原来如此……”他红着脸低下头去，带着薄汗的手指解开阿周那的皮带扣，姿势笨拙又不得要领。

从布料之间解放出已经膨大的欲望时，阿周那的头偏向一边，脸上也泛起了红晕。

迦尔纳大约也是无所适从，摩擦的动作大抵合格，但是却又像是莫名的在挠着痒，一来二去，让阿周那也按耐不住心中的邪火，忍不住拉过他的衣领，唇齿相接。

闭上眼睛的确是没有刚才那样令人害羞，没有了视野让听觉跟着变得灵敏起来：对方呼吸的声音，唾液相融的声音，牙齿轻碰的声音，皮肤接触的声音，衣物摩擦的声音，窗外的雨声，屋檐落水的声音，无穷无尽的声音相碰撞，在耳边构造出巨大的封闭世界。

甜美的感觉顺着神经在脑内蔓延，像是在品尝甜食，美妙的味道一点点的在舌尖化开，同样的气息填满鼻腔，在大脑皮层缓缓升腾。

呼出温热的气息，舔舐柔软的嘴唇，忍不住伸出手去触摸柔软的躯体。不知满足的指尖以毫米为单位移动，就像是要把那身体的感触刻在记忆中那般细细品味。

眼前闪过白光，阿周那忍不住绷紧了身体，在迦尔纳的手心里释放。

这次呼吸不匀的人换成了他。

“去洗手吧……”阿周那狼狈的起身拿过纸巾，胡乱的揉成一团去擦抹迦尔纳的手，然而对方却一动不动的看着流着白色液体的手，尽管有些无奈，但羞耻心占了上风，“你也别一直盯着看啊！”

“抱歉，第一次看到别人的……”

“别说出来啊！”

阿周那穿好裤子，拉着迦尔纳从地上站起来，在他重新穿好裤子的间隙里，快速的帮他系好衬衣的扣子。

好了，这样看上去就安全了，他胡思乱想着捏住迦尔纳的手。

“坂仓也快回来了吧？趁这时候去洗一下。”

“嗯。”迦尔纳任由他拉扯着走下楼梯。

这天中午坂仓没有回来，大约是以为他们在道场逗留。两人拿了早上带的便当在客厅里解决午饭。打开饭盒盖，里面是三角形的饭团，旁边堆着炸好的章鱼香肠、玉子烧和炒青菜，翻开垒的整齐的菜叶，下面还藏了几个炸丸子，因为被裹住的缘故，还保持着相对不错的温度，放进嘴里咸度适宜，不软不硬。

外面仍然下着雨，连绵不断的雨点落入绿色的植物之间，被打湿的花朵摇曳着水珠，即便花瓣被击落也依然恣意的开放。

阿周那随手打开电视，综艺的喧闹声和雨声混杂，充当两人午饭的背景音乐。他们之间没有什么对话，或许比起沟通，这种仅仅只是和地方坐在一起的行为就已经足够成为必要的交流。

两人距离很近，稍一伸手就能够触摸到对方的温度。

一时之间阿周那突然想起未来的事，暑假一定会结束，他们也肯定会迎来离别吧。

察觉到苦闷寂寞的心情，他放下了筷子，终于打开了话题。

“你还愿意回去吗？”这件事或许应该更早的问出来，不是现在，而应该是在那个祭典上。那时他们终于解开数年来沉积的误会，彼此思绪化为语言隔空碰撞，汹涌的感情和执念拨云见日，所以比起平淡的现在，那个时候更适合这样的问题。

“暂时不想。”迦尔纳思忖片刻后说道，又很快在阿周那情绪变化的时候加上了说明，“我想等柚李好一点的时候，再离开这里。”

“是吗。”

“所以说现在还不能，但高中毕业后我可以去城里上大学。”迦尔纳和盘托出自己的想法，“至于选什么专业我还没有很明确的目标，希望能听听你的意见。”

阿周那移过视线，和转过来用认真的表情注视着他的迦尔纳相对。

“我模拟考的分可是很高的。”半调侃的，他如此说道。

“是吗？其实我也很高。”迦尔纳点点头，“所以分数方面不用担心，你尽管推荐便是。”

“虽然之前就一直很想纠正你……”阿周那叹了口气，“我不想因为我的选择而影响你。”

“我会努力不受影响的。”迦尔纳露出微笑。

阿周那看着他的表情变化，突然觉得脸上发热，转过视线草率的拿起筷子。

“所以说，如果你是因为想跟我在一起这样肤浅的理由就和我考一所大学是不行的！”他强调着，把玉子烧放进嘴里。

柔软的鸡蛋在舌尖溶化，醇厚香甜的味道渗入神经。

“我会这么做的。”迦尔纳在旁边说道。

“但我并不觉得想和你一起的心情是肤浅的。”

“唔！”

“怎么了？呛住了吗？”

“吃饭的时候不要说这么害臊的话！”

“害臊？我只是在说实话而已。”

“可恶……”

“你不用担心我追不上你。”迦尔纳偏过了头，阿周那看见他发红的耳尖，“很早以前开始，我就一直都把你当做对手来看待，所以我是绝不会输给你的。”

是吗……

他放下筷子，从迦尔纳的背后伸出手去，收紧手臂，贴在他的后背上。

耳朵里传来有节奏的心音，和他的心跳重合。

仿佛偌大的三千世界中独一无二的一对存在那般，尽管他们之间有着诸多互斥的部分，仅仅几件完全相同的事物却将他们紧紧联系。无论是普通的误会还是波折的命运，近在咫尺抑或天涯海角，他们也一定会彼此相连。

雨声渐歇，席卷原野的暴风雨缓慢消失于无形，蔚蓝澄澈的天空自云层的缝隙中露出一角，阳光照耀土地，时间开始重新流动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 每次都在深夜写这个东西。  
> 日更好累啊！（炸裂  
> 最开始其实是想主要写雨夜杀人案的，但后来因为种种原因把这个事调整成了一个起承转合的关键点吧，两人在这个时候拉近了距离，所以才会发生后文那些激烈的冲突，破解误会。  
> 毕竟按我以前的尿性一般在追杀那次就能莫名其妙的亲上小嘴了，这次还是很想打破这种乱七八糟的恋爱方式，不是冲动使然，而是时间的缓慢铺垫，逐渐认清自己的感情。  
> Tempest作为标题有很多含义，不仅仅是自然现象，我也尽全力的展示了一下阿周那个人的心境变化，两人感情的触发，之中还有柚李过去的伤痛的释然，由理也不用再继续在意他。  
> 当然guda们之间是不会有爱情的www  
> 差不多是开始的时候很平静，结尾也很平静的就这么…正是下了雨之后的样子，但本身不想把新的感觉写的过于明显，掩盖掉一点，如此收尾。  
> 写的时候还没怎么看第五章的剧情，只记得寒假里肝日服的时候看过两人交战的对话，剩下都靠对个人台词的推测和设定集说明，我可以的（不  
> 当然迦尔纳是百分百OOC的，毕竟在柚李身边，毒舌和ky这两点多少能减轻一些吧23333  
> 阿周那在城里所处的环境多少也提到了一些，顺带一提我还是很喜欢这次母亲的私设（x（大家觉得雷的话…关掉就好没问题的  
> 之后是美食。  
> 基本按照自己做过的或者看着别人做过的来写，要么就是吃过的，大半夜的很饿，时不时还得切出去翻食谱，自作孽不可活，但还是满足了一把我写美食文的愿望。以及想吃自己做的饭的想法，画饼lv.max  
> 顺带一提一个没有写的很明显的私设，是柚李发现的他父母，虽然挺冷静，但感性的一面还是会涌上来，一开始没想给他设定这么苦逼来着，诶？  
> 柚李和由理也算是亲儿子亲女儿了（  
> 医生、梅林和达芬奇也出场了，嗯，学妹本来是想写的，没提。  
> 总结一下这次的bgm《夏影》和它的各种演奏版本、《言叶之庭》的ost、《夏恋》、《you》，还有一些零散的其他的，《air》的ost居多。  
> 这边还是比较冷的，一边吹着冷风一边构思着夏天的故事非常刺激（鼓掌  
> 以上，感谢大家一直以来的厚爱
> 
> 2017.4.28
> 
> 设定
> 
> 关于周迦的母亲——  
> 简单而言母亲是个貌美的充满少女心的女人，不会直接在文章里出现请放心  
> 不是贡蒂，请不要问名字（x  
> 因为自己还是多少花了些功夫做这个设定的所以会多说一点
> 
> 母亲有一点《天堂餐馆》里女主母亲的感觉，工作比较忙，精神自由奔放的职场女性，迦尔纳是和前夫的孩子，阿周那是后来结识的男友的（）  
> 觉得孩子是爱过的男人的证明，但这不代表把孩子当作物品或是毫无责任感，总结一下就是爱的结晶，看着孩子就能想起过去恋情的美好  
> 因为觉得人流（就这么现实）对身体有伤害，所以会直接生下来，之后避孕措施做得好，加上身体健康情况没有年轻时那么好而且工作很忙也就（ry  
> 但是不论工作有多忙，都对孩子很好，阿周那就是事实  
> 迦尔纳是因为种种原因（当时的男友）就寄养在坂仓家了，跟夫妇俩是很好的朋友，时常通话视频什么的  
> 差不多就是因为男友不喜欢迦尔纳所以多少有点无可奈何，特别惦记迦尔纳，抽空就去乡下看他，本来想在葬礼之后把他接回去，结果被迦尔纳拒绝了深受打击，自责又后悔难过，失魂落魄的回到家，让阿周那对没直接见过面的哥哥产生了误解2333333  
> 本来是想澄清的，但是阿周那一直固执的认为是大人安慰小孩子的借口  
> 阿周那有个日常打卡叫做“今天母亲又说了迦尔纳（1/1）”  
> 但说这个却从不比较两个孩子，认为两人都很好、很可爱（  
> 因为觉得被迦尔纳讨厌了，所以不敢打电话过去，经常拜托由理偷拍或暗中观察（）  
> 在柚李和由理没怎么见过面的那几年中一直如此  
> 由理：“好麻烦……”（偷拍  
> 时间线差不多就捋顺了…
> 
> 2020.4.10 补充：  
> 坂仓柚李在当时修建地窖的缘由是因为他想自己找到凶手并且亲手杀了对方，但和迦尔纳生活的日子软化了他冷酷残忍的一面，让他最终只把这件事停止在“自卫”阶段，没有真正行动（当然也是因为这个杀人凶手隐藏了很多年）  
> 他这个人本身人设就是外表看上去纯良无害，实际上这部分永远只是坂仓柚李这个人表演出来的表象，他的内心是破碎的，他在做很残忍的事情的时候从来都会尽可能的计划周密，并且逐步实行，和大胆心细的由理完全不同  
> 而由理是对大多数事情不怎么在乎的类型，她只会默默在意她想要在意的事情，并且尽她所能去保护它们


	26. 番外篇——とある日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在同个城市上不同大学，暑假中的某天发生的事

都市的夏天往往比乡下更加炎热，迦尔纳刚背着包从清凉的车厢回到热气的包围中，皮肤上便立刻浮起了一层薄薄的汗。

自那个夏天过去已经四年，他和阿周那各自在同样位于首都但却方向不同的两个大学上课，假期漫长，然而他因为要去实验室的缘故而常常和他见不到面，即便偶尔有空闲，对方也因为呆在机房里脱不开身。

“阿周那？嗯，我到了。”迦尔纳接通了阿周那的电话说道。

“地址我发给你了，找到地点以后上八楼，我在这边等你。”

“要给你带点什么吗？”

电话那边沉默了两秒。

“营养剂和随便什么吃的吧。”阿周那敲打着键盘，“谢谢。”

“没事。”迦尔纳在便利店前停下了脚步，买好东西，提着有些沉重的塑料袋在偌大的校园中走动起来。

阿周那所在的学校和他的学校的风格有着巨大的不同，建筑大多是现代设计，用玻璃围成的墙壁在太阳的照射下闪闪发光。迦尔纳拿着手机绕过巨大的喷泉，道路两旁栽种了巨大的梧桐，浓绿的落叶铺满了柏油马路，金色光点如同流星般从头顶飞过，偶尔吹过一阵风，众多树木也跟着摇曳，伴随着喧闹的蝉鸣，发出阵阵的响声。

走到指定的楼前就已经花了十分钟，迦尔纳进去时看见门房里吹着空调打盹的管理员，俯身在他面前的桌上填写了来访表格，才环顾四周，乘上了电梯，来到阿周那所在的楼层。

尽管并没有被交代如何找到具体的房间，迦尔纳凭着直觉在虚掩着的一扇门前停下了脚步。他拉开金属的把手，映入眼帘的是白色的房间，沿着笔直的长桌陈列着数台电脑，灰色的主机在另一端并排延伸，屋里开着强劲的冷气，以至于让身上有些汗的迦尔纳在进入房间时抖了抖，塑料袋发出一阵声响，某个角落里露出的半个黑色的头动了动，很快站了起来。

“谁……你来了。”阿周那穿着白色衬衣，外面还套了一件深蓝色的针织衫。大约他本以为推门的是一个无意间闯入机房的陌生人，结果在看到迦尔纳的瞬间便露出了笑容，推开眼前的作业走上前拿过他手里的东西，又拉开附近的电脑椅，“坐下吧，我暂时没办法脱开身，只能委屈你等一会了。”

“没事。”迦尔纳拖着椅子在他的身旁坐下，“你在弄什么吗？”

“嗯……”阿周那面对着屏幕，从沉思中稍微分了下神，“做数据模型，因为我的电脑用不了这个软件，就跟老师借了下钥匙。”

他拿过旁边的保温杯喝了一口咖啡，又开始在键盘上敲打。迦尔纳知道这个时候不能打扰他，自己从包里摸出一叠实验资料和笔记本电脑，用阿周那的账号链接了校园网络，开始更新小组的实验数据。

一下午的时间很快过去，持续的工作以阿周那突然响起的肚子为终结，迦尔纳笑了起来，对方气急败坏的拿过他买来的便当，塞进走廊茶水间的微波炉，中途一直保持着面红耳赤的样子，直到拿起筷子时才冷静下来。

“不过说起来，为什么要建数据模型？”迦尔纳看了眼满是代码和数据的屏幕，显然阿周那一下午的时间并没有白费，此时工程已经进行了大半，或许晚上就能拿到什么结果。

“作业要用。”阿周那夹起便当里的蔬菜，“用现成的也能得出答案，但还是有一定的误差。”

“我同意。”迦尔纳点点头，“毕竟你一向追求完美。”

“那是当然。”阿周那说道，“区区建立模型而已，还难不倒我。”

“毕竟私下里这么努力，付出了这么多也应该有相应的回报。”

“迦尔纳你……”阿周那叹了口气，合上了便当的盖子，将它扔进了垃圾桶。

“又要继续了吗？”

“不，一会再说。”回来时阿周那在迦尔纳旁边坐下，拧开保温杯的盖子，一小口一小口的抿着热水。

“要睡一下吗？”

“那倒不用。”阿周那放下杯子，摊开自己的手臂，“过来一下。”

“？”

一头雾水的迦尔纳靠了过去，果不其然被阿周那抱住摸了起来。

“这莫非是你之前提到过的‘充电’？”

阿周那移开了视线。

“差、差不多是这么一回事……别动，”他将迦尔纳又往怀里按了按，“就这样过一小会。”

过了半响。

“好了吗？”迦尔纳问道。

耳边的呼吸声十分平稳，以至于他开始怀疑阿周那是不是睡了过去。

“阿周那？”

“稍微安静一点……”阿周那的声音里透出些微的苦恼，“好久没见你了，让我摸一会。”

“似乎是用很平静的语气说出了什么了不得的事啊，”迦尔纳在蓝色针织衫的袖子里环顾四周，“虽然没有监视摄像头，但有人突然来了怎么办？”

“就当作是兄弟情深吧。”阿周那沉吟。

“原来如此，学到了。”迦尔纳在他怀里点头。

“等这一阵忙完了就回去吧？”阿周那突然问道。

“柚李那里吗？”

“嗯，还想蹭饭，已经吃腻了食堂和便利店。”

“明明你回公寓的话也会给你做的。”

“你吃醋了吗？”阿周那笑着问道。

“没有。”迦尔纳扬起嘴角，“只是想满足你的欲望而已。”

“你在说些什么令人误会的话。”阿周那一时心情复杂，但还是随着漂浮的思绪上了道，“什么方面的？”

“什么方面都可以。”

阿周那抱着他小声的笑了起来，连肩膀都在抖动。

“怎么了？”迦尔纳抬起头来，和他对上视线。

“不，只是稍微想起来一些事。”阿周那把头埋进他的颈窝，“之前还那么纯情的你也变成了现在这样，稍微有些感慨。”

“这不是因为……”迦尔纳顿了顿，“你告诉我了这么多有的没的。”

他突然间摸了下阿周那的腰，对方笑着跳了起来。

“你居然偷袭我！”

他也摸了回去，迦尔纳向后退了一点，躲开阿周那的指尖。

“很遗憾。”迦尔纳模仿综艺节目里棒读的语气。

突然之间他再次被抱住。

“这回我抓到你了。”阿周那的声音里沉浸着温柔的笑意。

“嗯。”迦尔纳回应他道。


End file.
